New Beginnings
by reneecutie123
Summary: It's summer break and soon-to-be senior, Stella Solaria, is not happy. With unloyal best friends, ruthless enemy's, and a cheating boyfriend, what is Stella to do? When a new guy comes to town, will he make everything worthwhile or will Stella build a steel wall around her heart? All Human! AU
1. New Meetings

**Chapter 1: New meetings**

"Oh come on Stella! We'll be late for Bloom's party if you don't speed it up!" Musa exclaimed as we walked out of _Macy's_.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses!" I said. She really needed to chill. I mean, it's not like I liked Bloom anyway. She is a complete snob who has had a vendetta against me since second grade. She stole my orange crayon, so at lunch I poured milk down her shirt. No one messed with me or my crayons. Ever since then we've had a cold rivalry against one another. I refuse to let her ruin my summer break though.

Musa stopped and looked at me calmly. "Look, I know you hate her, but we have to go so come on."

"_We_ don't have to do anything! Gosh, I could be chilling with my boyfriend right now instead of shopping for this stupid party!" _Yeah, chilling with my lying, cheating, blond-headed boyfriend instead of going to the party of the year._

"You promised! You know I can't talk to Riven alone; I need your help!" she explained for the umpteenth time. All my best friend talks about is _Riven _this and _Riven _that. I get that he's hot, but no girl should be all over a guy like she is.

"Plus, I know for a fact there will be some hot guys for you to check out." She winked and bumped my shoulder.

" Musa! For the last time, I have _Skye. _He is all I need." I lied. Unfortunately my friend could always see right through me.

"Sure." She said unconvinced. Pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail, she simply states, "Let's go."

Walking into Bloom's home was like Superman walking into a room full a kryptonite. Well, I'm exaggerating, but you know what I mean. I didn't like the vibe coming from the house. I have a real bad feeling about tonight. The only reason I'm going is for Musa.

A flash or bright blond hair caught my eye. _Of course he's here before me. He always is when it comes to-_

"Skye!" I yell out. He turns around and flashes a cocky smile before marching through the crowd to me.

" Hey babe. I..I thought you were staying home?" He says nervously. _I bet you did, jerk._

"Yeah well Musa wanted me to come so I did. What are you doing here?" I ask innocently, like I didn't already know.

" Oh you know… just chillin'. It _is_ a party! You should try the punch." He kissed my cheek and ran off in some other direction. "I'll be back", he said before disappearing in the crowd.

_Great now I lost Musa. _I walked to the food table to grab a cookie, when a warm hand closed over mine, stopping my movement. I looked up at the imposer, about to give he or she a piece of my mind, when I froze. _Now this is what you call fine,_ I thought as I gazed into this strangers beautiful brown eyes.

His brown hair matched his stunning eyes. I can't help but stare at his god-like facial features. He's wearing a simple black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, but honestly, he looked like an Adonis. It took me a bit to realize that I was staring a little too long. The only thing that broke the spell was when he gave me a bright smile.

"Hey." He said, like I was worthy of his time. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Blinking twice, I smiled and finally squeaked out, "Hi."

" I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to warn you that eating those cookies would be a bad idea." He said a little loudly to be heard over the booming music.

" Why?" I asked curiously. I just met him and he is already intriguing me.

"Just trust me. I'm pretty sure a beautiful girl like you wouldn't want to spend the rest of her Saturday night in the bathroom." He smirked.

Trying not to show the affect he had on me from calling me beautiful, I said, "Well, thanks for the heads up."

" No problem" He said staring into my eyes again. A small silence ensued between us. It wasn't awkward, it was actually intimate and comfortable. _Stop it Stella . You have a man already and you don't even know his name. _I'll solve one of those problems later, but one can be easily fixed now.

"So… What's your name? I definitely would remember seeing you around here if you lived here." Solaria is a pretty small town and when your father is the chief of police, you tend to know everyone.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my family. The name's Brandon. Yours?" He asked, his hand extended in an intended shake.

"Stella!" I exclaim, shaking his hand . _Why is this boy making me feel so bubbly. I'm Stella for crying out loud! I'm not bubbly!_

He chuckled. "That's a lovely name," he said as he kissed my hand, "Stella." Brandon smiled widely. I think that's my new favorite smile in the world.

I grinned back at him. I also noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand yet. Not that I'm complaining.

" EVERYONE, EVERYONE! PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE IN THE BACKYARD FOR A MAJOR ANNONCEMENT!" Bloom's booming voice sounded over the intercom. I mean, come on! Who has a freaking intercom in there house?

"Come on, let's get it over with." I told Brandon. He smirked and stated, "You don't like her either."

"How did you know?" I questioned as we followed the unorganized line outside.

"You didn't sound very excited. I'm not either. The only reason I'm here is for my sister. She idolizes her."

"Who's your sister?"

"Well, step-sister. Layla. Do you know her?"

"Oh, yeah. We're friends. She never mentioned you to me." I said. We finally made it outside, still hand-in-hand might I add.

He was about to answer back, when Bloom came out on stage.

" Hello everyone and welcome! Thanks for coming out!" She giggled into the microphone. Gosh, everything she does irritates me. Especially when she flings that string mess of red hair on her head around.

" I just wanted to say that I hope your having a great time, and I wanted to honor a long time friend of mine". _Oh no, not again. Why can't she just leave me alone?_

" I think I'm going to go." I whispered to Brandon. He looked down at me peculiarly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I was planning on sneaking him out of sight to explain Bloom's idiotic feud, when she spotted me. Like always.

"Stella! Dear friend, come up on stage. I want everyone to see you." She smiled sickly. I just glared and refused to move. Her eyes zeroed in on my hand in Brandon's and her smile widened.

" Well suit yourself. You can watch from there." She turned her back on the crowed, microphone in hand, and shouted, " Everyone, meet the real Stella Solaria!"

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story so let me know what you think! I like Bloom and everything, but I needed a mean girl and she fit the bill. Don't be angry! Review to let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Embarrasing Revelations

**Chapter 2: Embarrassing Revelations**

A white screen came down in front of the stage. Bloom stepped out from behind it and snapped her fingers, like she was signaling to someone. A projection appeared on the screen. With it came my most embarrassing child photos. THE. MOST. EMABRRASING.

" This is Stella when she accidentally went potty on herself." Bloom said in a baby-talking voice. Everyone started laughing. My cheeks burned a little, but I couldn't help but think that if this was her attempt at 'ruining' my social life, then she has to do much better.

"And this is Stella when she got a boo-boo from too much sun." The picture showed me at 11-years-old and extremely pink skin all over. Yeah. That was a bad summer.

_How in the world did she even get these pictures? _We were never friends so it's not like I gave them to her before. Looking over at Brandon, I see he is staring at me. Probably gauging my reaction to this. I give him a weak smile, reassuring him that I was fine. He gave me a grin back and turned a glare on Bloom.

"Is this what you call entertainment? Because I'm getting pretty bored over here." He yells. _Wow he's defending me. That is hot._

Bloom glowered at him before saying," Fine. This is the last one. Hopefully you will like- Oops, that wasn't suppose to be in there!" she exclaims without remorse as I look at the screen. The picture wasn't that much of a shock to me in my heart. I knew they were messing around with each other. But everyone around me gasped as they witnessed the picture of Sky and Bloom locked in and intimate embrace, kissing rather passionately.

Brandon looked confused as he looked at the picture. He turned to me. "Who is that?"

I couldn't respond because my eyes filled with tears and my throat was chocked up. I just shook my head. Bloom looked at me with a grin and mouthed, "Sorry", to me. This was an all time low. Even for her.

I ripped my hand from Brandon's as I raced back through the now empty house and to the car. She just had to ruin everything. I was fine with being the hottest girl in school dating the hottest guy in school. We were the picture perfect couple. I even over-looked his little affair. Now everyone knows. Everyone.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._ I'll do that later tonight, but not here. Not were everyone will see me and call me weak. As I approach the parking lot, yeah she has a freaking parking lot, someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Stella, are you okay?" Musa asks sympathetically. I wanted to say, "No I'm not okay, jackass," but I refrained.

"I just want to go home. Where's your car?" Before she could respond, Sky comes running to the scene. Yippy.

"Stella! Wait!"

"I'll go get the car," Musa says.

"Stay away from me Sky." I warn as Musa searched for her car. For some reason he can't take a hint because he grabs my arm and forces me to look at him. \

" It was nothing. I swear! That was an old picture. I promise babe. Just hear me out." He pleaded as I struggled against his painful grip.

"Let me go you good for nothing son of a bitch! I hope you like your little slut." By now we have attracted the crowd from the backyard to the front yard. I have no idea how I am able to still keep my tears at bay.

"She said let her go." Someone stated. I turned around to see Brandon staring at Sky with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Stay out of this Newbern," at this Brandon tensed even more, "this is my girlfriend not yours."

" _Ex-_girlfriend big head. Get it right. We are OVER!" I shouted just so everyone could hear.

Sky releases his grip a little and I take full advantage. I turn my body from his and kick him in his "private area". He makes this chocked gurgling sound and falls to the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Bloom exclaims as she too marches up to me. I then notice that Brandon is behind, still keeping a respectful distance, but close enough for me to know that he has my back.

"I would stay away from me if I were you. Trying to embarrass me with those pictures was one thing, but stealing my boyfriend… If you thought I was your enemy before, you haven't seen anything yet." I promised in my most menacing voice.

"Stella, you don't scare me and you never will. Stealing your little boy-toy is just a tip of the iceberg." She replies snottily.

Musa pulls up the car next to me. _Thank god. _"Let's go Stella." She says.

"Gladly." Just before I approach the car, Bloom says, "Don't you wanna know how I got the pictures?"

"I don't really care anymore, slut-bag. Go tell someone who actually does."

"Well if I were you, I'd ask your supposedly 'best friend' about it." She stares pointedly at Musa.

I turn slowly back to the car window. Musa looks at me guiltily and remorsefully. "I'm so sorry Stella. I just….I really needed the money."

I stared at her in disbelief. "I can't BELIEVE you! You sold me out for MONEY!" My best friend. My best friend gave the enemy ammo for the destruction of my life. I can't believe this.

"Stella please. Just get in the car and I'll explain on the ride to yo-"

"NO!," I interrupted, "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're just like everyone else. A lying skank!" I scream. By now the tears have inevitably fallen down. _Darn it._

I run off down the sidewalk. Someone is yelling my name, but I don't really care. I just can't trust anyone anymore. NO ONE.

I know it is pretty stupid for me to be walk alone, in the dark at like midnight, but right now I'm beyond caring. When Bloom's gigantic house is finally out of my view, I take off my heels and start walking. Not too long after I hear a voice yelling my name.

"Stella, wait up!" Brandon jogs up next to me. "Why would you run off like that? You know how dangerous the streets are at this time of night. I haven't been here long, but being out in the middle of the night alone still doesn't sound like a good idea." He ranted as he stepped in front of me. He must be pretty conditioned if he ran after me and isn't out of breath.

" I know, I know. I just…. I had to get away from there." I said as I tried to surreptitiously wipe my eyes. I didn't do a very good job because his face softened. He reached his hand out and softly brushed a tear away from my cheek. "Don't cry Stella." His rough hands were gentle against my skin. We had one of those intense staring sessions again. I think he realized what he was doing, because his eyes widened and he slowly dropped his hand.

"Sorry." he says sheepishly.

"It's okay, really. I just really need to get home now."

"I'll walk with you. I mean, I can't let you walk all alone." He proclaimed.

The walk to my home was silent, yet nice. His presence was such a comfort to me. Much sooner than I hoped, we approached my yard. "This is it." I told him.

He walked me all the way to my door. It was like he didn't want me to leave yet. The strange thing is, I didn't want him to leave either.

"So… tonight sucked." He said

I laughed without humor. "Yeah. Not the best night in history."

"Well, I think there has to be one good thing from tonight. At least one good thing for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Meeting you of course." He smiled my favorite smile.

This guy right here….. I just don't know. For some reason he seems to like me.

"I would really like to see you again. We can even go out tomorrow if you want. Wait… I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you even want to see me again?"

_Do I ever! _" Yeah…. I do. It's just that I'm not looking for a relationship right now. As you saw I just broke up with my ex."

"It didn't look like a winning relationship to me." he mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying he that he seemed like a douche who has no qualms in hurting a girl. Emotionally," he touched my exposed arm, " or physically." His jaw was clenched as he saw the slight bruise I am just now noticing.

"He isn't abusive like that. And honestly you don't know enough about me to be passing judgments on my relationships." I stated defensively.

He raised and eyebrow at me, a skill I have yet to acquire. "Well that's why I would like to get together sometime. So we can get to know each other better. As friends if you want."

I pretended to think it over. Like I would actually say no. "Well, I have church early tomorrow morning. You wanna come with?"

He suddenly got very tense. Kind of like he did when Sky called him Newbern. " I don't… go to church….anymore." He said stiffly, not meeting my eyes.

_O…Kay? _" That's fine… We could go out afterward if you want to."

He seemed to relax a little. " Yeah. Since I already know where you live, I'll pick you up at… 2?

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

"

Well then… goodnight, Stell. See ya tomorrow." He grinned and began to walk away.

I frowned. "-a." I said after him. "It's Stell-a."

"Sure sure." He smirked. "See ya at two, _Stell."_ With one last grin, he jogged off.

In bed that night, I thought about the disastrous night at Bloom's and my chance meeting with the mysterious Brandon. That worst night of my life might turn out to be the best.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Since it's the summer, you can expect fast updates like these. I'm just so bored these days. So tell me what you think. Oh and if you hate Bloom now, you just wait. I got a few more tricks up my sleeve. That is, if you Review and tell me what you like.**


	3. Troublesome Gossip

**Chapter 3: Troublesome Gossip **

You now that feeling when you just wake up and for a split second you don't know where you are? Or what just happened the night before? When you just feel completely ignorant to previous or past events? Well if you don't, then you should. It's bliss for me.

My alarm clock reads: _7:30. _Yeah, I have to wake up this early to go to church. There are usually two morning services and my Dad and I go to the 8:00 o'clock service. Why we have to go to the earliest service, I will never know.

I shower and change into my new blue dress. I just bought it yesterday when I was shopping with…. Ugh. I don't even want to _think _about that traitor. I look back in the mirror. _I wonder if Brandon would like it._ He better, because I don't plan on changing today.

_Brandon. _I can still feel the soft caress he gave my cheek last night. I'm still thinking about him when my Dad starts banging on the door.

"Wake up Stella! It's time to go." He said gruffly. I open the door to show him that I was already fully dressed. My Dad didn't really look like me. He had really dark hair and facial hair everywhere. I mean, he is very handsome, but looks nothing like me. I am told I look exactly like my Mother. Not that I care. She can rot in hell.

"Oh. You're dressed. Well then let's go. Don't want to be late." He grinned and bustled down the hall. I'm not quite sure why he always wore his uniform to church. I guess to show his "power" over people.

Once we arrive at church, I knew something was off. Everyone was kind of glancing at me from the corner of there eyes. A few gave me pity looks. _Oh come on! How does the whole town know about something that only just happened last night? _This was a disadvantage of living in a small town.

The service hasn't started yet, so my Dad went off to talk to a few buddies. I want to get out of here. All the looks are getting me angrier then I thought they would. People haven't looked at me like this since my so-called Mother left town. It was completely unnerving.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to come face-to-face with Layla. Her black hair was styled beautifully down her back and her smile was infectious. "Hey Stella!" She said.

"Hey." I had to laugh at her exuberance. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. My step-bro told me he met you at the party last night. He's been talking about you all this morning too. _Stella, Stella, Stella._ It was quite annoying." He was talking about me? I couldn't help but feel delighted at this new fact. I also couldn't help but wonder why Layla came and he didn't though. I was about to ask her when she interrupted me.

"Oh, and I saw what happened last night. Bloom is such a witch. Don't worry about her. You okay though?" She asks genuinely. I know she is just being considerate, but it irked me to no end when people asked me if I was okay after something terrible just happened.

The same thing they did when Mother left. I absolutely hated it.

"I'm fine." I snap at her. I feel a bit guilty at the hurt look on her face. I sigh and say, "Look, I'm sorry I just…" I trail off as I look to see the couple who just walked into the chapel. Hand-in-hand.

Bloom and Sky.

What are they _doing? _Does Bloom seriously want to be called the town slut? Does Sky really want to be known as the town jerk? Do I honestly want to be known as the helpless girl who was cheated on and dumped? _Absolutely Not!_

Sky looks right at me then. He smiles weakly and gives me a half wave, as if trying to call a truce. I flick him off. _Wait, you can't flick people off in church, Stella! _He frowns. Like I care. I'm just done caring about him and his little skank.

"Stella, where do you think you're going?" My Dad inquires as I start to run out of the chapel. I turn back to him and look over his shoulder. Everyone is looking at me. There looks range from curiosity to strong pity. _So some of them don't know yet._ It doesn't matter; they will know soon enough if Bloom has anything to do with it.

"I can't…. I have to," I sniff to control my tears, "I just need to get out of here Dad. I'll… see ya at home." I run out before he has time to object. I always seem to be running now a days. I glance at my watch to see that it's 5 'til 8. No place is open this early. Well, except for one.

I race down to Sally's Ice Cream Pallor. I don't know why that's the name. They don't even serve ice cream. Just food and drinks. It's not a popular place, which is why I love to go. I push open the creaky door. The only sign of life is the man behind the counter. And he is sleeping on the stool. _Terrible service_. I didn't mind though. I don't come here to eat.

I start walking toward the booth in the back when I stopped short. There is already someone sitting here. _What is Brandon doing here? _He doesn't notice me approaching because he looks like he's in another world. He's still staring off into the distance, deep in thought, when I clear my throat.

"Hey stranger." I say, slightly wary of interrupting his thinking session. He looks up, startled for a second, and gives me a confused smile. "Stella? What are you doing here?"

The tears start to form again as I have an onslaught of recent events in my head. Brandon notices and says, "Never mind. Sit down…. Please." _You don't have to tell me twice_. "You look gorgeous by the way." I mumble a, "thanks."

I sit and start biting my nails. It's a terrible habit, I know, but I tend to do it when I'm upset or nervous. Brandon takes my hand and lowers it from my mouth. "Bad habit?" he asks. I can only nod and look down at my lap.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. You seemed to be in a deep thought when I came in. I swear I'm not stalking you or anything." I laugh nervously.

He smiles. "It's ok. Just some… stuff I have to deal with. Well, since were together now, why don't we start our date?"

_Date?_ "Umm.. I thought it was just a… get-to-know-you-better meeting or something."

His face fell slightly. "Oh. Well, we can have that 'meeting' right now and the date later on. How does that sound?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Brandon…."

"Never mind. Just forget it. I understand."

I didn't mean to make him in the least bit sad. I just couldn't let people in right now. It hurts too much. "Aren't you still curious why I'm here?" He had to wonder.

"Well, you don't seem to want to talk about it, so let's not talk about it. Unless you _do _want to talk about it." _Wow he is really perceptive._

"Ummm… no let's not speak of it right now."

"Cool. So, tell me about Stella Solaria." He said leaning forward.

I laughed humorlessly, "You probably don't want to know. I'm a pretty messed up girl."

"Well I'm a pretty messed up guy." I thought he was joking because of his smile, but something in his eyes told me he was kind of serious.

"Okay," I swallowed, "My favorite color is orange, I love mac and cheese, I can't sing to save my life, I can dance a little, I am extremely stubborn at times, and… I have a major soft spot for animals. Especially dogs. Your turn."

He looked a little shocked. Probably didn't expect me to speak so many words at the same time. I can't blame him; it takes me a while to be comfortable enough with a person to actually talk casually with them. That rule doesn't seem to apply right now though.

"Let's see… I actually have a dog. German Sheppard."

"Oh really! What's it's name?" I asked inquisitively.

He smiled wistfully. "Rose" he said softly. _There is definitely a deeper reasoning to that name. _

"That's a beautiful name," I respond. He smile widens. " Ok. Tell me more."

" Ah…." he trailed off. I'll help him out a little.

"How about we play twenty questions. I ask you twenty questions and you _have _to answer truthfully."

"Sure." He replies.

"Alright. Favorite sport?" I question. _Guys like sports, right?_

"Football."

"Favorite show."

"I… don't really like to watch television anymore. At least T.V. shows."

We went on and on with this game. After plenty of laughs and giggles, we were down to the last two.

"Okay… favorite color?"

"What color are your eyes?" he asks slyly.

"Yellow-orange. It's pretty weird."

"Well, my favorite color is actually yellow-orange, so it's not that weird."

I laughed whole-heartedly. "Very nice. Favorite food?"

"Chicken. Gotta love chicken."

"Actually… I'm a vegetarian." He looked a little surprised. He cleared his throat. "Well, everyone except vegetarians."

"I was joking," I giggled. "I love chicken too. Not a lot of course. But I do splurge myself now and then."

He chuckled. "So you're a weight-watcher, huh?"

"Yup, and proud of it."

"Well you should work out with me sometime."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Are you calling me fat?" He flat out laughed at that. I didn't find it that funny.

"No, I just thou-" He was interrupted by his cell-phone chirping. He looked at it briefly and his face darkened. _What's that about?_

"Uh, Stell I gotta run. I'll pick you up later for 'part 2'" He said distractedly as he stood up. "See ya!" I stop him before he leaves.

"Wait! Um…. I should probably get your number. You know, in case one of us needs to reschedule or something." I say with a slight blush. I have never had this much trouble

asking for a guy's number. I am really losing my game.

He gave a quick smile, grabbed a pen from his pocket, took hold of my forearm, and wrote down his number. He wrote it so fast I didn't have time to object to him putting ink on my skin.

When he was finished, he flashed me another grin and said, "Talk to you later Stell!" Then he was out of the door. Wow. That must have been some emergency if he had to leave like that this early in the morning. I look down at my watch to see that it was 8:30. Wow. Time went by fast. It defiantly didn't feel like we talked for thirty minutes. I guess that's what happens when you're actually enjoying yourself.

As I walk back home, I can't wipe the smile off my face. How did Brandon make me forget everything going on in my life like that? It was like he put me under his charming spell or something. The spell vanished, however, when I walked into my kitchen.

"Time to explain yourself, Stella. Now!" My father demanded.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So it's a bit longer, but I hope you liked it. And just so you know this is an All Human fic. Also, a reviewer said that they hated Mitzi more than Bloom. Well don't worry, she'll be making an appearance as well….. Review and tell me what you like or don't like. I need your opinions! Oh, and just because Stella says certain things doesn't mean I agree to them too!**


	4. Terrible Attitudes

**Chapter 4: Terrible Attitudes**

"I'm pretty sure the whole church has told you by now, Dad." I grumbled as I searched the refrigerator for a soda.

"Yes, well, I want to hear it from you. You seemed very upset when you left." he explained cautiously. He must realize this is a delicate subject.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." I started for the stairs hoping he would drop it before I blew up. No such luck.

"Stella Solaria, you get back here right now. You don't just walk away from me." He stated firmly. "Now with this whole Sky situation…"

"There IS no _situation_ Dad. He cheated on me with the prettier person. End of story." I fumed. I was getting heated and I should have stopped talking right there, but my mouth had other ideas. "What? Must seem like déjà vu for you, huh Dad." There it was. Me and my big mouth.

My Father visibly blanched. My mother was always a sensitive subject for him, even after all the hurt she caused us. He quickly gained his composure and looked at me evenly.

"Your aunt called yesterday. Wanted us to visit her. I told her we would. Today." He avoided confronting the comment on his ex-wife. I had hurt him. I feel like such a jerk. Then I re-thought about what he just said.

"Wait, today? I mean, what time?" There is no way I could possibly miss Brandon's "date" later.

"Does it matter? You're going regardless….but if you must know, we leave at noon. We'll probably stay the night as well. You know how she loves family time."

_No, No, No, No, No!_ I love my Dad's sister dearly, but I can't just cancel on Brandon like this.

"Dad, I can't. I have….other plans later on." I tried to explain. Not that he cared at this point. I have royally pissed him off for the day. And it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet.

"Well cancel them. Your visiting your aunt. After all she's done for you and you ungratefully pass up the chance to see her." He bristles, obviously offended. "You should be ashamed."

He goes around me to the front step and stops. "Since I missed the first church service, I'll be going to the second one. You can join if and when you calm your attitude." With that, he walked up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

I sighed and went to my own room. _What am I going to do now?_ I have to tell Brandon. Ugh, my life just sucks. I grab my cell phone, about to call Brandon's phone, when I hesitate. When he had to leave earlier, it sounded like an emergency. If I call now, I'll probably interrupt him. _I'll just leave a voicemail._

I dial the number from my arm. It rings 3 times before he picks up. Oops.

"Hello?" He says, a little winded.

"Um, hi Brandon. It's….Stella."

"Oh! Hey gorgeous. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

_Gorgeous. He called… me….gorgeous._ No one's ever called me that. I've heard _Pretty, Hot, _and even _Sexy _before, but never gorgeous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…again…but I wanted to let you know that I can't make it to our… get-together today."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. _God, I hate my Dad right now._

"I'm so sorry. I have to visit my aunt right outside of town. We'll be spending the night there, too. I tried to explain to my Dad that I had to go somewhere but he wouldn't hear any of it. He never does. I'm sor-"

"Stella, Stella. It's okay. Take a breath." He lightly chuckled.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. Family's important to me too. I understand. We can go out another time."

I blew out a relieved breath. "So you still want to go out with me? I thought I would have you running to the hills by now."

"Well, you are a handful, but I think I can manage." He teased. Then he sobered up a bit. "Listen, I'm sorry about just leaving all suddenly like that."

"Oh, you're fine. What was so urgent?" I hope he doesn't think I'm being _too_ nosy.

"Ah," he hesitated, "I'm actually at the hospital right now…"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask anxiously. How could he get hurt that fast?

"No, it wasn't me who got hurt. I'm fine. My older brother has asthma and had an episode. He's fine now though." He explained calmly.

"Well I'm glad, but I didn't know you had an older brother." _Where are all these secret siblings coming from?_

"Yeah. I guess Layla doesn't like talking about her new side of the family." He said ruefully. "My brother is back from college visiting the new 'fam', but he seemed to get worked up after some argument. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my family drama."

"No, no. I kind of understand family drama. Trust me. So did your Mom marry Layla's Dad or something?"

"Uh, no…my mother's dead." He said flatly.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. Gosh I should really stay out of your business." Or maybe just stick my foot in my mouth.

"You didn't know. But, yeah. It's been about 5 years since then. Some people aren't very happy to see my Dad move on." By the sound of his voice, I'm guessing he's one of those people.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so we just had a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward really, we just had nothing to say. He was the first to think of something though.

"So, how about we go out this Friday? We can catch a movie or something. Unless that sounds like too much of a date for you…" He trailed off, uncertain.

I have to stop acting like this. What is one date going to do? It's not like we're getting married. And I really like him.

"Yeah. I definitely would like that. How about 7?"

"Maybe 7:30, but I'll check. So…it's a date?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah. It's a date." I giggled.

"Cool. I'll talk to you later, gorgeous." he said softly.

I blushed, so glad he couldn't see me right now. "Ok."

My aunt's house isn't very big. It was actually more like a shack. Still, it was very comfortable and familiar to be in. I loved it.

"Oh, sweetheart! I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown so much!" My aunt gushes as she pulls me into a tight hug. I smile genuinely at her.

"Hey, Aunt Faragonda." For as long as I remember, my aunt has been in my life. No matter what. I feel a little guilty for not wanting to come, but there is something about Brandon made me want to be around him a lot.

"Well come on in. I made some food for you all." She said. "Gerald, close the door before you let all the flies in." My Dad did as she told him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Calm down woman and feed me." He teased. He loved teasing his sister. It just seemed like a sibling thing that people do.

She playfully glared at him. "Don't start with me little boy." Then she turned to me with a smile. "So, Stella let's go in the kitchen and talk." Without further a due, she proceeded to the kitchen with my father and I in tow.

Once we were seated, my aunt asked, "So, did you dumb that god awful boyfriend yet?" I knew she was teasing, but I tensed anyway. My dad quickly told her, " They had a slight… falling-out."

"No we didn't," I snapped. "He cheated so were through." _Why am I being such a bitch?_

The silence was kind of suffocating after my small outburst. Aunt Faragonda tried to make small talk, but only got short, one-worded answers from me. She didn't deserve that, but I hate talking about Sky.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened to reveal my 20-year-old cousin. She still looked exactly the same and still had that sort of snooty air about her.

"Mitzi, darling, come say hello!" my aunt said. "I forgot to tell you all that she is back from college for summer break."

_Great. _It's not like I hate Mitzi, she's my flesh and blood, but she annoys the crap out of me. Always treating me like I'm a little girl, even now. I'm 17 going one 18 next month for crying out loud. She looks at me and smirks.

"Well how goes it Stelly?" she coos. _What the hell? I'm not a baby._

"Hello Mitzi. How's college?" I ask, attempting to start a conversation.

She gives my dad a hug and sits next to me. "You know. The usual. Oh, wait. You don't know." she giggled. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Well, it's pretty cool. Glad we got this break though. Baltor is _so_ irritating sometimes." _I know the feeling._

Baltor is Mitzi's on-again-off-again boyfriend. Their romance started in 9th grade and is still going on. Kind of like Sky and I were.

"Well, I'm glad you are adjusting well." My dad inputted. I was getting sleepy. Glancing at my watch, I realized that it was almost 10 p.m. I wanted to talk to Brandon again before I went to bed. I don't know why. I just do.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Mitzi asked. My aunt and dad looked at me warily. _Don't be rude. Don't be rude._

"We're not together anymore." I said. _Please don't ask why._ But this is Mitzi, so of course she's going to ask.

"Well why not? You seemed all lovey dovey the last time I was here. What happened?" She leaned forward as if she was about to get an interesting scoop. I looked into her eyes for a second. Something told me she already knew.

I pushed my chair back from the table. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Already. You didn't even finish your food." Is it this girl's mission to get me to slap her?

"I'm tired. Goodnight." I turn and race down the hall to the guest room. I actually was a little sleepy. I change into my pajamas, when I get a text.

_**Hope u r having a good time. Just wanted to say goodnite. Can't wait until Friday. ~B**_

I smiled goofily. He wanted to say goodnight to me too. How could one simple text make me so happy?

There was a knock on the door, proceeded by my dad poking his head in the room. "Hey, look, you need to apologize. I know you're upset about… you-know-who, but you won't disrespect your Aunt. Or me." He semi-lectured.

"Okay. I'll do it know." I stated. It's only reasonable. Sky isn't an important factor to me anymore. Brandon is.

He looked a little surprised. I don't blame him. My mood swings have always been a problem. "Um…. Alright then." He ushered me out of the room.

After apologizing to my aunt (not Mitzi) I went back to my room and grabbed my phone to text Brandon back.

_**Thanks. It's okay I guess. I can't wait to see you either. Goodnite ~S**_

I think for a second and add handsome after goodnight. I'm feeling a little bold. His answer was almost immediate.

_**Okay gorgeous ;) ~B**_

I fall asleep that night with a wide grin on my face and the word gorgeous bouncing around in my head.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Okay so some of you probably don't like Stella's attitude toward other people. It's just these defensive walls she puts up that make her seem mean. Don't worry, Brandon is surely going to break them down ;-) I'm updating this today because I won't be able to update again until Monday. Big wedding up north. Sorry. Enjoy this Chapter and I hope it will satisfy you until next week! Review!**


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5: First Date**

The week passed by slowly, much to my dismay. My Dad thawed out a little bit and let me go out Friday. I apologized for what I said to him, but I could tell that the damage was done. No taking it back now.

Brandon and I texted each other every night since Sunday. It would be little goofy comments, but they seemed to make my day. By the time Friday arrived though, I was a wreck. I had no idea where the date was therefore I had no idea what to wear. It's already 7:00 and I am still in my bathrobe.

I'm not exactly rich, but my family is definitely upper middle class. My Dad may be a cop, but he is a genius to me. His investments in the stock market always seem to pay off. That's why my mother decided to trap him into a marriage by getting knocked up with me.

I walk into my closet and decide to wear a simple orange cotton dress. It comes down an inch below my knees. I hear the familiar ring of the house's doorbell. _What? He said he would be here at 7:30. _My Dad answers the door, but I can't hear his greeting.

I slip on my heels and carefully walk down the steps. No matter how much I wear them, I cannot for the life of me run in them.

"Stella. Your…. friend is here." He stated obviously. Brandon had his back to me until he turned with a bright smile on his face. It faltered slightly when he saw what I was wearing. _Did he not like it?_

"I'll see you kids by 11:00. Understand?" My Dad said to me but stared at Brandon with a pointed look.

I grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him out of the door before my Dad could embarrass me any further. "Understood, Dad. Bye!" Brandon shouted a goodbye over his shoulder as well. We kind of stood in front of his car together.

He flashed my favorite smile "Stell, you look… Stunning."

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." And he didn't. He was wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt with a black suit jacket. _So I guess we're going somewhere fancy, _I giggled inside my head.

He opened the door and ushered me in. When we started on the road, he turned on some type of rock music. I laughed out loud at the banging music. It sounded ridiculous to me.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asked, glancing at me for a quick second.

"It's just… do you really like this stuff?" I point at the offending radio system.

"Yeah. Classic rock is the best. What's wrong with it?" He playfully pouted.

"Nothing, Nothing! It's just not my cup of tea."

"Okay, then what is? Hannah Montana? Taylor swift? Justin Bieber?" He teased.

I giggled. "Maybe. I mean, Taylor Swift isn't that bad. I tend to listen to pop and R&B music though."

"Interesting. I'll have to get you into some rock soon though."

"I don't think that's going to happen, sweet cheeks."

"We'll see, Gorgeous," He smiled and stopped the car. I hadn't noticed that we reached our destination. Guess I was too wrapped up in Brandon to realize it.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because your gorgeous." He stated like it was an obvious fact. I smiled and finally looked at the restaurant in front of us.

"You brought me to _Me Gusta_?" I asked, slightly shocked and highly impressed. _Me Gusta_ is probably the most expensive restaurant in town. It is always booked and you always need a special reservation. I went here with Sky so I know the prices are hefty.

"I wanted the best for you. So, why not?" He said with a smirk. Grasping my hand, he led me to the front door. I couldn't ignore the jolt of pleasure I felt with his hand in mine.

We walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a woman at the podium.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" she asked. I looked at Brandon who stated, "Table for two please."

"Okay. What is the name of your reservation?" Brandon looked a little stunned and then blushed slightly.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" he told the lady and steered me to the far right wall of the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, holding my breath. He couldn't possibly be sick of me yet.

"I.. uh… I forgot to make a reservation. I'm sorry." He confessed. I blew out a sigh of relief and laughed slightly.

"That's okay. Let's just go somewhere else."

As we walked back to the car he mumbled, "God, I can't get anything right lately." _What does he mean?_

I stopped him before he opened my car door. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to go anyway." I said honestly. "I've been here with…my ex before."

He relaxed a little, but not much, and gave me a small smile. I grabbed his hand, "I'm pretty sure where ever we go will be great. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." I whispered. He gave me a full out grin then and I grinned back.

"Well then I think I have the perfect place." He said ushering me into the car once more. We teased each other some more about his choice in music, when we arrived at Sally's Ice Cream Parlor. I laughed a little at his choice. It was exactly where I was thinking too.

"Might as well finish part 2 of our date where we finished part 1." Brandon said as he guided me into the parlor. There are actually a few people here tonight.

"I think that's a great idea." I stated as we sat down in 'our booth'.

"So… you have a nice car." I laughed nervously, trying to start the conversation. _I'm such a geek. _I almost started to bit my nails again when Brandon grabbed my hand again.

"You okay? You seem a little jittery." he observed. _Stop being so damn perceptive._

Before I could respond, our waitress came to get our order. The only waitress I know who would actually care enough to do it was Flora.

"Hello and welcome to- Stella!" she said surprised. "How's it going?"

"Fine. How's your summer going?"

"As good as it can I guess." she laughed a little, then glanced at Brandon. "Oh, are you on a date?"

I giggled. "Yeah. Flora this is Brandon. Brandon, Flora."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Flora."

"Likewise." she said brightly, then winked at me. She pulled out her notepad. "What would you like?"

I ordered my hotdog and Brandon ordered his cheeseburger, then Flora took off.

"Old friend of yours?" he asked referring to Flora.

"Yeah. We kind of grew apart this year, but she's still a friend." I responded.

"My brother and I grew apart last year too. I could blame it on him going off to college, but it's a lot more than that."

"What did you say your brother's name was?"

"Helia. He'll be a college sophomore next year. You should meet him."

"I would love to." I'd love to meet any of his family members.

"We're actually having a cookout tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said without hesitation.

He smiled. "Great." _Damn, that smile should be considered a deadly weapon._

Flora came back with our meals and went into the back room. I took a bit out of my hotdog. "The food actually tastes good tonight." I thought I said it in my head but apparently I didn't. Brandon laughed.

"I think so too. You've got a little something…" Before I could register what he was doing, he reached across the table and swiped the side of my lips softly. "There. All gone." he said smirking.

I took a shaky breath and thanked him. _What is this boy doing to me?_

We finished eating in comfortable silence and Brandon paid for the meal. As we were walking out, Brandon checked his watch. "It's only 10 o'clock. Wanna take a small walk?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded and we started down the sidewalk. It was kind of windy outside but when our arms brushed each others, I was shivering for a whole different reason. Brandon apparently thought I was cold, because he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. I smiled gratefully and secretly inhaled his scent.

"So, who's going to be at your cookout?" I asked.

"Just Helia and his friends, me, my Dad, and our… extended family." He said sourly.

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"It's not that. Layla's mom, Karen, is a great woman. I just can't get used to the whole 'big happy family' picture yet. My Dad seems to have no problem though."

"Well, you said it's been five years since your mother's death right?" I said softly. "Maybe your father is just trying to move on."

"Yeah, I know." He said. We walked in silence for a little bit. "What about your mom?"

I hesitated. I've never told anyone personally about what exactly went down with my mother. I didn't really trust anyone with that information. Brandon noticed my hesitation and said, "You don't have to tell me. Didn't mean to pry."

"No it's fine." For some reason, I felt like I could trust him. "She kind of ditched my Dad and I when I was nine. This small town obviously didn't satisfy her large dreams." I laughed humorlessly.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her since then. I don't want to either. How could someone just up and leave there husband a child like that? She only wanted my Dad for money, but he foolishly fell in love with her."

"Sometimes love blinds you like that." He said. "Or crushes…" he trailed off looking at me sideways. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Will your dog be there?" I asked effectively changing the subject.

"Of course. She's practically part of the family too. We had her ever since mom first got sick. Cancer." he said lowly. "She fought it off the first time, but then it came back vigorously."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "That's terrible." Then I did something directly off impulse. I hugged him around the neck. He was a bit surprised but relaxed into the hug with ease. His arms around me felt so natural and safe. Like nothing could harm me if I was in his arms.

We stood there for a while, just hugging. I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his head and he buried his face in my neck.

"I should probably be getting you home now," he mumbled against my neck. His breath tingled my skin. I hummed in agreement, but we still didn't let go. He pulled away first, but not before his lips brushed my cheek.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the direction we came in. I was still swooning over the kiss on the cheek.

The walk to the car and the drive home were quiet. He held my hand the whole time though. When we arrived at my house he walked me to my front door. We kind of just stood there like we did the first time he walked me to my door.

"So… The cookout starts at 4. We won't stay that long if you don't want to." Brandon says.

"That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed the doornob.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, dangerously close to my lips. He kind of lingered there before he leaned in further and whispered in my ear. "See ya then, gorgeous." He turns around and walks to his car.

I walk into the house and slide down the closed door with a stupid smile on my face that won't go away.

_See ya then, gorgeous._

I'm starting to love my new nickname.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't get back until 7 last night and I was soooo tired.**

**So, How did you like the first date? Hope it's not too cheesy and I hope you liked this fluff chapter, because it won't be like this forever! Review please and tell me what you like.**


	6. Defined Relationship

**Chapter 6: Defined Relationships**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? I'm not comfortable with you going over his house." My father said for the hundredth time. Brandon will be here in a couple of hours and my Dad has been giving me the third degree.

"Dad, it's not like I'm spending the night. He wants me to meet his family." It felt like I was repeating myself over and over again. I get that he's protective of his only child, but he is going overboard.

My Dad followed me into the kitchen. "Already? Are you two even in a relationship like that yet?" He questioned.

"Well….not really." I'm not quite sure what the status of our relationship is. "We only just went on our first date last week." Brandon called me last Saturday and told me the cookout was rescheduled for this Saturday. The reason for the rescheduling was due to heavy rainstorms. Now it's bright and sunny. No excuses.

"Hmm….I don't like this boy."

"You don't like any boy I date, Dad." I say patiently. Better not get on his bad side today.

he grumbles something under his breath and walked into the den. I sighed and went up into my room. I receive a text on my phone from Musa. Ugh.

_**Hey ~M**_

Should I even respond? I haven't spoken to her in weeks since her betrayal. Maybe I'm being overdramatic, but what she did really hurt me.

_**What do you want? ~S**_

_**What r u up 2? ~M**_

Is she really trying to create small talk with me? Suddenly my phone vibrates out. Musa.

"What?" I answer rudely. I didn't think I could possibly put that much venom in my voice.

"Stella! I didn't even expect you to answer." she said, relieved.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I gritted out.

"I just.. I wanted to talk to you. I miss you, Stella. Just here me out when I tell you I'm so sorry for giving Bloom those pictures. It's just…. You know how my family's financial situation is. We really needed the money. Please Stella, forgive me." she finished and took a breath to collect herself again.

I kind of pause for a few seconds. The old me would have just hung up in the middle of her explanation, but the happier side of me made me hear her out. I was still angry about what she did, but I think I may forgive her. In the future that is.

"I've gotta go Musa. I sort of understand, but it doesn't erase what you did." I hung up before she could apologize again. That went better than I thought.

I changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a orange tank top. My Dad was asleep on the couch when I went back downstairs. I snatched the remote from his belly and watched a rerun of Bridezillas. These chicks were crazy. By the time it was over, the doorbell rang. _Finally,_ I thought. Even thought he was a couple of minutes early.

I opened the door and was greeted with Brandon's warm smile that took my breath away. "Hey" He said.

"Hi," I responded breathlessly.

Apparently my Dad woke up somewhere in between, because he was right behind me.

"I want her home by 9." he said sternly.

I balked. "9 o'clock?" He nodded. "Oh, come on, Dad. Seriously?"

"No, it's okay Stella." Brandon said. "I'll have her home on time, sir."

My Dad looked pleased and closed the door behind us. I looked up at Brandon in confusion. "You don't want me to stay longer?"

"Of course I do! I just want to stay on your Dad's good side for now. I want to be able to take you out on more unsupervised dates in the future." He chuckled. I just smiled and jumped in the car.

Brandon's house was only about 10 minutes away from mine. The front yard was well groomed and there were already several cars surrounding the home. I see some people on the front porch laughing and drinking out of red plastic cups.

Brandon comes around to open the car door for me. "So I thought it was going to be small and everything, but I guess my brother told all his buddies to come. I hope your okay with this." He said.

"I'll be fine Brandon." I grin. He smiles back and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Come on. There are some people I want you to meet real fast."

He guides my into the house where there are even more people. They're either sitting in the kitchen playing cards, talking on their phones, eating on the floor, or watching television. Brandon and I go into the kitchen.

"Helia." He calls out. A guy with medium length black hair in a short ponytail, turns around in his chair. When he looks at me, he stands up and walks over to us.

"Hey man. So, this is the wonderful Stella we've been hearing about, huh?" Helia asks with a smile. It's a lot like his brother's.

"Yeah. Stella this is my brother and Helia this is my…." He trails off uncertainly. He doesn't know how to define our relationship either. _I kind of wish he would just ask me to be his girlfriend._

"His girl!" someone else at the table yells out. I blush as he stands up and sticks out his hand. "I'm Nabu. Layla's boyfriend."

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you both." I say with a smile.

The front screen door opens and Layla enters with Flora.

"Hey boys!" Layla says as she goes to the refrigerator for something. "Stella! What's happin' girl? I see Brandon found a way to drag you here."

Brandon cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but she wanted to come."

Layla laughed and teased him by saying, "You sure you didn't drag her here to take away her sweet innocence?"

He playfully glared at her and they started a little banter with one another. They seemed like any other brother and sister to me. I didn't really hear them because I was watching Helia. He seemed to be quite smitten by Flora's beauty, because he wouldn't stop staring at her. Flora didn't seem to notice at all.

I unwrapped myself from Brandon and glided over to Flora. "Hey chick." I greeted her grinning.

"Hi Stella. On another date again?"

"Sort of. But enough about me." I lean in to whisper in her ear. "It looks like Helia is liking what he sees." I pulled back to see her confused expression. I turn her slightly to the direction of Helia. She gasps slightly. "Oh."

_Mission accomplished._

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I spoke too soon because he was already walking in her direction.

"Hello." Helia says staring into her eyes. "I'm.. uh… Helia."

I smile as Flora blushes and says, "Hi. I'm Flora."

"I'm going to go… try the… punch. Heard it was good." I quickly made the excuse and walked away to give them some private time. Who knew I could be such a match maker.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist from my back. "Hey." Brandon said softly. "Do you want anything to eat? The food is ready." I turn in is arm to come face-to-face with him. I nodded, which mad our noses brush together. It tickled.

He kissed my nose, grabbed my hand, and leaded me into the backyard. There was sort of a buffet line going on here. Brandon and I grabbed a paper plate and loaded them with chicken, casserole, deviled eggs, hot dogs, and beans. We sat down at a picnic table with several of Brandon's cousins. They didn't bother saying anything to us so Brandon didn't say anything to them.

"Son! Would you stop eating for once and help bring out some more chairs!" I could only assume it was Brandon's father talking to him.

Brandon sighed and looked at me apologetically, "I'll be right back." I nodded and he walked off to his father, clearly annoyed.

I finished my food and went to throw it away. Brandon still wasn't back, so I went to get some punch from the table. As I was sipping, some guy sauntered up to me.

"Well, hello." He said in a smooth voice.

"Hi," I say politely. I glance around the yard again. _Where is Brandon?_

"I noticed you were standing all alone. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be all alone." He stated.

I laughed nervously. "Um actually I'm not-" but before I could finish, Brandon appeared beside me.

"She's not alone, Carter. Back off." Brandon says calmly. "She's with me."

Carter looked surprised. "Really? Doesn't seem like-"

"Doesn't matter what it seems like." Brandon interrupted and slid an arm around my waist. "She's my girlfriend and I would appreciate if you would respect that."

_Girlfriend. Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND!_

Okay calm down, Stella. He's probably just in the heat of the moment.

"Well, my bad man." Then he turned to me with a cocky grin. "See ya later, cutie." I probably should have been flattered, but I only liked Brandon calling me nicknames. Not some stranger.

I heard Brandon release a long sigh and turned to look at him. His face and body was still tense from the encounter. I rubbed his arm slightly. "Hey." He turned his head toward me. "You okay?" I ask concerned. My mind is still slightly reeling from the whole girlfriend comment. _Did he mean that. _

He stared into my eyes and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry about that. Carter knows how to get under my skin sometimes. I guess I'm just a little protective of you." He confesses sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

I smile at him. "It's cool. You should come back to finish your food." We started back to the table, when Brandon's father stopped in front of us.

"You're not going to introduce me, son?" He asks.

Brandon looks up to the sky for a second and fixes his stare on his father. "Dad this is Stella. Stella this is my Dad."

I stick my hand out. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Powers. Brandon only has great things to say about you." Nothing's wrong with fibbing a little bit to gain brownie points. Brandon glances at me with a smirk.

"He does? Sorry, but that is just really hard to believe." he said shaking my hand but giving Brandon a weird look. Brandon just stared back.

"Are we done with introductions, father?" He said coldly. Ouch. There is definitely more bad blood between them than I thought.

His Dad ignored him and spoke to me again. "Please call me Stan, Stella. Thank you for coming." With one last strange look at Brandon, Stan left.

We kind of just stood there for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and turned to me. "Wanna dance? I'll explain a few things."

"That sounds good." The lyrics of the song couldn't be heard over the talking, but the beat was slow and soothing. A few more couples were in the yard dancing . One of them included Flora and Helia. _Whoa. They hit it off fast_. I wonder how their relationship would work if they decided to explore one. He is going to be a college sophomore next year while Flora is just going to be a senior in high school. Oh well. They'll find some way I guess.

I wrapped my arms around Brandon's neck as he wrapped his around my waist. It felt perfect and natural. Like I belong here, in his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled the whole time.

"That makes me feel like…a princess or something." I say once I catch my breath.

"Well, princess, you deserve the best." He smiled my favorite smile.

I still had a few questions though.

"You didn't seem so happy with your Dad." I stated.

"Well he isn't exactly a lovable guy. We never had a great relationship to began with." He lowered his voice. "After my mom passed, it just got worse. Now I'm just a liability to him."

"Don't say that." I scolded. "I'm sure he loves you, he just has a funny way of showing it."

"Sure." he mumbled, still tense. It kind of worries me that he doesn't believe his own father loves him. That was a heavy subject for a later time though.

"So is Carter a cousin or something?" I ask curiously trying to change the subject. I probably should've thought of something else because this made him tense even more.

"Yeah. He is always stirring up trouble. Sorry again for going all possessive on you." He laughed nervously.

I grinned in reassurance. "No harm done. But I do have another question. Last one I promise. But you don't even have to answer it. I completely understand if you don't. It's not like you meant it or anything-"

"Stella! Breathe, princess." He said calmly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… back there when you were arguing with Carter… you said… you told him…" I swallowed. _Why is this so hard?_ "You said I was your girlfriend." I say quickly. I look up at him and he seems to freeze for a second.

"Oh. That. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He explained quietly.

"You didn't! I just wanted to know if you… ya know… actually meant it." I whispered, looking down.

There was a slight pause and I felt his finger lifting my chin up. "Yeah, I meant it." He whispered back. "Do you oppose?" _Does he honestly think I do?_

Before I can respond, he lifts my chin higher and lowers his mouth to mine. Sweet baby Jesus. This boy can kiss. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I tightened my arms around his neck and pressed myself a little closer. The hand on under my chin found it's way back to my waist and the hand on my waist wound it's way in my blond hair, pulling me closer than I thought possible. I definitely didn't mind. I was in heaven. Brandon heaven.

Brandon didn't get a chance to deepen the kiss, because we soon heard the wolf-whistles and cat-calls in the background. I completely forgot we were even at the cookout. I was way too wrapped up in Brandon. My… Boyfriend. I pulled away reluctantly, blushing. Brandon pressed his forehead into mine smiling widely.

"Man, Brandon. I guess that is your girl!" Nabu yells out, laughing along with the rest of the crowd. I blushed even harder and turned my face into Brandon's shoulder.

He chuckled lowly and said, "Shut up, Nabu!", while hugging me close. I turned my face into his neck and we swayed back and fourth a little while longer. I could stay in the safety of his arms forever.

The rest of the day was spent with Brandon introducing me to more family members, dancing, watching TV, stealing kisses, and just goofing off. I have never had this much fun in my life. It was almost 9 o'clock before I knew it.

"I had such a good time." I told Brandon as he walked me to my porch. "Helia already seems in love with Flora." I laugh.

"I know. He's pretty passionate about things like relationships and stuff." He said taking my hands in his and pulling me close to his chest.

"So…you never did answer my question. Do you oppose?" He asked cautiously. He is so cute when he's unsure of things.

"You didn't really give me a chance to answer." I tease, lightly blushing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, you're just too hard to resist, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck again. I'm beginning to think he does this a lot when he gets embarrassed. It fills me with joy to know that I have been with him long enough to notice little things about him like this.

"Well, I'm not complaining exactly." I lean up to give him a peck on the lips. Then it turned into two. Then a last lingering third kiss.

"I don't oppose."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! They truly make my day. Did you like the fluff? Hope you did. A reviewer gave me the idea of Brandon's new nickname for Stella. Thanks! **

**I love Stella and Brandon but I love Flora and Helia too. Expect more of them soon. Oh and sorry about Brandon's last name. I don't remember them mentioning it in the show.**

**So…. Review and tell me what you think! I need your go ahead to continue! I think Bloom will be making another appearance next time….**


	7. Calm before

**Chapter 7: Calm before…**

"Flora, for the last time, just wear your blue skirt." I say exhausted after trying to convince Flora for the umpteenth time.

"This isn't some ordinary party, Stella. I can't just go and wear old skirts!" Flora exclaims nervously. She gets really worked up over the smallest things sometimes. The party she is speaking of is the annual 4th of July Fireworks Show in Solaria. I go every year with my Dad out of duty, but this year I'm going with Brandon.

"Flora, relax." I sigh. "How about we go shopping today? Then you'll have something totally rocking for Helia tonight." I could practically hear her blush over the phone as I spoke of her two-day-old- sort-of boyfriend. When I say they hit it off, they hit it off fast. They left the party early Saturday for a date. She called me afterward and told me all about it.

"Really? Oh, you don't have to do that Stella. You probably already have plans." She said hurriedly.

"No really, I want to. I don't have any clothes to wear either. Besides, Brandon has work today." He works at the bookstore around the corner of his house for the summer. "Maybe we can stop by the bookstore on the way there." I say nonchalantly. I haven't had my dose of Brandon for the day.

She giggled. "I'm sure we can make time for that. Plus, I heard the checkout guy was pretty hot." She teased.

"If you think he's hot, you should see his brother." I laughed. We talked a little while longer and I agreed to meet her at the bookstore. I quickly put my shoes on and raced to the car so I can have a little time with Brandon before she came. My Dad was at work, so I didn't get any hassle for running through the house.

I park next to Brandon's truck in the parking lot and make my way into _Books & Bargains._ There weren't many people here. The ones that were here, were drinking coffee and chatting. I spotted Brandon pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. _Who is he calling now? _I thought and found my answer when my phone cried out Brandon's special ring tone. It was very loud in the quiet shop so all heads turned in my direction, including Brandon's.

He smiled my smile and waved at me to come over. I turned my head in the others direction and mouthed 'sorry' before walking toward Brandon. "Hi handsome." I say brightly.

"What's up, gorgeous?" He responded. "I was just calling you, as you saw, to ask how your day was going so far."

I leaned over the counter. "Missing you mostly." I say as he meets me half way across the counter to peck me on the lips.

"I would have to say the same." He says gently. Brushing some of my hair behind my ear he says, "I was glad to get out of the house though. Helia was driving me insane talking about Flora. I wonder if that's what I was like when I first met you."

I giggled slightly. "Well, I know I thought about you _all_ the time. Speaking of Flora, she is meeting me here so we can shop for tonight. He looked confused for a second and I laughed. "We're not shopping _here_ Brandon. We're just meeting here." I laughed again at his slip of common sense.

"Oh. I knew that." He tries to play it off.

"Suuuuure you did."

The door jingles and Flora walks in. "Hey, Brandon. Hey, Stella." I give her a hug and Brandon waves form behind the counter. "Ready to go?" she asks. I nod and give Brandon another kiss before walking towards the door.

"Oh Flora," Brandon says. "Please text Helia sometime today. He looked like a lovesick puppy at the house when I left."

Flora blushes and laughed embarrassedly. "I'll be sure to do that." I blew one last kiss to Brandon before Flora dragged me out of the bookstore.

We drove our separate cars to the mall. Parked right next to one another, we proceeded into _JC Penny's. _

"So…where to first?" Flora questions. _She must not shop a lot._

"Let's start with shirts and work our way down." I suggest as we walk toward the women's section.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" She inquires.

"Yeah. Actually, it's not until 3 weeks."

"I wonder what Brandon will get you."

"Me too." I say. I really do wonder what he'll get me.

"Oh, this one's cu-" Flora was interrupted by her cell phone chirping. She checked it out and laughed at her apparent text message.

"Helia?" I guess. She nods and texts back.

"Like I was saying, this shirt is adorable." She boasts the turquoise shirt with glitter designs. It was pretty cute.

"I think it's hideous. But that's no different from your regular wardrobe is it, Dora?" An unwelcome and familiar voice said. I turned around to see Bloom and he human servants flanking each side of her.

"Who the hell is Dora? It's Flora, dipstick. Get it right or don't say her name at all." I spat at her. She wasn't just going to talk to _my_ friend like that.

I felt Flora pulling on my arm. "Let's just go Stella. She's not worth our time." I turn to Flora and see that she has a solemn look on her face.

"Oh, don't go yet Dora. I can help you with your dreadful search for clothes. Shopping for the party tonight?" she asks snottily. When we didn't offer an answer she said, "Well, you probably want my help instead of Ms. Fashion-not over here." She lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "You might want to go check out the salvation army, Dora. We all know you can't afford $20.00 shirts." She and her zombies laughed.

Flora's eyes started to water and my blood boiled even farther. _Oh, hell no._

I turned to Bloom. "Look here, idiot. If you have nothing better to do then tease others, then you really need a life. What? Your boyfriend not giving you much attention lately." I mocked and her eyes flashed. Hmm, there's something going on there too. More ammo for me.

"He isn't is he?" I laughed and crossed my arms. "Karma's a bitch, huh?"

Bloom smiled tightly. "Stella, I don't have time for idiots like yourself." She looked at Flora again. "That shirt shows your fat, by the way." I almost swung on her but Flora stopped me.

"Come _on_, Stella." she begged. I gave in with one last dirty look at Bloom. She just smiled and said, "See you both tonight."

Flora was silent as we walked into the food court. "You okay?" I asked. Of course she's not. I hate it when people ask me that, too.

"I'll be fine." She sniffs. "I'm going to the bathroom real fast, okay? Hold my purse for me please." she says looking at the ground.

"Flora-"

"I'm fine." Her voice breaks and she shoves the purse at me. "Be right back." she mumbles as she darts off to the bathroom.

I sigh. Flora is too nice and sensitive to be teased like that. I hate Bloom so much right now. Does she have any type of life?

Flora's phone rings in her purse. I take it out to see that it's Helia. _Should I answer? _Probably not. But maybe he can calm Flora down.

"Hi Helia, it's Stella." I say trying for cheerfulness.

"Hey, Stella. Is Flora around?" He asks a little confused. Probably because I'm answering her phone.

"Well…she's kind of upset right now. We had a slight encounter with this bitch from school and she was really mean to her. Flora is really sensitive sometimes." I explained.

"What? Is she okay now?" He asked concerned and a little angry. _Hmmm. I think I'm going to like this guy for her._

"She's fine now, I think." As I say this, Flora emerges from the bathroom. "Maybe you can talk to her?" I propose. Flora is in front of me know. She mouths to me, "Who are you talking to?"

"Yeah. Let me speak with her please." He says. I hand the phone over to her and mouth back to her 'Helia'. Her red-rimmed eyes widen and she takes the phone.

"I'll go order some food." I say as she begins her conversation with Helia. I order some burgers and fries from _Kyle's,_ and stand by the counter to wait.

As I bring the food to the table, Flora bounces over. "Thanks for the food. How much was it?" She asks, pulling out her wallet.

"Oh, no. I've got you. I don't need any money back." I say, sitting down.

She frowns slightly. "I don't need charity, Stella."

"I know that," I say, surprised. "I just don't need you to pay me back. Can't I spot my friend once." I joked. She looked at e warily but thanked me and sat down to eat.

"Helia cheer you up some?" I ask knowingly. She flushes and looks down. "He tends to do that for me." I just smile and nod.

The next hour was spent trying to find clothes and dodge Bloom. Flora found a very pretty pink sundress to wear. I found an orange top and white skirt to match. What can I say, I gotta have my orange.

We drove back to my house and watched TV for a couple of hours. Just to pass time. The event didn't start until 7. I heard a car drive up and, thinking it was Brandon, I jumped up to open the door. It was just my Dad though.

"Oh. Hey, Dad. How was work?" I asked.

"Don't sound more excited." Dad chuckled. "It was well I suppose. Glad we're going to that firework show again. Some good old Father-Daughter bonding time." He nudged my shoulder and walked into the den to greet Flora.

_Crap._ I didn't tell him I was going with Brandon yet. I was hoping he would assume I was, but apparently he didn't. "Umm, Dad?" I called out. He turned around. "I was actually going to go wi-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. _Crap._

"I'll get it!" Flora bounces to the door and in comes Brandon and Helia.

I look at my dad apologetically, hoping he would understand. He looked disappointed and looked away from me. "I…understand Stella. Go ahead. I'll see you there." He said gruffly and nodded at Brandon and Helia, before walking back out of the door.

Guilt gnawed at me like never before. We _did _do this every year together. I'm not meaning to push him away, I just… I don't know. I'll make it up to him somehow.

Brandon walks up and looks down at me. "You sure you want to go with us? I'll understand if you want to-"

"No, no ,no. I'm going with you. I'll deal with my Dad later." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tight. How could I possibly miss him so much in just a few hours?

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "We should probably be getting to the show."

I pulled back and grinned. "Right."

We turned toward the door to see Helia and Flora wrapped in a passionate kiss. Brandon cleared his throat as I giggled. Flora pulled away with a bright red face. Helia was in a daze and grinning like an idiot before he shook his head once as if to clear it. "Um…you guys ready?"

* * *

The event was in full blast by the time we got there. People were dancing, sitting, running around, and eating all over the large park.

"Let's find a spot to watch the show!" Flora says over the music. I brought two blankets to share between the four of us. Flora and Helia took one and laid it horizontally so they could sit side by side. Helia wrapped an arm around her and spoke to her in that gentle tone of his. I smiled to myself. _You go, Flora._

Brandon laid our blanket vertically. I looked at him suspiciously as he motioned for me to sit down. When I sat, he sat as well, putting his legs on either side of me and allowing me to lean my back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed contently.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" He asked in my ear.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me that much. As long as it's from the heart."

"I should've known that's what you would say." He chuckled lowly. I smiled.

"Hey, how old is Helia?"

"He turned twenty in March. Why?" He asked.

"Just curious about he and Flora's age difference. She's eighteen so it's not that much of one." I wonder how long this fling is going to last between them. And if it isn't a fling, then how in the _hell_ are they going to make a long-distance relationship like that work.

"Well, technically, you're still under aged." He said. I looked back at him and saw he was teasing me.

"Only two more weeks to go, buddy. Then we'll be the same age." I turn back around and played with his fingers.

Brandon gave me a small squeeze and helped me stand up. "Look up."

The fireworks were beautiful. They are practically the same every year, but this time they seemed even more glamorous. The reds and blues and whites and yellows of the sparks were mesmerizing. Here, with Brandon's arms wrapped securely around me, I felt really peaceful. Stress free really. I look across the yard to see Bloom and Sky arguing quietly. _Figures. _I'm beyond caring about that know though.

I turn in Brandon's arms and he kisses me soundlessly. Like it was just a normal thing to do. I think it was meant as a peck but it deepened quickly. As we stood there under the fireworks and night sky, I thought to myself for the first time, _Things can't get any better than this.  
_

* * *

**A/N: So not my best chapter, but it's just a little more calm before the storm. Expect some drama next chapter. Well, not just some…a lot. Well, not a lot… just… just read the next chapter. Lol!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing to those who read and review. It makes me want to write more when I know people actually **_**want**_** more. **

**A special shout-out to cheekymonkey2106. She gave me an idea for the next chapter and it was a great help. Thanks , girl!**

**So… Review! **


	8. The Storm

**Chapter 8: The Storm**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Steeeellllla. Haaaapy Birthday to you!" My Dad sang loudly, waking me up from a good sleep. I couldn't help but smile though.

I sat up and grinned as my Dad continued his song. "How ooold are you? How ooold are you? How oooold are yooooouu? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." I say, not in tune with the song at all.

My Dad frowned. "You're no fun nowadays." He set my chocolate cupcake on my bedside table. "Happy Birthday sweetie." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to work until 7, but be ready for you're birthday dinner, okay? Unless you go out with Brandon…" He trailed off.

"No, Dad. This is tradition. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I grinned again as he brightly smiled and kissed my forehead again. He deserved this for when I ditched him at the Fireworks party. "See you tonight then." With that, he left for work.

I check my phone to see that it's around eleven o'clock, but I had a text message at 12:00 midnight. It was Brandon.

**Happy Birthday, gorgeous! See ya l8r for your present. ~B**

I sigh contently and get ready for the day. Today is July 28th. Not only is it my birthday, it's our 6 week anniversary. I still can't believe we have been going out for over a month now.

After dressing, I run downstairs to grab a bowel of cereal. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered Flora's call.

"Sup, girly," I say casually.

"Happy, Happy Birthday to yooooou," she said excitedly. "You're legal now. Well not drinking wise, but legal nonetheless. Just like me! Are you excited?"

"You seem more excited than I am actually." I observe, laughing as I wash away my now empty bowl.

"What are you doing today. We have to celebrate. How about now? Have Brandon come over and I'll bring Helia and we could go to the mall or something like-"

"Flora, Flora, Flora! Slow down. Brandon has that back-to-school event planning meeting today, remember?" I told her. "I won't see him until later. Plus, I have dinner with my Dad."

Brandon is apart of the Back-to-School jamboree thing we have every year before August. They start planning really early so they can have everything ready. Brandon was asked to join since he's new to the town. I think they believe he'll bring some new ideas to the table.

"Oh, poo. I have to give you you're present." She said pouting. "Helia stop." she giggled to someone off the phone. Presumably Helia.

"Hi Helia." I say over Flora's giggling.

"Hey Stella! Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I'll let you guys get back to your…business," I snicker. "Bye." I hang up before Flora can protest.

_So…what am I going to do today? _I could visit Brandon at the meeting. Surprise him with lunch or something. Nothing better to do and he's always forgetting his lunch.

I drive in my car to _Subway_ and order two subs and two large drinks. Once I have my order, I go down to my school's recreation center, where the long behind meeting is held.

The woman behind the front desk looks up at me with a scowl. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." I snap. "Do you now where the members of the back-to-school committee are?"

"Yep." She looks back down at her magazine while I stare at her. Rolling her eyes she tells me, "Out in the back," and returns to her magazine. _Bitch. _I think as I offer no thanks and proceed outside.

There were about twenty something people out here. Apparently their on break, because everyone was walking around, doing there own thing. I spotted Brandon immediately walking around the opposite corner. As I got closer, I noticed he was talking to…Bloom. _What the hell?_

Calm down Stella. I knew she was on the committee, like she is every year, but I don't want her talking to Brandon. At. All.

Brandon looks up as I approach and gives me a surprised smile. "Stella! What are you doing here?" he asks while coming over to give me a tight hug. I can feel Bloom's eyes on us so I pull back to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I brought you some lunch. I figured you were on break by now." I explain enthusiastically. Bloom decides to butt in before Brandon could speak.

"Actually, Brandon and I just ate. I bought him some food at the place around the corner." She says smiling at Brandon.

I try to control my boiling rage as I look back to Brandon. "She bought you lunch?" I just had to here it from him.

"Well… yeah. She spotted me today. Forgot my money at home." He turned to Bloom. "Thanks again, Bloom. I owe you one." _He OWES her one?_

She waved him off. "For the last time, it was nothing. I'll see you two later." With one last smug look at me, she darted off in the opposite direction. By now I'm seething. Brandon's making nice with the enemy. Did he not remember what she did at the party?

"So I hope you got my text. In case you didn't," He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, "Happy Birthday," he whispered, kissing my nose. It would have been easy to just melt in his arms right then, but we have more pressing matters.

I jerk back from him with a glare. "She bought you lunch?" I repeated. "You _let _her buy you lunch, Brandon? If I remember correctly, you never let me pay a dime for anything for you. But you let Queen Slut do it?" I seethed. I may be over-reacting, but Bloom brought out the worst in me. Insecurities and all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stella, she just spotted me the cash. I'll pay her back later. I didn't know you would be bringing lunch. You should've text me or something." He said defensively.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I try to surprise my boyfriend and he's out eating with someone else. That's really my fault." I sneer.

Brandon looked a little angry now. _Good, so am I. _"You act like I'm messing around with her or something. It was just lunch with an acquaintance. Relax." He started walking to the tables. I followed him.

"Don't just walk away from me!" I storm behind him. "When did you become so buddy buddy with her?" I inquired furiously.

Brandon sighed and turned around. " She offered lunch and I was starving because I had no breakfast this morning. That's it." He ran his hand through his hair. "She isn't that bad, Stella."

I balked. "'Isn't that bad'? Really. Do you not remember what she did at her party at all? Or did it not matter to you?"

"Yes I do Stella. How can I forget? She really regrets it though. Just talk to her." He said calmly.

I blew up. "Are you frickin' kidding me?" I shouted loud enough to turn a few heads. "She got inside your head too?"

"Stella, calm down," Brandon said quietly yet firmly. "We're not doing this here."

"Have you two been doing this before? Having lunch together every meeting?" I gasp a sudden thought. "Have you been forgetting your lunch on _purpose_ so you can have an excuse to eat with her?"

Brandon looked at me like I finally lost it. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at me tiredly. "Stella, if you're going to keep acting like this then you need to leave." He said heatedly. "Now."

I laughed out once. "Yeah. Maybe I should go talk to Carter about it. Maybe we can have a 'friendly' lunch too." I spat. It looks like my big mouth decided to make a reappearance.

Brandon tensed completely and stared at my icily. We stood in cold silence for a minute, neither daring to move. He shook himself from it first though and looked at me coldly. "Well, go ahead then. Have a great freakin' birthday with him." He said in a dead voice and turned away, threw his hands up, and walked ahead. I stood shocked for a second, and then stormed off to my car. I sat in the front seat and stewed for a second.

_How dare he?_ He just dismissed me like he didn't care. Didn't he understand what that witch does to me? Why isn't he on my side? What kind of boyfriend _is _he?

As I drove though, I started to think. I know for a fact that I over reacted. He didn't say anything malicious to me like I said to him. I feel like a jerk now. The way he looked at me before he turned and walked away pierced my heart. He looked so disgusted.

As I stumble out of the car, I see Flora and Helia on the porch, chatting happily. Probably waiting on me. Flora saw me and popped up.

"Hey birthday girl! Hope you don't mind us stopping by." She says brightly. Then she gets a good look at my face. "What's wrong?" With those two words, I burst into tears.

* * *

"It's okay, Stella. You two will be fine." Flora soothes me as we sit on the couch and I still chock back sobs onto her shoulder. Gosh, I'm such a screw up. Here's a great guy, and I have to ruin it all with my stupid insecurities.

"You d-din't s-ee how m-mad he w-w-was." I cry. "He h-hates m-me."

"Don't say that Stella. You guys just had your first fight, is all. Once he calms down he will come and talk to you, I promise."

The meeting ended at three and it's now five o'clock. He really doesn't want to see or talk to me. This was probably the worst birthday ever. Helia walks back into the room and looks down at me with sympathy. Gosh, I hate sympathy. Almost as much as I hate feeling weak, but I can't help it this time.

"Were you talking to B-Brandon?" I ask Helia.

"Yeah, he'll talk to you later, Stell." He responds gently. _I hope so._

"Let's go to the Parlor. I can get us some food. It will make you feel better." Flora suggests.

"There's actually two subs in the car. I g-got it for Brandon and me." I sniff, trying to stop these insistent tears.

"Well, Helia wants a burger. You can eat subs some other time." She helps me up and we hop in Helia's truck. The ride to the shop was silent, me in the back-seat while Helia drove and Flora rode shot-gun. I looked at their intertwined hands and felt a stab of envy. I really wanted to see Brandon.

Helia parked and we walked into the parlor. I avoided sitting at 'our' booth and opted to sit at a small table by the window. I don't know how much time passed. Three hours or five minutes. According to my watch, only five minutes. Flora and Helia tried to get me to join there conversation, but I really wasn't in the mood. I was so dazed that I didn't realize someone approach our table. Flora had to kick me under the table to get my attention and I look up at the newcomer. Brandon.

"Hey… can we talk?" Brandon asks me quietly. I simply nod and take his extended hand. We walked out of the shop and a little away from the parking lot. Brandon stopped in front of me. He lifts one of his hands and swipes my dry cheek.

"You've been crying." He stated sorrowfully. I nod and we stand in a slight silence.

"I'm sorry!" We both say at the same time, laughing nervously afterward.

"No, Brandon, seriously. I screwed up. It's just that…I don't trust Bloom. She's sneaky and evil to me." I say.

"I know that, Stella and I wasn't really thinking. I never should have gone to that _innocent_," he made sure to emphasize innocent, "lunch. I just thought you would trust me to know that it was nothing more than that."

"It's not that!" I exclaim. "Or…maybe it is. I don't know." I sigh, frustrated at myself, and drop down onto a cement bench. "I have slight trust issues I guess. None of my relationships in the past have been trustworthy." I admitted, then looked up at him. "I do trust you though…and it scares me." I whisper.

Brandon knelt down in front of me. "It scares you that you trust me?" He asks, confused.

I sigh again. "You wouldn't understand; just forget it." I say turning my head away. Brandon puts his hand on the side of my face and turns it gently back to his.

"I get that your past guys have been total douches. But I promise you, I'm not like them. Let me finish," He says as I try to interrupt. "I know you didn't say I was, but it scares you that I could become one. That's not going to happen." He grabbed my hands. "This, you and me, is really important to me, princess. I'm not going to let some girl ruin it." He finishes sincerely.

I smile at his reassurance and he grins back. Standing up, he helps me off the bench. "If it helps, I'll ask to be put on some other project in the committee."

"No, don't." I say reluctantly. "You shouldn't have to do that just because of my stupid jealousy. I'll get over it sometime." I lied. There's no way in hell that I was getting over this anytime soon, but I'm not going to put Brandon in between our feud.

"Are you sure?" He asks skeptically. I giggle softly. "I'm sure handsome. Oh and sorry about the whole Carter comment. Me and my big mouth." I apologize.

"It's alright; I knew you didn't mean it. People say some crazy things when their angry."

"Yeah." I agree and give him a big hug around the neck. "That was our first fight, you know."

He chuckled softly into my hair and tightened his arms around me. "Wasn't very fun, if you ask me."

I shook my head. "Nope." Then I pull back to look at his face. "No more 'innocent' dates with other girls, especially my worst enemy, again, okay?" I asked, determined that no one would get their nasty claws on my Brandon.

"I promise, gorgeous." He says, kissing me firmly. "Am I forgiven?"

I look at him, a little dazed. "Keep kissing me like that, and you are definitely forgiven." I say breathlessly.

He smiles my favorite smile. "Well lets get back to it then." He stops centimeters from my lips though. "I forgot to give you your gift." He steps back and pulls out a small white case from his back pocket.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing." He opened the box to reveal a ring. I gasped as I gazed at it. The ring had a simple silver band that looped around twice to stand a beautiful orange crystal. I noticed on the inside there was an engraving. Looking closer, I saw it said _I love you. _

Whoa. He freakin' loves me!? We've only been dating for a month and a half, but I can't deny the special connection I have with him that I've never experienced before. Is it love? I believe it is.

"May I?" He asks. I nod, still in shock, and he grabs my hand to glide the ring on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. How did he know my size?

"It's just a promise ring, but I was hoping you would still like it. Flora helped me pick it out, because you know I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to jewelry." He laughs anxiously. _So that's how he knew my size. _His face fell slightly when I didn't respond.

"If you don't like it, then I could take it back. It didn't cost that much…okay I'm lying, it cost a pretty penny. I can still return it if you don't want it thou-" I interrupted him by crashing my lips to his. He stumbled back a bit in shock, but regained his balance to return the kiss.

I tugged back from the intense kiss. "I love you too," I blurted out. Real smooth Stella.

His grin was so wide, I thought his face would break in two. "Well that's a good thing. I thought it would be a one-sided love affair." He chuckled and pecked me on the lips. "So, I take it you liked the ring?"

I laughed out. "Of course I do! Are you insane to think I don't?" I stare at the ring again. "It's so beautiful, Brandon. Thank you so much." I jump in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

"If this is how you respond to gifts, then I should get them more often then I do." He verbally noted.

"It's not just the gift though. It's the meaning behind it that I love so much." I jump down but keep my arms around his neck.

"You only turn eighteen once. You _are _legal now." He said.

I giggled. "What does that have to do with the ring, genius?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that now I can make out with you in public."

"You do that anyway though."

"Well, no need to stop a good thing." He smiled as his lips descended upon me again.

* * *

"I'm so glad you two made up. An unhappy Stella is no fun." Flora states as we sat back down in _Sally's Ice Cream Parlor._ We sit in the back booth, now that Brandon's here. I snuggle further into his side as he pulls me in closer.

"Boo you Flora." I say laughing. "And I'm glad too."

Brandon looked at his watch. "We still got an hour before Stella has to be back home. What do you want to do?" He asks Helia and Flora. While he is talking to them, my phone vibrates. I look to see my Dad calling. It must be important because he usually doesn't call my cell phone.

"Be right back." I told everyone and went outside to get better reception on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stella," my Dad said, sounding relieved. "You need to come home."

"Dad, it's nowhere near seven yet, and I'm hanging with-"

"That isn't important right now Stella," He interrupted. "Have someone drop you off at home immediately. We need to…talk." His voice sounded strained and quiet. _What's going on?_

"Um…okay, I guess. I'll have Brandon drop me off." I hung up, a little ticked off at my Dad's horrible timing. It sounded important though, so I ran inside to get Brandon and ask him to take me home. Flora balked.

"What? I thought you still had an hour?"

"Yeah, I know, but something's up with my Dad and he wants me to come home now. I still live there so I guess I still gotta follow his rules." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

She pouted, but gave me a hug good-bye. I waved to Helia as Brandon escorted me to his car.

"Did he tell you what was going on?" Brandon asked as we drove to my house.

"Nope. He just said 'You need to come home.'" I say in a bad imitation of his voice. We both laughed. They car ride was spent in comfortable silence and I just looked at my ring, smiling.

"Text me later, okay?" Brandon said. We just pulled up to my house.

"Of course." I leaned over the console to give him a kiss. "Love you," I murmured.

He grinned. "Love you more, birthday girl."

I got out of the car and ran up to the porch. With one last wave, Brandon drove off. I sighed and went inside.

"Stella. Good you're here." My Dad greeted me immediately. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Well, there's someone here to see you." He looked a bit nervous. _What the hell?_

"What-" but I broke off my sentence as a strikingly beautiful blond woman stepped into the hallway. She was wearing expensive looking clothes and heels higher than I thought were possibly. Her make-up was a little too much, but I could see that she didn't even need it. My eyes widened. _I know who she is. _The woman I wished I would never have to see again.

"Hello, Stella." my mother smiled. "Happy Birthday."

**A/N: First, Thanks for reading and reviewing. I just love it.**

**Whoa! Stella's mom is back. Tell me if you don't want Stella to go **_**too**_** psycho on her. Lol! **

**Bloom is pushing up on Brandon. This girl always asks for trouble. Is there something behind her madness? Trust me, their will still be some drama there.**

**They had their first fight, but it was bound to happen. Every couple fights every once and a while. Brandon and Stella will in the future as well.**

**Big question: Should I stop this story at the end of the summer (which will be soon for them) or continue it into their school year? It won't be the entire school year, but definitely the beginning of it. Give me your thoughts.**

**So… Review!**


	9. Birthday Confrontations

**Chapter 9: Birthday Confrontations **

_You've got to be kidding me, _I thought as my estranged mother of 10 years stepped forward. I took a step back and she froze. What did she expect? For me to welcome her back with open arms?

"Maybe we can sit down and talk. I know you must have a lot of questions for me." She said warily.

"I have nothing to say to you." I told her. I didn't sound angry like I thought I would. I didn't sound remotely happy though.

My Dad put a hand on my shoulder which I quickly shook off. Sighing, he turned to my Mother. "Cassie, would you give us a moment?"

"Absolutely!" She walks back into the den to wait. As soon as she's gone, I turn to the door to escape. Of course, my dad stops me.

"Stella, wait-"

"No, dad. If this is your idea of a birthday present, then you should seriously work on it." I try to move past him, but he wouldn't budge. "Dad, please jut mo-"

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to your mother." He said sternly.

I snorted. "Some mom. She decides to come back as some stupid surprise after 10 years of nothing, Dad. Nothing!" I quietly fumed. "Why would I even want to be in her presence?" Tears are starting to burn the back of my eyes. _Damn it, control yourself Stella!_

Dad gripped my shoulders and bent to my eye level. "I know Stella, I know. But no matter what, she's still your mother. You have to hear her out, okay. I'll be in the kitchen the whole time if you need me."

I sighed heavily. "Why is she back?" I whispered. Dad kissed my forehead.

"Go listen to her and you'll find out, sweetheart." I nodded and with one last squeeze of my shoulders, he released me. I turn and walk towards the den. I can do this. I can face the woman who is quite possibly the main reason of my insecurities.

Cassandra, or _Cassie_ as my father called her, sat in the armchair across from the couch. She smiled brightly as I came in. _Why is she so happy?_ I thought and sat down across from her on the couch. Silence. I hope she doesn't think I'm going to talk first.

Cassandra cleared her throat. "Well, it's certainly been awhile." Silence. "You look beautiful Stella." She says admiringly. I just stare at the floor.

"I know you must hate me for leaving you all that time ago." Understatement of the year. "You have to understand, Stella. I was very young then. Only nineteen years old. I wasn't ready for a marriage. Definitely not a child."

"So why did you do it?" I questioned. "If you didn't want either, why did you have them to begin with?"

She hesitated for a moment. I jumped on that hesitation. "Is it because you wanted money? Dad was rich then, so you decided you wanted in on it too, huh?"

"What? No! Not at all!" She looked appalled. "Your father is the greatest man that I have ever known. I would never take advantage of him like that."

"Then why did you do it?" I raised my voice. _Calm down Stella, she's still your mother._

"I thought that's what I wanted. It was a perfect life with the perfect guy. If I didn't jump on it then, I would never get the opportunity again." She tried to explain.

"Wait, wait, wait. So my Dad was just a opportunity to you? I mean, did you even love him?"

She sighed wistfully and looked towards the kitchen. "That's another story for another day, Stella. What I want you to know now is that I love you." She said, looking into my eyes. I glanced away from her stare.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me." I softly say.

"I know that Stella. If I could go back, that would have never happened." She readjusted herself in her seat. "You were only eight and I thought that leaving then would cause the least amount of damage to you."

I looked at her incredulously. "Damage? You mean the kind of psychological damage you left me in? The stares and whispers from everyone in town? People giving us sympathetic looks because my 'gold digging' mother skipped town? The fact that I can hardly trust anyone anymore not to leave me? That kind of damage?" I ask and her eyes grew painful with every question. "Yeah, you were a little to late not to inflict that kind of damage."

I stood up. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I try to leave, but she stands in front of me quickly. I take a step back as she says, "Please, stay. Just let me explain a little more. I left because I felt suffocated. This town is so small and I never wanted to be here."

"Where did you go? New York? California? Texas?"

She relaxed a little. "I went to Florida. Got a job in clothing designs and worked my way up the latter from there. I'm the CEO of a fashion modeling firm."

I clapped my hands. "Well good for you. Did you happen to meet anyone? Find your fairytale husband? Start a family…again?" I ask sarcastically. She looks away guiltily.

I narrowed my eyes. "You did didn't you?" I couldn't keep the slight disgust out of my voice.

"I am not married nor engaged nor in any relationship like that." She said defensively. "But…I do have two other daughters."

"Wow. This is classic. You didn't like your first family so you ditched and started a new one. Very classy Cassie." I try to hide my hurt. "Do they know about me at all? My dear half-sisters? Are they good enough for you? Must be why you didn't think to visit, call, or engage in any type of communication with me for ten years." I am desperately trying to keep the old feelings of rejection and hurt that she caused me. That she is still causing me.

"That's not why, Stella. Yes, your sisters know about you. They even want to visit you sometime." She smiles slightly, her eyes misting over. "Please understand this, Stella. I know I should have called, should've visited and all. I just thought you were better off without me."

"Then why did you come back?" I shouted, voice cracking and tears inevitably spilling over. "Maybe I am better off without you." I walk past her frozen body, towards the door. My Dad walks out of the kitchen and looks at me.

"Stella, stop."

I wasn't paying attention to him though. I stared at my mother's back. "Tell my sisters I said hello." I say mockingly and slam the front door shut behind me.

* * *

I pull up to Brandon's driveway at promptly 6:20. I contemplated what house I should have gone to before I came here. I could've gone to Aunt Faroganda's house, but I didn't feel like having Mitzi breathing down my neck every second. I could've gone to Flora's house, but… I had no idea where it was. So Brandon's it is.

I knocked on the door six times before someone answered. It was a beautiful dark-skinned woman who must have been Layla's mom. The resemblance between the two was astounding.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes." I cleared my throat because of my scratchy voice. I was crying for a bit before I got here. "Is Brandon home?"

She nodded slowly. "Just wait a moment." She turned around and yelled Brandon's name, telling him he had a visitor. She turned back to me with a warm smile. "Come on in, sweetie."

I smile back and walk into the quaint home. A dog comes running down the hall and jumps up at me excitedly. I was startled at first, but realized it only wanted to play.

"Rose! Get down now!" Brandon's step-mother scolded. Rose immediately did as she was told, but whined as she laid down.

"It's okay. I love dogs." I told her has I scratched Rose behind the ear.

"You must be Stella then?" She asked. I nodded and she grinned. "Brandon talks about you very fondly." I smiled at the thought of him bragging about me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps down the hall. "Who is it, Gre-" Brandon stops his sentence as he turned the corner and saw me. "Stella, hey!" he greets me.

Layla's mom said, "I'll just be in my room. Nice to meet you Stella." I return the sentiment as she walks into her room.

"Is something wrong?" Brandon asks, giving me one of his signature bear hugs. I hold onto him for dear life. I felt safe in his arms, and I didn't want to leave. He pulled back though, concern filling his eyes. "What's going on, princess? I thought you were about to chock me out with that hug."

"Sorry." I mumble and rest my forehead in the curve of his neck. "My mother is here. She's back in town."

"Whoa." Is all Brandon says as he leads me to the kitchen. He sits me down in a chair. "You need something to eat?"

I shook my head. "Lost my appetite." Which was true.

"Aw, come on, Stella. I know you haven't eaten." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a black plastic box. "Here are some leftovers from my lunch. You can eat it." He didn't leave room for argument as he put it on a plate and warmed it up in the microwave. I just stared at my hands, thinking about my encounter with my mother.

I noticed that his German Sheppard, Rose, followed him around, until he scratched her head and told her to go to his room. She trotted out happily.

"Why did you name her Rose?" I ask.

He had his back to me as he said, "It was my mother's name," very softly.

I responded with a low sounding, "Oh.", and we were silent after that.

"Did it hurt?" Brandon inquired, standing by the microwave, waiting for the food to be ready.

"Did what hurt?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Seeing her again."

"Well…yeah. It hurt a lot. She tried to explain why she left and never contacted me, but I didn't care. She could've had a thousand excuses and I wouldn't care. There is no excuse for that." I snorted. "And get this. I have two sisters."

Brandon looked shocked. "Are you serious? So she basically..."

"Left the family she had and started a new one? Yeah, she did." The microwave beeped, signaling it was done, and Brandon brought the plate over to me with a fork.

"Here. Get some food on your stomach." he said as he plopped down in the chair beside me. Smelling the food made my appetite come back some. I was about to take a bite, when I remembered where he said he got the leftovers from. I dropped the fork.

"Not hungry." I push the food away with a huff, not looking at Brandon's puzzled face.

"Why not?"

"This is the food from your lunch. Which means it's the lunch from your date with Bloom. Which means I'm not eating it." I explain. He put on an exasperated look.

"Come on, princess. You can't honestly still be on that. It wasn't a _date_."

"I heard you the first time Brandon. It's still a date." I snap. He sighs and walks over to the counter. Ugh, why am I being such a bitch? My mother really put me in a bad mood, but I didn't want to take it out on Brandon.

He came back with bread, peanut butter, jelly, and a butter knife. "Hope you like PB and J." He grumbled.

I smiled at his gesture. He really is just looking out for me.

I grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'll fix it. You can eat your…leftovers." I say, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I really needed to get a grip. He is with me, not her. _Get over it, Stella._

"No, I'll probably just throw it out. I don't like it anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Then why did you save it?"

"I didn't want to be rude and not eat what she bought me, so I packed it for later. Thought you might like it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'll solve this little problem." I picked up the plate and tossed it in the trash. I brushed my hands together. "All better." I grinned

Brandon laughed whole-heartedly and gestured me over to him. "I'm going to teach you how to make a sandwich the right way." He kissed my cheek and we got to work, laughing and bumping each other the entire way. My sandwich was definitely better than his, even though he tried to dispute the fact. He made me forget all what happened with Cassandra. Our playful argument and laughter got so loud that Brandon's step-mom had to come out and ask us to quite down.

"Sorry, Ma." he chuckled and turned towards the table to clean up. Before I turned around as well, I saw the way her eyes lit up when he called her 'ma'. He most likely did it subconsciously, but it still meant something to her. I smiled to myself and helped Brandon clean up.

Brandon's phone rang out and since I was closer to it, I looked to see who it was. Bloom.

_Bloom. Bloom? BLOOM!_

My mouth is still hanging in shock when Brandon asks, "Who's that?"

I pick up the still ringing phone and walk over, thrusting it at him. "Your girlfriend, apparently." I turn and march to the bathroom. I heard Brandon follow, but I slam the door in his face.

"Princess, open the door."

"No! If you want to talk so bad, talk to Bloom. Since you gave her your number and all."

"Stella, come on! This is getting ridiculous." He nearly shouted.

I open the door and face him. "Why does she have your number, Brandon? And why is she calling you at this time of night?"

He rubbed his face. "It's only 8, Stell. She probably thought I was still awake."

I snorted and went back into the kitchen. "That doesn't answer my other question."

"Which was?"

"Why does she have your number?"

"For committee stuff. I'm one of the executives and everyone on the team has my number. I strictly told them no calls after 6 though. Which means," He held up his phone, "I wouldn't have answered this."

I looked down, feeling ashamed. "Oh." Brandon heaved a sigh.

"You gotta start trusting me Stella. I know about your trust issues, but-"

My phone vibrated and I sighed. I knew it was Dad, but I didn't want to talk to him. Not really.

I glanced at Brandon. "It's my Dad."

"You knew he would call eventually. It _is_ like almost eight."

I groaned, but answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Stella. Your mother has left for the hotel so…you can come home now."

"She _just_ left? I mean, she stayed there that long?" I questioned my dad suspiciously.

"No, she left hours ago. I knew you probably needed time to blow off some steam. It's getting late though and I wanted you to know she wasn't here." He clarified.

"Okay, Dad. I'm on my way." I hung up and turned to Brandon. "Looks like I'm leaving. Thanks for…keeping me company.

He nodded tightly. "Alright." I started to walk out when he reached out to grab my shoulder. I turned around as he wraps me in his arms. "I love you, gorgeous." He kissed my lips. "Happy birthday."

I smile. I know he's still upset over the trust thing, but he still loves me.

"Love you more." I respond. He smirked down at me.

"I don't think that's possible." I just grin and push my forehead into the side of his neck. I kiss the skin there. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

I finally arrive at my house 30 minutes after my Dad's call. Brandon just couldn't let me go. Who am I kidding, I couldn't let _him_ go. I walk into my house and go in the den. My Dad tried to wait up for me, but was lightly dozing on the couch, with his head in an unnatural position. I smirked and shook him gently.

"Oh! Your home. Good." He stood up. "You'll be going to breakfast with your mother and…sisters tomorrow."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You can't be serious." Did he really expect me to make nice with her after today?

"It will help you, Stella. If you don't develop a relationship with her, at least have one with your siblings. They did nothing wrong." He was right about that, but I still didn't want to go.

"I…have plans tomorrow morning." I lie indignantly.

He is already walking towards the steps. "No you don't, Stella. The breakfast is at 9. That place right beside the restaurant _Me Gusta. _You know where." He is almost out of sight before he steps back down and looks at me sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday." And he proceeds to his room.

I fall back on the couch and just look at my promise ring. There was nothing else to do. Bloom had _my _ man's number. Even if it is for committe stuff, she will most likely find a way to take advantage of it. On top of that, I just found out I had two sisters and I had to meet them tomorrow. Should I be excited? I don't know how I feel, really. All I know is, I am far from forgiving my mother, if ever, for her past deeds.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

**A/N: First, Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys really liked last chapter, so I hope this one pleases as well.**

**Aw, poor Stella. Did she act to crazy with her mom or did she control herself the best anyone could? **

**So she's going to meet her sisters tomorrow. Can you believe that? Two sisters she never knew about. Three guesses as to who they are. It won't be that hard to guess ;)**

**Summer should be over in a couple of chapters, but you guys want more, so shall it be then. Can Stella get over her trust issues and confront Bloom head on? Or will Bloom do something that is beyond forgiving? Stick with me on that.**

**So…Review!**


	10. Suprising Confessions

**Chapter 10: Startling Confessions**

_Come on, Stella. You can do this._ I was standing outside of _Books & Bargains _bookstore. Cassandra called earlier and told my Dad to tell me they were meeting here instead of the coffee shop. Better for me. Brandon's working today and it'll give me a better since of security with him being in the vicinity.

I don't understand why I'm so nervous to meet my sisters. They couldn't be more than ten-years-old so I think I can handle it. I'm…okay with kids. Well, the quiet ones anyway.

I walk in the store. I must have this radar specified for Brandon, because I instantly spot him helping a customer find a book. Not wanting to disturb, I continue my search for my mother. There she is. Sipping coffee and reading a magazine in the corner.

Walking up to her table, I see three other people. _Three? I thought she said two? _Not only that, but two of the three looked well over ten. They looked my age, actually. The only one who looks remotely age appropriate was the toddler. She seemed no more than three. _What the hell is going on?_

Cassandra stood up and smiled nervously at me as I approached the table. "Hello, Stella. Thank you so much for coming." She sounded kind of sincere, but I was too busy trying to figure out who these other chicks were.

"So…not to be rude or anything, but…who are they?" I ask, looking at the two older girls. The blond one huffed in annoyance and the other, pink-haired one gave a tentative wave.

"Girls," Cassandra said to them. "Stand up please." The pink-haired girl stood up, but the one with the attitude just sat there, staring at Cassandra. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the girl and barked, "Now." She reluctantly stood up, like it took all of her energy just to stand. I can already tell she was going to be a bitch.

Cassandra cleared her throat. "Stella, meet your sisters. Diaspro," She said, pointing to the blond one, "And Tecna."

_WHAT?! _"That…that's not possible." I breathe. "You left when I was eight. How old are they?"

Diaspro smirked. "I'm almost seventeen while Miss goody-too-shoes over here is eighteen." She took in my frozen state. "Shocker, huh?"

I slowly turn to Cassandra, who has the most painful look on her face. "I can explain, St-"

"Explain what?" I shouted. Good thing there was no one really here this early in the morning. Brandon still was though. I'm pretty sure he heard, but I'm beyond caring about my loudness right now. "You freaking…I don't even…You were cheating on my Dad the whole time! How…how did you even..." I stumbled over myself. I couldn't form the words correctly with all these thoughts going on at once. I try for the easiest question first.

"Who the hell is that then?" I inquire, pointing at the cute toddler.

"That's your niece." Cassandra said calmly. _How in the world can she stay calm right now? _"Tecna's daughter, Roxy." Roxy waved and smiled a toothy smile at me. "Hi!" she exclaimed joyfully.

I turn to Tecna, who was looking at me warily. "She's two. Very active as you can see." She laughed nervously. Diaspro just snorted and looked away.

Tecna and I were the same age. Diaspro is only two years younger. My mother was cheating on my father for some time then. I didn't know whether to cry or scream. I chose to laugh. I laughed humorlessly, but I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard that tears were starting to fall out of my eyes. All of them, except for Roxy, looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care though. I think I was officially loosing it.

I saw a figure race over to me. My eyes were blurred with tears, so I didn't know who or what it was until it spoke. "Stella? Princess? What's going on?" Brandon's voice broke my bout of hysteria. I wiped my eyes to see his face clearly.

"Brandon! So nice for you to join us. Let me introduce you to the family." I turn towards my relatives, and point at Tecna first. "That's my 18-year-old sister. Yep. Eighteen, just like me!" I say with obvious false enjoyment. "That's her two-year-old daughter over there. This is my sixteen year old sister, Diaspro. Watch out, she has a major attitude." I giggle madly. "And this is the lovely Cassandra." I gesture to my guilt-ridden mother. That's when I sober up a bit.

"She's the one who had an affair with my father over eight years or more. Lived a double life, I suppose. That must have been very difficult. Hiding your pregnancy, huh?" I ask in a baby voice. "How did you do it? Those trips to Florida were obviously more than we thought. You didn't leave because you felt suffocated, you left because you couldn't keep up your double life anymore."

A tear leaked out of Cassandra's eye. "You're right, Stella. I couldn't live like that anymore. I was a coward. I admit that. I was a liar, too. I can't take it back now. All I can tell you is how sorry I am. You have no idea how-"

"No!" I yell abruptly. She jumps in surprise. "_You_ have no idea about _anything._ So don't try to explain your deep sorrow." I point to my half-sisters. "_They_ got to live with their mother. _They _didn't have to be under constant scrutiny from _everyone_ in their town. _You_ left _me_ for _them!" _I scream. "And I will _never _forgive you for that." Everyone was silent. Even Diaspro looked a little guilty. I don't know why. Her mother was the reason for all this.

Cassandra and I just stared at each other for the longest time. "After you were born," she started, "I was depressed. I didn't want the life I was pushed into. So I used your father's money for trips to New York and Florida. He thought they were just business trips, and at first they were. Then, I met someone." She swallowed. "We started an affair and when I came back to Solaria two months later, I was pregnant.

"I felt so dirty and terrible for doing what I did, but I wasn't getting an abortion. I convinced your father that I was going to Florida for a year-long business venture. He couldn't get off work, so it was perfect for me. I went back to the man there, and he took care of me. I had Tecna six months later." I glance at Tecna and from the look on her face, this was the first time she was hearing this story.

"Thomas begged me to stay." She continued in a subdued voice. "I couldn't, though. Not yet. So I left him and went back home. After a year, I was getting restless again, so I took another trip. And, of course, I conceived again. The process repeated and I fell in love with Thomas. After having Diaspro though, I was too guilt-ridden to stay. He knew about my other life, but didn't care. I cared." She looked at me desperately. "So I came back.

"I stayed for six years more, but I couldn't take it. I couldn't live with what I had done to your father or you, for that matter. So, I left. And never looked back. I thought about you everyday Stella. Everyday. I think Thomas saw that, and got fed up. He took a car ride one day after we fought, and…he died." She looked away as her eyes got misty again. "I couldn't leave the kids, but I couldn't go back to your father and explain everything, either. So I stayed." Silence. Not a word was said.

I just had one question for her. "Did you ever love my Dad?" I whispered, my voice close to breaking down. Brandon put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Her eyes softened immensely. "Yes. But I didn't deserve him. He was too good for me."

"Yes. He was." I say coldly and rush out of the door. I get to my car and try to yank the door open, but it won't budge. _What's wrong with this stupid thing? _I keep pulling until Brandon stops me.

"Stella, what the hell are you doing?" He asks worriedly.

I sniff. "It won't open!" I cry.

He gently pulls my hand away and pulls my keys from my pocket. "It's locked, princess." He unlocks the car and I rush inside.

"Thanks." I mumble and hold my hand out for the keys. He doesn't give them to me though. Instead, he jumps into the passengers side.

"What are you doing, Brandon? Go back to work." I wipe my eyes again.

"Nabu is covering for me. This is more important." He says as he shuts his door and leans back.

I shake my head, but shut my door as well. We sit in stillness. I don't want to think about what just happened or what happened years ago. I turn my head slightly in Brandon's direction. "Talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. Just talk, please." I whispered. It calms me to hear his voice.

"Umm, okay. Do you…do you want to know why I don't go to church." He asks hesitantly.

"Are you an Atheist?"

"No…well I don't know. My mom was a huge church person. Made us go _every_ Sunday. When she died, my Dad and brother went, to honor her memory or something. I didn't though. I couldn't stand the sight of a church after her death. I still don't." He explains.

I didn't really want to get into religious talk with him, especially because of this delicate subject, so I ask, "What's something else?"

"Well…I almost got expelled from school once."

I sat up a little. "What? What did you do?"

"Me and some friends decided to play a little prank. Nothing to concern yourself about. Just know that it went pretty bad." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, come on. Tell me.

"No."

"Tell me."

"Nope.

"Brandon." I whined.

"Stella." He mocked, smiling.

I sat back with a huff. "Fine, don't tell me." I pouted.

He laughed and said, "Alright your turn."

"Didn't we play this game before?" I ask, having a strange sense of déjà vu. Brandon just shrugged. I sighed. I decided to have a little fun with this.

"I'm still a virgin." Silence. I grinned inwardly when he shifted awkwardly.

"Um…that's…good." he clears his throat. "I mean… even if you weren't it would…I'm not saying that it's bad that you are or anything. Because it's not! It's great actually. I mean, if you weren't… Oh goodness." He swallowed. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's okay Brandon. I just wanted to make you squirm. I'm kind of abstinent, actually. I, uh, hope that doesn't bother you."

"No! No, no! I'm fine with that." I sighed with relief. I knew he wouldn't pressure me, anyway. "Can we please talk about something else." He groaned. I giggled.

"Sure."

And we talked. I don't remember how long, but he had me smiling and laughing so much. After awhile though, he had to get back to work.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? I don't really want to leave you alone." He was so sweet, but I didn't want to be treated like a fragile piece of glass.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." I kiss him lightly and pull back. "I think I can make it home."

He hesitated, but gave me the keys. With one last lingering kiss, he left.

* * *

"Wait, so she just left? Just like that?" Flora exclaims as I tell her about Cassandra. We are sitting in the food court at the mall. I just had to call her up and talk about it. My dad was at home and I didn't think I could face him yet.

"Yep." I say, crunching on a French fry.

"Whoa. That's crazy." She leaned back in her chair, then leaned forward again. "What about the sisters? Are they nice, at least?"

I sighed. "One of them has a two year-old kid and the other is blond and bitchy. Kind of like I am sometimes, but worse." I grumbled.

"A kid? Isn't she the same age as you?"

"Yeah. Another teenage pregnancy. I didn't ask much, didn't really have time."

"Well, I'm sorry you…" she trailed off, looking over my shoulder at something. Then I felt a hand slap my head.

"Ouch!" I yelp and turn around to see Tecna and her daughter, Roxy. Roxy giggled at me and squirmed in Tecna's arms. "Hi!" She says, quite loudly like before.

Flora immediately starts cooing at her. "She is so adorable!" Tecna beams.

"Thank you. Are you a friend of Stella's?"

"Oh, yes! I'm Flora." They shake hands and Tecna introduces herself as well.

"Sit down and chat with us Tecna." Flora pulls out a chair and gestures her to sit down. What is she doing?

Tecna sat down and pulled Roxy in her lap. "Do you want me to take her on the merry-go-round?" Flora asks. Roxy looks at her mom with pleading eyes and Tecna hands her off to Flora. Roxy is clapping her hands excitedly as they walk away and I can't help but think, _What the hell is Flora doing?_

This left Tecna and I alone. _Ah, that's what she was doing._ Tecna looked at me. "Look, I know you probably hate mom right now, and I don't blame you. I just hope you don't extend that hatred towards me."

I smiled slightly. "I don't hate her. I don't _hate_ anyone. I have no reason to dislike you. You didn't create two separate families across the states."

Tecna nodded and were grew quiet. "Was that guy at the bookstore your boyfriend or something? He seemed pretty protective over you. Even gave us the look of death before he ran after you."

I smiled a little. "He's my boyfriend. Been dating for over a month. He can be protective like that, but he's always there for me."

She nodded again. I glanced over at the carrousel to see Flora holding Roxy on the little horse. Roxy was giggling madly and when she saw Tecna as they passed by, she yelled, "Look, mommy! We spinning!" And they spun around again.

I chuckled and looked at Tecna, who was smiling fondly. "She's really adorable." I say.

"Yeah. I love her to death. Though it wasn't an easy birth." She shivered from the memory. "At least I had Timmy there."

"Who?"

"Timmy, my fiancée." She hold out her hand to let me see the ring. I didn't notice before, but it was beautiful and diamond incrusted.

"Wow. That's beautiful. He must be a special guy." I grinned at her glowing expression.

"He really is. We were kind of stupid to have sex at our age, but we were in love. Or at least, that's the excuse we used. When I got pregnant, though, he stood by my side one hundred percent. I was very lucky. Most girls in my situation don't get that at all."

Well, I loved Brandon, but we already made it clear what we wanted in that field. Teen pregnancy is not on my agenda.

She looked at me sharply. "I don't regret Roxy, though. At first I really resented her." she looked down, as if ashamed of herself. "I thought she ruined my life, but it wasn't her fault that I was stupid and didn't think about the consequences of my actions. No ones fault but mine. And Timmy's." she added as an afterthought.

Roxy and Flora arrive back at the table, but instead of Roxy jumping in Tecna's lap, she jumps in mine.

"Hi! Wha your name?" She asks sweetly.

"Roxy," Tecna scolds, "You don't just go jumping in peoples laps like that." I laughed.

"It's okay." I look down at the long-haired two-year-old. "My name's Stella."

"Hi Swella! I'm Woxy!"

"Nice to meet you and actually…you can call me Aunt Stella, is you want."

"Okay!" She bounces form my lap to Tecna's. "Aun Swella nice, mommy!"

"Yes she is." Tecna beams at me. "She has a little trouble with her T's and R's, but she is only two." She chuckled as Roxy stole one of my frys and started munching right away.

"Roxy! You don't do that." She pulled the fry from her mouth and Roxy tried to grab it. "Ask Aunt Stella for a fry first." Roxy turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Can I have one?" It is amazing how she could say that perfectly.

"Sure, sweetie." She smiled and grabbed the fry from Tecna's hand.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Flora asks, curiously.

"Well, I don't really know. Just before school starts again, I suppose."

"Wait. School doesn't start until like 4 weeks." I say kind of rudely. Tecna flinched. "I mean, your mom is staying here that long?"

"Yes, _our_ mother is." She gives me a pointed look that I ignore. My cell rings and I check it. Brandon.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Before they can respond, I am already out of the door.

"Hey, you." I greet him cheerily.

"Hey yourself, princess." He responded.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I just wanted to check on you. You alright?" He was so sweet.

"Yes, Brandon I survived the drive to the food court." I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Tecna decided to pop by."

"The pink-haired one?" I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. She's not all that bad. I don't know about the other one though." I grumbled. I have a feeling we are going to butt heads soon.

"Well, she's pretty enough." I froze. The green-headed monster decided to rear it's head.

"Did you just call my half-sister pretty?"

"Well…she just reminds me of you. But she is no where near as gorgeous as you are…gorgeous." He quickly stated. _Nice save, Brandon. Nice save._

"Hmm, alright then."

"Hey I gotta go, but I'll see you when I get off, okay?" He promised.

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye, princess." I giggled as I hung up the phone. His little nicknames for me are so endearing. He even says them more than he says my real name.

I walk back into the food court and think about how much my life is changing. _Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Stella. Suck it up._

So I will.

**A/N: First, as always, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I didn't feel so great writing this chapter. TOM(time-of-the-month) is here and I absolutely hate him right now. Not my best work, but tell me what you think.**

**Wow, can you believe Cassandra? I don't want to call her a hoe, but…you understand, lol. Do you think Stella can forgive her? Do you think Stella even **_**should**_** forgive her? Let me know.**

**We've reached 60 reviews! Thank you guys so much for your contiued support. Tell me what kind of drama _you_ want to see when senior year starts.**

**So…Review!**


	11. BacktoSchool Jamboree

**Chapter 11: Back-to-School Jamboree**

Two weeks later…

"Brandon," I panted. "Can we stop now? I'm tired." Brandon stopped and turned to me.

"Stella, how are you tired after ten minutes of jogging?" He asks, exasperated.

I plop down on the park bench, glaring at Brandon. "I don't jog, so I'm not conditioned. Duh," I snap. _Ugh, I didn't mean to snap._ I had been doing that a lot lately, to everyone. Well, I've actually been flat out rude to everyone but Brandon. I haven't blown up at him yet, but I felt it coming. The whole situation with Cassandra and my estranged sisters is _really _stressing me out.

"Well, that's why we're out here. To get your mind off things." He sat down next to me. "I don't know if you notice, Stella, but you're really stressed out lately." _Nope, didn't notice at all. "_I just thought a run would help you…relieve your stress or something."

"Thanks for the thought, but running just isn't my thing." I lean my head back, looking up at the sky with my eyes closed. The sun was out in full force, but the heat felt good against my skin. It's not usually this sunny in Solaria.

Brandon was silent and looked in deep thought as I turn to look at him. "Is everything okay with you?" I ask, feeling like a terrible girlfriend. I've been so wrapped up in my own self-pity that I didn't even know what was going on with my boyfriend. He might be a little nervous about how things at the Back-to-school jamboree will turn out tomorrow.

He hesitated. "How are things with your dad?" He avoided my question, but I responded anyway.

"Strained, really. He knows all about Cassandra's affair. She told him the day she came back. He gets these faraway looks now, like he's remembering something." I shook my head, sighing. "I just can't believe her."

"Have you talked to her since the bookstore incident?"

"Nope." We got quiet. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. We hadn't been running very long, so he didn't smell like dirty socks, yet. I don't think I would mind if he did.

"What about your sisters?"

"What about them?"

"Have you talked to them either?" He asked curiously.

"No," I mumble. "I probably should. They _are_ leaving next week." I look up at Brandon and see he is staring back at me. He looks like he wants to say something, but he's holding it back.

"Just spit it out." I say.

He shook his head and broke eye contact with me. "You won't want to hear it."

I tugged his arm gently. "Come on. I want to know. Just say it."

He blows out a breath and grasps my hands. "I think you should forgive your mom."

I kind of froze. _What? _I tear my hands away from him. "What? You're on her side?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would automatically think that." He tried to grab my hands again but I shied away, waiting for his explanation. "Princess, I'm always on your side, no matter what. I just think that life is too short to have all this resentment in yourself." I stood up and backed away from the bench.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not understand what she did? Brandon, she left me for her other secret family. Didn't tell my dad and I anything. Just lied to my dad for eighteen years like it was freaking normal!" I raised my voice slightly. _Calm down, Stella._

Brandon stood in front of me. "I do understand that. But…look at you, Stella." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're snapping at everyone who cares about you, you're shutting out your dad, and you won't see reason for anything. I'm just suggesting that you think about it."

"I don't have to think about it. I wish she would just leave already. Just get out of my life," I growl and start walking back to my house. Brandon runs in front of me.

"You're doing it again." He says angrily.

"Doing what?" I throw my hands up in exasperation. I'm starting to feel that dark bubble of raw anger rise it's way up.

"Not seeing reason. I know what she did is almost unforgivable-"

"It _is _unforgivable. And I don't need you to tell me what do." I snap, cutting him off. I try to walk around him, but he just moves in front of me again.

"If you don't do it for her, do it for yourself, Stella." He lowered his voice, concernedly. "You are acting differently now. I don't want to see you fall into a pit of anger that you can't get yourself out of. You have to let go."

"If you don't like the way I act, tough luck. This is who I am, Brandon. Get used to it or go away." I growl menacingly. _Where are these words coming from?_ It's like my rage is taking over my voice.

Brandon's gaze hardened. "I'm trying to help you. Soon, everyone is going to abandon you because of this attitude. I love you, Stella. More than anything, but you're not acting like _My _Stella anymore."

I pushed him on his chest. "Screw you. You don't know anything." _What am I saying? _I prayed that he stopped talking know, before I say something I will truly regret. But, he didn't. He kept pressing, because he's Brandon.

"She's your mom, Stella. No matter what, you have to remember that."

I blew up. "Coming from the guy with no mom anymore. How would you know _anything?" _I shouted. Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't say that. From the look on Brandon's face, I did just say that.

His eyes turned cold as he completely tensed. His hands were balled up and shaking slightly. I looked into his eyes and saw no warmth anymore.

"Brandon…I'm so-" I choked off a sob before he interrupted me.

"You're right." I flinched at his harsh tone. "I don't know a damn thing." Then he turned and tried to run in the direction of his neighborhood.

"Brandon, wait! Please!" I shouted, grabbing his arm tightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please!"

I don't know if it was my grip on his arm or the pleading sound in my voice, but he stopped his movement. He didn't turn to face me, but at least he didn't leave.

"I can't believe I said that." I spoke more to myself than anything.

"Me either." Brandon's voice was cold and closed-off. I really crossed the line this time. He turned quickly around and faced me once again. "Do you see now? How say stupid shit like that? Soon you're going to say it and not care who you hurt." There was fire in his eyes as he told me this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Brandon gaze softened a bit, but then toughened again.

"Sorry isn't enough anymore. You need to get it together. When you do, let me know." He faltered for a second, before he placed a gentle kiss on my head and ran in the direction of his home.

I plopped back on the bench with my head in my hands. _Am I really going crazy?_ I understand what he's saying; all this resentment isn't good for me. The policy is forgive and forget right? Even if I forgave her though, I would never forget. Since I can't forget something like that, I probably won't forgive her.

I sigh and tilt my head back again, welcoming the heat. Maybe I should get to know my sisters better. That will definitely get rid of some resentment. At least, I think it will. Worth a try. Anything to show Brandon that I _am_ the Stella he knows. The Stella he fell in love with.

* * *

"So…why are we going there again?" Diaspro asked for the umpteenth time. She was going to make me chock her.

"It's a back-to-school thing they do every year. I thought we could go together. For some…bonding time." I explain, looking in my rearview mirror at Diaspro. She had her hair half-up and half-down. She would've looked absolutely stunning, if it wasn't for that scowl on her face.

Tecna was sitting in the passengers side. She turned around and scowled right back at Diaspro. "Stop being a brat. Stella kindly invited us, so shut it up." She turned back in her seat. Diaspro huffed, but fell silent. I inwardly smile.

I find Flora's car and park right next to it. We hope out and walk towards the entrance booth. They are always wanting money. After we paid for the $5 tickets, I led my sisters around the place. They really did it up this year. Not nearly as boring. It probably had something to do with Brandon's ideas. _Brandon. _My heart clenched at the thought of him. I just had to see him.

I spotted Mitzi and…Baltor? I thought he stayed at the college. Oh, well. They're arguing again, so I guess this is just another breakup episode.

"Whoa. Who's the hottie over there?" Diaspro asked, looking behind me. I turned around to see the 'hottie' she was seeing was Sky. I wanted to laugh out loud, but restrained myself.

"That's Sky. He has a girlfriend already."

"What does that have to do with me?" She smirked. "I'm only here for another week. Might as well make it count. Excuse me ladies." With that, she sauntered off in his direction. Well, this will be interesting.

"Stella!" Flora shouts running up to give me a hug. "I've been texting you all morning." She pulled back to look in my face. "You okay?"

I gently extracted myself from her hold. "I'm fine. It's not like we broke up or anything." I paused. "Did he say anything?"

Flora sighed. "He wasn't really in the mood for talking. I was at his house with Helia and he came storming in. Helia kept banging on his door for like ten minutes before he told him to go screw himself. We just assumed it had something to do with you."

I looked down guiltily. Tecna's voice piped into the conversation. "You argued with Brandon?"

"Yeah. I said some stupid stuff when he was just trying to help." I look up at Flora. "Have you seen him around yet?"

She nodded. "He should be setting up more chairs by the stage. Come on, Tecna," She hooked Tecna's arm around hers. "Let's go explore."

I glance at Diaspro, who was in an already intimate looking conversation with Sky. He is such a man-whore. She should be fine until I get back, though.

People said hey to me as I walked to the stage. I forgot how many people I knew in this town. Brandon was pulling folding chairs out of a trailer when I walked up to him. His muscles rippled and tensed as he set them down. _Oo-la-la….Focus, Stella!_

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Hi," I squeaked. I guess clearing my throat didn't really help my voice.

He stood at full height and looked down at me. "Hey." We just stood there in silence. I can't remember when we had an awkward silence like this before. He obviously hasn't forgiven my for my words yesterday.

"I'm here with my sisters. I wanted to give them a little tour of the town before they left next week."

He nodded. "That's good." His eyes averted from mine when someone called his name.

"Brandon! We need some help over here." Brandon shouted that he was coming and then looked back at me.

"Duty calls." He smiled slightly, even though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Right. Of course. I just….uh…I'm so sorry Brandon. You have to believe me. I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize what I was saying. I understand your standpoint in how I am treating others, and I'm working on it. I promise. I don't know about my mom, but everyone else I can handle. I treated people wrong, especially you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I love you so much, Brandon and I-" Brandon interrupted my long rant by grabbing my face and giving me a searing kiss. I was shocked at first, but welcomed the kiss greedily. He pulled back, giving me his trademark smile.

"Are you done now?" All I could do was nod. That kiss was leaving me in all kinds of happy.

"I know you didn't mean it, gorgeous. I was just worried, is all." He stroked my right cheek. "As long as I have my Stella back, then I'm good." I grinned and he smiled back, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey, Brandon! You gonna stop macking with your girl and come help us, or what?" Someone shouted again. It sounded like Nabu, but I didn't really care. He was messing up my Brandon time.

He rested his forehead against mine. "See ya around, princess." And he took off. I think we are going to be alright.

I tried to walk straight after that kiss, but my mind and legs didn't seem to cooperate. I sat down in a chair and smiled goofily. That's how Bloom unfortunately found me minutes later.

"Hey, Bella," she barked. "Who the hell is that Blond bimbo hanging off of my man over there?" She points behind my shoulder. " She looks like you."

I look over my shoulder to find Diaspro rubbing Sky's flexed bicep. She was smiling flirtatiously and he seemed to be putty in her hands.

"Bloom, first of all, the name's not Bella. Get it right. Second of all, that 'blond bimbo' is my sister, so don't insult her again. Third of all, why don't you get your man in check?" I run down the list with an attitude that she deserves.

Bloom crossed her arms. "Your sister? Since when did you-"

"None of your damn business," I interrupted. "If he's your man, go get him. He's not much of one anyway. Stop complaining to me."

Bloom narrowed her eyes and smirked evilly. "Maybe I'll have Brandon show me what a real man is."

I clenched my jaw. _Don't punch her, Stella. Don't punch her._ I grabbed her arm, which she loudly protested about, and dragged her behind the stage setup.

After throwing her back against the wall, I got in her face. "What the hell is your problem? Are you not satisfied with anything? You publicly humiliated me, stole my previous boyfriend, bully my best friend, and try to steal my current boyfriend. What. Is. Your. Deal?" I gritted out at her. I expected a snaky retort in response, but instead she just averted her eyes in shame.

"You don't get it, Bella. You'd never understand." She whispered, more to herself than to me.

"What?" I ignored the fact that she called me Bella again. I'll handle that later.

"I said you wouldn't understand." She whirled her head around to me and pushed me away from her. "_You _have the great guys. _You _get the good grades. _You _have the most friends. _You _have at least a part of your family left. Me? _I'm just rich." _She threw her hands in the air. "No one likes me for me. They just like e for the money. They actually _like _you for some reason. And I hated that. I still do." She put up her hand to stop me from talking.

"So, yeah. I made your life a living hell, but for some reason, you kept getting back up when I knocked you down. And that infuriates me to no end." She crossed her arms like a petulant child. "That's my deal."

I kind of just stare at her for a second, dumb-struck by her explanation. "So you…envy me?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Don't get it twisted. I don't want to be you. I just don't want other people to like you."

I blink. "So basically, since you don't have the _perfect_ life, you make sure I don't either?"

"Somewhat. Anyways, make sure your sister stays away from Sky. Wouldn't want to have to take drastic measures." She grins sneakily. I push her shoulder into the wall.

"Don't mess with my sister, Broom."

She scoffs. "Broom? Really? Very original." She pushes past me and walks in the direction of Sky. "I won't start anything if she doesn't."

_This was going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I just love you all.**

**Do you think Bloom is being sincre? And even if she is, do you think Stella should cut her any slack? Hmmm…I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

**Do I smell a fight coming on? If there will be one, are you sure it would be between Bloom and Diaspro, or two completely different people? Tune in to find out.**

**Someone asked about my updating schedule. I try to update every other day in the morning time. This week I was off (sorry!) because I had a birthday party to go to, but I should be back on schedule now.**

**So…Review!**


	12. Fallen Territory

**Chapter 12: Fallen Territory **

I follow Bloom at an even distance. If something goes down between Diaspro and her, then I will have to be the mediator. Bloom stomps up to Sky with her arms crossed. I can almost imagine the nasty scowl on her face, but I could only see her back.

"Who is _this _Sky?" She stated calmly, but deadly. Sky looks like a deer caught in headlights. Did he really not think she was here or was he that stupid to flirt with another girl?

"Uh…Bloom! This is my…new friend," he swallowed, "Di…Dia..." Wow. He didn't even remember her name. Diaspro raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise said nothing. Bloom turned her sights on her.

"Friend, huh? I've never seen you around. What are you, a runaway?"

"Nope, but it wouldn't be any of your business if I was." Some instigators started making sounds of agreement.

Bloom sniffed and lifted her head. "Well, we have a rule about skanks in this town. None of them are allowed. So kindly leave the premises and go back to whatever hillbilly town you came from." A collective sound of 'Ooooo' came from all around. I look to see the crowd has gotten larger.

Diaspro's face completely changed. I've seen the face before, but not in full force like this. She was getting pissed. "Look here, Broom or whatever your name is. I don't have time for you. Some people have things to do in their lives other than obsess over their boyfriends latest booty call." I hid a smile at her nickname for Bloom. This girl _was_ a little like me.

"So you admit you're a slut?" Bloom accuses and I decide to step in.

"Alright you two. That's enough," I say, getting between them. Diaspro smirks.

"Whatever." She tries to walk around us, but Bloom yanks her back by her arm. That was obviously a bad idea since Diaspro swings her other hand around and slaps Bloom clear across the face.

Whoa. This chick was definitely my sister.

For a moment everyone sucked in a breath and went silent. I even backed up from them a little bit. As soon as one person yelled out "Fight!", all hell broke loose.

Bloom grabbed Diaspro back by the hair and was repeatedly punching her in the face. Or at least, I think they were punches. She obviously hasn't been in a big fight before. Diaspro kicks her leg back and hits Bloom in the stomach. I try to walk up to break up the fight, but by now, a lot of people have jumped in front of me to get a better look at the fight.

"What the hell's going on?" a director of the event shouts. I can hear him because he's right next to me, but I don't think anyone else could.

"Bloom is fighting my sister! I couldn't stop her. She's crazy." Okay, so I know that I'm being a snake right now. Diaspro did throw the first punch, but it's time to get some retribution here. She deserves it after all she put me through.

The director guy calls some people and they try weaving their way through the crowd.

Brandon runs up with them. "Stella, what happened?" He sounds angry and winded. Probably because his event is going in disarray.

I shook my head to get my bearings. "Diaspro was flirting with Sky and got Bloom all jealous. Bloom started talking nasty to her and when she tried to leave, Bloom stopped her which caused Diaspro to slap Bloom. That's when they started fighting." I rubbed my hands across my face. "I swear if Bloom hurts her-"

I stop abruptly when I see Diaspro and Bloom pulled from the fray. They both looked dirty and tossled, like they were rolling in the dirt or something. I run over to Diaspro.

"Are you okay?" I lightly touch her cheek and she winces. Bloom is shouting stuff that made no since as they dragged her away. I didn't listen because if I did, I probably would have kicked her butt some more.

Diaspro shrugged off the guy holding her back. "I'm fine. Not something new to me." She smirks. "So…what do we do now?"

"_We_ are going home." Tecna says, appearing out of no where with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, Tecna." She swatted her hands away. "Let's party some more."

"I don't think so." I say as Tecna and I start to lead her away. I stop and turn slightly in Brandon's direction. He's frowning. _Shit._

"Um…guys? I'll be to the car in a minute. Go ahead. The door's unlocked." They nod and walk towards the car. I face Brandon, but he's looking at the destruction that the fight caused. Trash from trash cans was splattered everywhere. The tassels from the stage were torn up and flying in the wind. Flower pots set on the stage were broken. Soil was spilled all over. That's just the beginning.

I cover my mouth with my hand. "Brandon….I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." He sighed. "Well, I guess this will never happen again."

"What? Just because of a fight?" I question in disbelief.

"No, princess. This was just the final straw. People are sneaking in through the gates so they don't have to pay, people who don't go to the school are here so it's overcrowded, and someone's setting off tiny firecrackers everywhere, which is violation of the fire code." He sighed and sat down in the grass.

"Firecrackers? Are you kidding?" I take a seat next to him, folding my legs under myself and facing his side. "Who does that?"

Brandon shrugged. "I have no idea. It figures that the whole jamboree closes early for the first time like this. You didn't even have a stage last year. It was my idea. I'm guessing they'll never ask me to be on a committee again, huh?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Do you know who that guy was? The one who asked you what was going on?"

I shook my head and he told me, "It was the new principal."

My jaw dropped slightly. "Seriously? Whoa."

"Yeah, we definitely didn't make a good first impression as students." he rubbed the back of his neck.

I shoved his shoulder lightly. "Hey, you can't blame yourself for all of this," I gesture to the stage and its surroundings. "This place looked great before the…encounter and I'm sure that was all your idea too."

He stared at the ground silently. He was starting to get in a funk and I knew it. That wasn't happening on my watch.

"Want to come with me and visit my Aunt Faroganda? I haven't visited her in the longest." That was true. My Dad and I are going to see her tomorrow. I'm still not completely comfortable being alone with my Dad yet, something I absolutely hate, so the extra company would be great.

Brandon looked up at me in confusion. "I thought you and your Dad were going? I don't wanna intrude."

I crawl behind him and put my chin on his shoulder while my arms wined their way around his chest. "You wouldn't be intruding at all. I want you there. Plus, my aunt has been wanting to meet the boy who stole my heart." I kiss his cheek as he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I could meet her. She already sounds like a great lady." He stood up, bringing me with him. "Let me finish up here and go home to change. You still got to drop off your sisters right?"

I sigh lightly. "Yep. I don't think Cassandra's going to be very happy about the shiner on her daughters face, though."

Brandon plays with a strand of my hair. "She won't touch you, don't worry about that. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Mmm…around 4, I guess."

"I'll be ready." He pecked my lips twice. "See you then, gorgeous."

I smiled. "See ya." He took off toward an angry looking principal and I went towards my car.

"Stella!" I turn around at the sound of my voice to find my old friend, Musa, staring at me. I smile tightly.

"Musa. Hello." Musa stops in front of me with a wide, hopeful grin. "Hey. Um…how have you been?

I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Fine. I have to go though," I spin back around. "Talk to you some other time."

"Wait, Stella! I just wanted to say I was sorry…again." I look at her and see that she's staring at her shoes. "It was a mistake. I understand that you can't trust me anymore. I just hope we can at least be civil with one another." She looks up at me. "Please?"

I inhale deeply and quickly give her a small nod. "Thank you for your apology. I forgive you. I just…won't forget it. Ever. I hope you're not looking for friendship anytime soon."

She shook her head. "No! Of course not. I'm fine with just being…civil with each other."

"Okay then. Goodbye."

She gives me a sad smile. "Goodbye, Stella."

When I got back to the car, Diaspro is laying across the back seats, groaning in apparent pain. "I need drugs," she complains.

My eyes widen. "What?"

Tecna chuckles. "She means medicine. For her headache and stuff. If she didn't start

fighting in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Diaspro lifted her head. "She started it! She shouldn't have put her filthy claws on me."

"You shouldn't have been all over her boyfriend," Tecna retorted. "I mean, come on Diaspro. Stella told you he had a girlfriend. You didn't listen anyway."

I started the car as Diaspro muttered, "Whatever." The car ride was quiet except for the small talk shared between Tecna and I. I dropped them off and proceeded home.

* * *

"So, he's going too?" My father asked. He was on the couch watching TV, when he decided to strike up this

conversation with me. It's almost 4 now, so Brandon should be here soon.

"Yeah, Dad. I told you that." I busy myself by washing a few dishes.

He huffs. "Well…okay then." I sigh and walk into the den to face him.

"What's your deal with Brandon? He's been nothing but completely respectful to you and treats me exactly how I should be treated. I don't understand your issue with him." I say, with my hands on my hips.

"I don't have a problem with him," he says as he flicks off the television. "I just don't like that…never mind."

He stands up and I slide in front of him. "Oh, no, no. Tell me, Dad. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Stella. I don't think any father wants to see their daughter this…close to a guy." He admits gruffly.

My cheeks burned. "We're not…doing…anything…like-"

"I know, I know! Uh…just keep it that way." I nod and he scuffs his shoe across the floor. Silence. It was broken by the sound of the doorbell. I grin as I walk to answer it.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"Hi," I reply breathlessly. I hear my Dad clear his throat.

"So, we should be going then. I'll be in the car." He moves me out of the way, pats Brandon on the shoulder and heads off to wait in the car.

Brandon looked back at me. "Let's get to it then."

* * *

**A/N: Okay first, Thanks sooooooo much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to give you something. I won't be able to update until like Thursday or Friday. Please don't kill me! I'll come back better than ever, lol. **

**So…Review!**


	13. Coincidental Acquaintances

**Chapter 13: Coincidental Acquaintances**

The car ride is quiet at best. My Dad is being really annoying at the moment. Anytime Brandon would try to nicely engage him in conversation, he gave him clipped, one-worded answers. What the hell? My Dad needs to get out of this funk of his.

Brandon is currently rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand to cool me down. I decided to sit in the back with him since Dad is being a butt-hole. I could never say that out loud though.

"I'm going to pull over for gas. If you want to get out or something, you can." My father stated flatly.

"I think we'll stay in," I snap. He looks back at me with that 'What-did-you-just-say?' look parents get sometimes. "Sorry," I mumble.

He stops at a gas pump and jumps out of the car. I inhale deeply.

Brandon turned his head towards me. "It's okay, princess. Your Dad just doesn't like me very much," he said with a bitter smile. "Not many Dad's like the boyfriend anyway."

"I don't care. He didn't have to be so rude! I'll go talk to hi-" I started to sit up.

He grabbed my arm. "No, Stella." I looked back at him in slight shock.

"You _want_ him to keep acting like this to you?"

"Of course not, but I'm pretty sure he would have even less respect for me if I sent my girlfriend out to defend me."

"Oh," I didn't look at it that way. Something still needed to be done about this, though. Brandon must have seen the look in my eyes because he said, "I mean it, princess. Let me handle it."

I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, alright, Mr. Big Shot. I won't say anything."

He looked at me warily, but nodded and sat back in his seat. Guys and their egos.

Dad got back in the car and drove the rest of the way in silence. Fine by me. We arrived at Aunt Faragonda's house ten minutes later. She was out in the front yard, picking at her flowers. When she saw our car pull up, she straightened out and gave us a bright smile.

"Well," she wiped the sweat beading at her forehead, "What a lovely surprise! Stella, you've grown so much." I roll my eyes slightly in my head, but can't help smiling. She says that every time we see each other, but it's endearing nonetheless.

"Hi, Auntie." I give her a hug. My Dad pats her on the back.

"Where's the food, woman?" He demands playfully.

Aunt Faragonda glared at him. "Don't you start. I'm not your maid." She teased back. Then she noticed that we weren't the only three on the yard.

"And who is this?" She asks, looking at Brandon. I'm sure she already knew, but I should make introductions anyway.

"This," I stand next to Brandon and grab his hand, "Is Brandon-my boyfriend."

Brandon smiled charmingly. "Hello Miss…"

She waved her hand. "Just call me Faragonda. It's a pleasure to meet you Brandon."

"Thank you. Likewise." He held out his hand. She took it and pulled him into a big hug. I grin at Brandon's obvious shock. He recovers quickly and hugs her back. Auntie looks at me over the shoulder and mouths 'he's strong'. I giggle and she winks back, releasing Brandon. My Dad rolls his eyes in annoyance and goes inside the house.

"Well, come on in you two. I have some food cooked up and there's probably some people who-"

"Mom! Where is the TV remote?" Mitzi shouts as she walks out of the front door. She spots us all, but her sights instantly zone in on Brandon. To some point, I don't blame her. Brandon is definitely a sight to see. But, that's a small point. She better keep her eyes and hands to herself today. I won't be liable for what happens if she doesn't.

I press closer to Brandon as Mitzi says, "Hi! You must be Stella's guy friend. I'm Stella's cousin. The name's Mitzi. And yours?" She asks coyly. Is she really doing this right in front of me? I answered before Brandon had the chance.

"His name is Brandon. Not my guy friend but my boyfriend," I retort. She looks at me with a slight smirk and nods. I stare back challengingly. The stiff silence was too much for Aunt Faragonda because she said, "Let's go eat now, shall we?"

* * *

The food was great and the flowing conversation was even better. I love how my aunt is welcoming Brandon in. Her approval of him is really important to me. Dad even seemed to be warming up to him.. I had to check Mitzi a few times, but nothing major. This dinner is really helping me get my minds off things as well. I felt truly relaxed. That is, until Baltor showed up.

It was towards the end of dinner when the doorbell rang. Mitzi jumped up and switched to the door calling lazily behind her, "I'll get it." _Well, obviously, if your already getting up. Idiot._

A few moments later, Baltor walks through. I always kind of liked Baltor. I don't know why exactly. Probably because he's the only one besides me who can put Mitzi in place. Plus, he's always had this sort-of crush on me. Nothing more than a little flirting, but it ticks Mitzi off nonetheless. There can't be any of that anymore, though.

"Hey everybody!" He says in his silky smooth voice, smiling.

My Dad was too busy stuffing his facing to answer, so he just nodded. Aunt Faragonda only says, "Baltor," before she starts eating again. She never liked him for some reason.

Baltor saw me and sauntered over. "Hey Stella Bear. Been a while, huh?" I smile, standing up to politely give hug him or shake his hand. He envelops me in a huge bear hug, like he hasn't seen me in years. Stunned, I pat his back awkwardly. When his hands start to venture too far south on my back, I squirm and pull back. He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort and just smirks. "Way to long if you ask me."

I hear a chair screech as if someone is pushing it back, and Brandon appears beside me. I smile up at him, but that smile quickly fades when I see his face. He is not-to-friendly when looking at Baltor. He must have seen the whole venturing hands thing.

I cleared my throat. "This is my boyfriend, Brandon. Brandon, this is-"

"We've met," Brandon interrupts flatly, offering no more information about how they met.

"We have? Oh, yes. We have." Baltor tilts his head and continues to gaze at Brandon. "You were the one in charge of joke of an event yesterday, right?"

Brandon simply stared back. "I was one of the planners of the Back-to-School event yesterday, yes."

"Um, excuse me," I broke through the icy testosterone floating around the room at the moment. "Why do you two know each other? I mean, did you talk at the event or something?"

Baltor opened his mouth, but Brandon stopped his intended explanation by saying, "It doesn't matter. Let's finish eating." He grasps my hand and leads me back to our seats. _What the hell was that? _I glance at Brandon in confusion, but he purposely looks down and eats his food slowly.

Baltor walks around the table and sits across from me, while Mitzi stands behind his chair. "I'm sure you all want to know what Baltor is doing her," Mitzi says, putting her hands on Baltor's shoulders.

"Yes, I would love to know why." Aunt Faragonda smiles tightly.

"Well…we sort of have an….announcement to make. Mom, you have to promise not to freak out." I have never heard Mitzi sound this nervous before; she usually sounds so confident and slightly arrogant. This must be some big news.

Aunt Faragonda narrowed her eyes. "What is it, child?"

"Baltor and I…are taking some time off from college," She said it in such a rush that her words mashed together, but Aunt Faragonda understood it clearly.

"You are WHAT!?" she exclaim, her face beet red. Wow, she's pissed.

Mitzi sighed. "See, mom. This is what I'm talking about. You always overreact." She sat down sideways in Baltor's lap, putting her arm around his neck. "It's just for a year. Nothing major."

Aunt Faragonda stood up. "Noth…nothing major?! Do you have _any_ idea how much I pay for your tuition? Over _11 _thousand dollars, Mitzi. You think you can just throw that away?" She is getting really worked up now. Dad stood up as well and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Faragonda," My Dad tried to reason. Auntie shrugged his hand of and pierced her stare at Baltor.

"It was _you_ wasn't it. You put this idiotic idea in my daughters head." Baltor looked slightly outraged and Mitzi scoffed.

"He didn't do anything, mother. We need to work on our relationship and we can't do that with all that work," she stated, like it was obviously the best solution to her relationship problems.

Aunt Faragonda sighed wearily and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to you Mitzi, but you're not the same. My daughter wouldn't do something this…_stupid_ for a little boy." She looked at Baltor with disgust and shook her head. "I think I need to lie down. It was nice to meet you, Brandon." With that, she headed up the stairs, my Dad in tow.

I glared at Mitzi. "Great job, genius. You made your mother cry. Do you have any brain matter working up there?" I tapped my temple .

"Shut up." She scowled then sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to her. Be right back babe." she gave Baltor a quick peck and walked up the stairs. I shook my head like I was trying to clear it.

"Well…that was interesting, huh?" I laugh slightly and am a little insulted when no one reciprocated. I now notice that Baltor, Brandon, and I were the only ones in the room. It might not have been so bad if they weren't giving each other a stare-down. _What is up with them?_ Is Brandon just being protective over me again, or is there something more going on?

I squeezed Brandon's hand to calm him down. He felt really tense beside me. He squeezed back, but still stared icily across the table. I should get a conversation going.

"So, uh, Baltor?" Baltor looked at me with a sly smile.

"Yes, beautiful?" Oh, crap. He didn't just call me that, did he?

"How's…life?" I didn't mean for my lame statement to come out like a question, but I had no idea what to say.

He chuckled lightly and leaned forward. "Nothing much going on without you, beautiful. I've been thinking about you late-"

"Really? You're going to pull this shit right in front of me?" Brandon's harsh voice startled me. I looked over at him in surprise.

"What is this 'shit' that you're speaking of, Landon?" Baltor cocks his head to the side innocently. I narrow my eyes. What's he doing?

"Don't play stupid. Or maybe you're not playing that much….nonetheless you need to watch yourself."

"Watch myself? Why would I do that? I'm just having a friendly conversation with your stunningly gorgeous girlfriend over here…" he winked flirtatiously and I slightly recoiled. Um, no. No one calls me gorgeous like that expect for Brandon. I'm pretty sure Brandon agreed with this sentiment since he stood up abruptly and slammed his fist on the table.

"Shut the hell up, _now_," Brandon warns in a deathly calm voice. He's starting to lose control. I had to get him out of here. I stand up and put a hand on Brandon's forearm.

"Brandon, relax," I say as Baltor merely shakes his head.

"You don't have to do that, sweetness. You're not his slave. He needs to control his own temper." He puckered his lips slightly. "He seems like a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Are you sure he's safe to be around?"

Brandon leans forward on the table. "_I _would never hurt her," he says, menacingly.

"Sure that's what you say now, but what about when you make that first 'mistake' and slip up?" Baltor shook his head in mock sadness. "That's how it always starts, beautiful. With a 'mistake'. He's out of control. You should spend the day with me sweetness, and I'll show you what a real man is li-"

I don't remember exactly what happened next. One minute, Brandon is standing next to me and Baltor is sitting calmly in his chair. The next minute, Baltor is knocked out of his chair and Brandon is standing over him. I didn't register the screech for help that came out of my mouth. I didn't even know I made it. Apparently it was loud enough to make everyone come running downstairs.

Mitzi screamed at the sight of Baltor laid out on the floor. Brandon pulled him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall. That's when Dad intervened, grabbing Brandon and pulling him away from Baltor.

"What is going on in here?" My Dad shouts over Mitzi's insistent crying and Baltor's attempts at standing straight. The look on Brandon's face is ferocious almost animalistic. I have never seen this side of him before. Where is all this anger coming from? I mean, I know he was mad at Baltor's rude comments, but to go this far? There is something serious going on with him right now.

Baltor wiped blood from the under his nose and winced heavily. "Pretty boy here lost his temper. I would have to caution you to watch him around your daughter, Mr. Solaria. If he is capable of this, who knows what's next." He smirked evilly as Brandon tried to lunged for his throat. My Dad is having a tough time restraining him now.

"Leave him alone!" I screech at Baltor. Mitzi swerves around to glare at me.

"He's the one who hit Baltor!"

"Baltor started it, dumbass." I didn't have time to watch my language right now.

My Dad had gotten Brandon to the door now. "Get out _now," _He bellowed and practically tried to throw Brandon out the door. Brandon regained his balance and looked back to Baltor.

"Maybe I should tell Mitzi why she's wasting her time off from college on you," he spat.

Mitzi perked her ears up at that. "What? What are you talking about?" She turned back to Baltor. "What is he talking about?"

Baltor just smirked and called out, "See ya, Landon," before Brandon was pushed out of the house, the door slammed shut behind him. I kind of just stood there, shocked for a second before I moved towards the door. My Dad stopped me.

"You don't need to go out there, Stella."

I blinked. "Yes, I do." I pushed him out of the way to open the door and run outside. I stood on the porch and scanned the yard. Nothing. _No, no, no! Where could he have gone that fast?_ I run out onto the side walk and see him walking ahead of me with his hands fisted in his hair.

"Brandon!" I shout. He stops but doesn't turn around. I jog in front of him and see his face. It's completely closed-off. His anger was only shown in his eyes.

"Not now, Stella," he says, but I ignore him and throw my arms around his neck. He was rigid and didn't respond to the hug for several seconds. When he realized I wasn't letting go, he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I lightly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck and he relaxed further, burying his face in my neck and holding on to me for dear life.

After a few minutes he spoke up. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice was muffled by my hair so I pulled back and framed his face with my hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just…I don't understand what happened in there," I said. His eyes widened as a thought obviously occurred to him.

"You know I would never hurt you like that, right? That's not me, Stella. Please tell me you know that." He looked at me desperately.

"Of course. I know that Brandon, I know." I whispered. "He was just saying that to get you riled up."

He blew out a breath and laid his forehead onto my shoulder. "I don't know what happened. It's like…I was so _angry…_I've never felt that way before."

"Is everything…okay? At home, I mean." I ask curiously. There has to be something.

I felt him still for a second and then take a shaky breath. "Nothing you need to worry about, princess." I smile slightly at his use of my nickname, but then frown.

I pull his head back and put my hands on either side of his face again, so he can look at me. "Nothing I have to worry about?" He averted his eyes from mine. "Hey, you can tell me anything." I gently tell him.

He nods. "I know just…not now." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I just want to be with you right now, alright?" I smile in agreement and he leans in further to kiss me. I was expecting it to be a rough kiss, considering how much anger he projected at Baltor today, but it was very soft. Almost feather-like. He rarely kissed me like this nowadays. Looks like I'm going to have to initiate going a little further.

I pressed myself against him more and attempt to deepen the kiss. He gets the hint and kisses me firmer than before. I was in such a daze that I didn't completely understand the throat clearing behind us. Brandon did.

He pulled back slowly with me groaning in protest. Chuckling lightly, he nodded his head to something behind me. Turns out that that something was my Dad. Oh.

"Get in the car. We're leaving, now." I grasp Brandon's hand and start walking back towards the car, when Dad calls out, "Stella, let me talk to you." I look up at Brandon and he gives me a small smile before pecking me on the lips and walking towards the car.

I inhale deeply. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but whatever. I spin towards him and he has his arms crossed.

"I'm dropping him off at his house and I'm telling his parents about today."

I groaned. "Dad, come o-"

"And after that, I don't want you seeing him anymore." My jaw dropped. Was he serious? By the expression on his face, he was.

"That's not going to happen," I hiss at him. He may be my Dad, but he doesn't run my life.

"He's dangerous, Stella."

"No he isn't! Baltor-"

He held up his hand. "We're not going to play the blame game right now. The fact is that he threw the punch, not Baltor. Baltor has the fractured nose, not Brandon."

"You- you c-can't do this," I sputter at him. This has to be some sick joke.

Dad nodded. "I can and I will."

"No you can't! You don't _own_ me. I'm 18 now. I can make my own decisions." I spat.

"My house, my rules." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We'll talk about this more when we get home."

"You're right," I say. "Your house, your rules. I just won't be staying under either anymore, how about that?" I threw my hands up. That was probably an empty threat. Where would I live?

My Dad must have known that, because he just gazed at me impassively. "Get in the car, we'll talk about this soon."

I storm to the car, tears threatening to spill over. Brandon isn't going to be taken from me. I know I sound like every clichéd, in love teenager out there, but it's true. Brandon was too important to be torn away from me like this. I pinched myself to see if I was just in some horrible nightmare.

I wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks soooooooooooooo much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting (I know that's not I word, lol) the story! You guys rock!**

**Whoa….you didn't see that coming, did you? Don't worry, I am a stickler for HEA's so don't expect any less. This is going to be a rough time for Brandon and Stella, but just stick with them. **

**Any guesses on what's up with Brandon? Do you think that was a normal reaction to that situation or do you think he has something else going on? No one can keep their emotions bottled up forever. It was only a matter of time for Brandon.**

**Oh, and how did Baltor and Brandon meet? Why don't they like each other? Find out next time ;-) I'm evil, I know.**

**I'm going to need a little extra time to get my next chapter together so I probably won't update until, like, Monday. **

**So…Review!**


	14. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 14: Desperate Measures**

Brandon and I trudged up the steps to Brandon's front porch. My Dad was already ringing the doorbell. Brandon kept a distance from me. Not long, but enough for me to get the point that I shouldn't touch him. I shot him a hurtful look at first, but he quickly shook his head and looked towards my Dad. _Oh. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble than he was in._ A little too late for that. I hadn't told him about what my Dad said before I got in the car. I didn't have time.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Mr. Powers. "Chief Solaria? What can I do for you?" Mr. Powers asked hesitantly, glancing at the two teenagers behind the chief.

"There was an altercation at a particular residence that your son was involved in. May I explain more inside?" Mr. Powers nodded and moved aside to let us in. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the living room, away from Brandon. I glare at him in disdain, but he completely ignores me and stares at Mr. Powers.

"Mr. Powers-"

"Stan," Mr. Powers interrupted. "Just call me Stan, please."

"Alright, _Stan_. I just wanted you to be aware of your son's actions today. He pretty much broke a young man's nose today because he…lost his temper." I hated how my Father sounded so condescending towards him. He wasn't there, he doesn't know what happened.

Stan looked shocked at this and turned to Brandon. "What is he talking about?"

Brandon scowled but said, "Just this guy being disrespectful. Not only to _me _but to Stella too. I lost my temper…I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough, boy. He pretty much broke the young man's nose," Dad kind of raised his voice.

Mr. Powers looked back at the chief. "Well, it will never happen again, sir. I assure you, this isn't the Brandon I know," he said sternly and Brandon snorted. From what Brandon told me about their relationship, there isn't much of one.

"You can bet it will never happen again. I don't want him around Stella any longer. He needs to learn his own strengths first."

Brandon's head snapped up and he looked at Dad in anger and disbelief. "What? Are you kidding me? I would _never _hurt Stella."

"Not intentionally, maybe. Your anger is just too much. Get it under control first."

Tears are starting to burn the back of my eyes. I thought my Dad would relent a bit about the whole thing. Apparently not. Brandon is starting to get angrier. Not like at Aunt Faragonda's house, but angry nonetheless.

"Well now hold on," Stan held up his hand. "You can't possibly be blaming the whole situation on my son. He said he was defending himself _and_ your precious daughter over here. I would take that as a thank you."

Dad clasped his hands behind his back. "You can defend someone's honor without putting your hands on him."

I scoffed. "Dad, you weren't there. You have no idea what terrible things Baltor was say-"

Stan's eyes widened. "Baltor?" He looked back at Brandon's face. "You mean Baltor Rynes?" Brandon nodded grimly and Stan turned back to Dad.

"You have no idea who that boy really is. If you did…my son lost his temper once. It's not as if he'll do it again, but if you don't want Stella to be around him then so be it." What? How the hell did he know Baltor too? Baltor and Brandon obviously didn't meet for the first time at the jamboree.

My Dad nodded and Brandon shook his head. "There is no reason to do this. I _love_ her. Baltor was just saying all that stuff to make you think I'm the bad guy. When really-"

Dad waved his hands around. "I don't care about that anymore. Just stay away from my girl," He said, grabbing my arm and steering me in the direction of the front door. I planted my feet where they were and yanked my arm back. Dad sighed and tried again. "Stop being a baby, Stella. We're leaving."

"Can I at least say good-bye?" I pleaded, tears threatening to fall over. My Dad's gaze softened a bit and he reluctantly nodded. He and Stan went into the kitchen so we could say our last good-byes.

We kind of just stared at each other for a second before I launched myself in his arms. He held me so close that I thought I couldn't breathe. I loved it though. I wouldn't ask him to hug me any other way. Not with the feeling of his arms around me.

I didn't realize I was crying into his shoulder until he pulled back and wiped my face. "Don't cry, princess. I'll figure something out; I promise," Brandon swore. I sniffed.

"I'm not staying there. I can't even think of staying there right now."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking about it on the way over here actually. Maybe…maybe Cassandra's?"

Brandon looked slightly taken aback. "Really? I mean, okay, but I didn't think you would even want to see her again."

"I don't." I sighed. "But if it means I can see you, then I'll do it."

Brandon leaned his forehead upon mine. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you," I whispered. He chuckled lowly and gave me a sad smile.

"I love you ten times more." He gently pressed his lips to mine in a sweet lingering kiss. Man, I'm acting like I'll never see him again. If I had anything to do with it though, I'll definitely be seeing him again.

"Two minutes!" Dad shouted from the kitchen. Ugh.

I pulled back and looked into Brandon's warm brown eyes. "Meet me tomorrow at 11 AM. You know the place." I whispered urgently. I still had a lot of question to ask him. Starting with how exactly did he know Baltor. He looked at me confused for a second, before he understood what place I was talking about.

"How are you getting out?" I asked lowly.

I shrugged sheepishly. "I'll find a way. Just be there, okay?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of this moment. Of course, Dad had to ruin it.

"Let's go, Stella," he calls. I have to make this look like an extremely dramatic good-bye scene right now. You know, just to convince him that we'll never see speak to each other again.

Brandon steps back and looks at me with anguish evident in his eyes. "Goodbye, Stella"

I sniff again. "Good…goodbye Brandon," I whispered and ran out of the house.

* * *

I started packing my bags as soon as I got in my room. Dad called after me as I went up the stairs, but I ignored him and slammed my door shut. I didn't pack everything; my bag wasn't big enough. I just got the essentials and a weeks worth of clothes. If everything worked as planned, then my Dad will understand that Brandon is going to be in my life and he had to deal with that. Hopefully, things go as planned.

I grabbed my bag/suitcase and hustled downstairs. Dad was surfing through TV channels in the den. He didn't look up as he said, "So you decided to be mature and talk about this, huh?" He sets down the remote and up looks up at me. His eyes narrow at the sight of my suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You said if I lived under your roof then I follow under your rule. And like I said," I picked up my keys from the kitchen table, " I'm not living under either."

Dad stood up and sighed exasperatedly. "Stella, be reasonable. I understand that you think you're in love with this guy, but trust me, you're not."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, father," I replied rather coldly. "I'm staying at a friends house for now. Don't wait up for me."

"Stella, wait," I turn to him slowly. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you hurt; physically or emotionally, alright?"

My piercing stare softened. "I understand that, Dad, but you have to trust me. Brandon is too important for me to just let him go like you're trying to make me do."

"It's just your teenage hormones raging. It'll pass. He needs to fix his…rage or whatever it is before he can even be near you." He reach his hand out to grasp my arm but I quickly shied away.

I walk to the door. "You don't get it." I slammed the door shut behind me and jumped into my car. It was starting to drizzle so I turned on the windshield wipers. As I drove, I tried not to think about the past three hours. How everything went from five to zero in minutes.

I got to the apartment flat in about 20 minutes. Tecna had given me their address before and I just put it into my GPS system. I knocked on the door six separate times, but there was no answer. Guess I should've called first to see if they were even here. I was about to plop down on the floor and wait for someone's arrival, when the door swung open.

There stood a disheveled looking Diaspro. Her hair was a mess atop her head and she was wearing nothing but an overlarge T-Shirt. It didn't look like a woman's shirt either…Oh My God.

"Stella! What are you doing here?" She asked wide-eyed and glanced behind me. "Mom isn't with you, is she?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I actually came here to talk to her. Did I come at a bad time?" I asked.

"No, um…not really I guess. I kind of have some company…" She trailed off. I heard a deep husky voice coming towards the door.

"Hey, babe. I gotta run now. See ya la-" Sky came to an abrupt halt when he saw me. My jaw almost dropped. _She had…with him…in her mother's apartment?_

"Stella. Hey!" Sky laughs nervously and subs the back of his neck. He has a white wife-beater on that I'm sure he wore under the shirt that Diaspro is wearing. I look at him in disgust.

"Really, Sky? My sister?" I wasn't jealous. I had Brandon, so there was no need for this jealousy. I was just disgusted. He would sleep with anyone, wouldn't he? I bet he has some kind of disease by now.

Diaspro cleared her throat. "Bye, Sky." She smiled what I guess was her seductive grin and he left. "Come on in."

The apartment flat was actually cozy. A full kitchen, high ceilings, polished wood flooring, and a fireplace. This has to be like a condo or something. Were fireplaces even allowed here? I didn't wallow on the question but followed Diaspro into the elaborately decorated kitchen. I sat down at the table.

"What something to drink?" she asked while searching the cabinet for a cup.

"No thanks. So…where is your mom?"

"_Our_ mom is out at a meeting. She dragged Tecna with her." Diaspro said in a bored tone.

"Wait. A business meeting? Why is she having one here?"

Diaspro looked guilty. "I'm really not suppose to say…" I got up and stood in front of her.

"The real reason she came her was for business. Not me," I state softly, not helping the hurt tone in my voice. Diaspro shook her head.

"No, no, no! She did came here for you. People just found out about her being here and they wanted her to check out some designs. No biggie. I just can't tell you which designs. It's top secret."

"Oh." I don't know why I was so relived to hear that. "When should she be back?"

Diaspro looked at the clock. "About an hour or so."

"And you weren't worried that she would catch you and Sky together?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care if she did. Nothing she could do about it anyway," she said nonchalantly.

I looked at her incredulously but decided against commenting on her obvious dysfunctional relationship with her mother. Heck, I had one too.

"Where is Roxy? They take her with them too?"

"Acutually...I'm babysitting tonight," she admitted sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding." She shook her head. "Diaspro how could you do _that_ when you're babysitting your baby niece?!" I nearly shouted. She is beyond irresponsible now.

"She was asleep the whole time and she still is." She crossed her arms. "I knew what I was doing."

I snorted. "Sure you did."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'd rather explain it when Cassandra gets here. Just so I don't have to go over it twice." Diaspro nodded.

"You won't tell them about what happened right?" she questioned. I shook my head and we just sat around for 20 minutes when Cassandra and Tecna arrived. They were surprised by my presence. I quickly explained why I was there, which meant telling them about Brandon, Baltor, Dad, and Brandon's Dad. Everything. In the end, Cassandra agreed to let me stay. It was awkward for me to ask, but once I did she quickly agreed. That was easy. She even suggested talking to my Dad for me. _Yeah. Let's see how that works out._

The next morning, I wake up to the delicious smell of breakfast. I don't know what it consists of, but it smells good. I padded into the kitchen to see Cassandra cooking away at the stove. She flipped a pancake as she greeted me.

"Good Morning!" Why is she so cheery this early in the morning? I definitely didn't get that from her.

"Hi," I say quietly and sit down at the island in front of the table. She walks over to me and sets a plate of food down. "There you go. Made from scratch." I look down at the mouth watering scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, grits, and sausage. I look back up at her with a small grin. "Thanks."

She waved me off with her hand. "No problem." She sat down in the stool next to me. I was half way through my breakfast when I spoke up again.

"I'm going to see Brandon today," I look over at the clock and see that it's already 10:30. "I actually better be getting ready now."

"Okay. I'll talk to your father later today then." she smiled brightly at me. I broke her gaze.

"I still don't forgive you," I whispered. I heard her sigh and stand up. She slowly laid her hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake her off this time.

"I know, Stella. I know." She went back to her room, leaving me with my conflicting emotions.

I jog up to Sally's Ice Cream Parlor and see that Brandon is already standing outside. I knew he would. He's always early for things that are important. When he sees me, his face breaks out into a wide smile and he embraces me closely, swinging me around.

"Brandon, put me down!" I giggle as he finally sets me down. He grins and pecks me on the lips.

"Sorry. Just good to see you." He looks behind him. "The parlor is closed today because of renovations or something. Where do you want to go."

"Um…how about the park?"

He nods and we walk east towards the park. He keeps his arm around my shoulders while I put mine around his waist. It was calming and relaxing. When we arrive at the park, some kid kicks a football close to the street so Brandon retrived it for him. He threw it to the thankful child and we continued walking.

"Are you trying out for football this year?" I asked. He was really good at sports if you ask me.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I might. I try not to get invested in school sports. They seem to take over my lifestyle."

"Well if you do get on a school team, I promise to make sure you stay connected to your family. And me of course." I smile as he laughs.

"Okay, I'll tryout under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to be a cheerleader," he said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"No way in Hell!"

"Why not?" he pretended to pout.

"I'm not great with coordinated sports," I scowl as I remember my gymnastics phase.

He twisted his mouth in consideration. "Well, you could always be my personal cheerleader." He grinned cheekily.

I laughed out right. "Hmm. As long as that means being at every single game, cheering you on and laughing at the girls that wish they could have you, then I'm all for it."

He smiled. "That's what it's all about, gorgeous."

We sat down on a bench and relished in the slight sunrays. I slid my legs beneath me and turn to look at Brandon. "I have some questions. About Baltor."

He blew out a long breath. "I knew you would." He gazes at me and the opens his arms. I scoot sideways into his lap, liking the closeness. I think it encouraged him to talk more.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially your Dad. Him being a cop and all."

My eyes enlarged. "You didn't do something stupid and illegal right?" _Please say you didn't._

"No not me. It was…" He stared at me intensely. "Promise not to say a word first, Stella. I'm trusting you right now."

I touched his cheek. "I promise. Not a word."

He nodded and inhaled deeply. "It was Baltor and…"

"And who?"

"And Helia."

* * *

**A/N: Once again I have to thank you all for your support of this story. It means soooooo much.**

**Whoa, didn't see that coming, did you? Hate to leave you on a cliffhanger like this, but I couldn't resist. Trust me, you'll find out everything that happened. Any guesses?**

**We got past 100 review! I'm doing a happy dance right now! Keep them coming!**

**I will try to update again Wednesday, but Open house is this week at my high school and I have to prepare for that. I may not have time to do it. If not Wednesday, then definitely Friday.**

**So…Review!**


	15. Inevitable Explanations

**Chapter 15: Inevitable Explanations**

I sat in his lap, stunned for a minute. _Helia. Helia? Helia!_

"Wha…Helia?" I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that Helia could even _think_ of doing something illegal. It's Helia for goodness sakes!

"Don't think of him as a bad guy now," Brandon says quickly. "It wasn't his fault…well, actually it was, but not completely."

"Just explain it to me please."

"Alright. Let's take another walk." I jumped off his lap to let him stand and we began walking. We were strolling along for awhile and he still hasn't spoken up. I guess I'll have to encourage him into speaking about this apparently sensitive subject.

"So Baltor and Helia knew each other…" I trail off.

"Yep," he chirped and fell silent again. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me. I get it; you don't trust me completely yet."

"No! I do it's just," he blew out a long breath. "Okay, so Baltor and Helia went to the same college freshman year."

"That's when we were rising juniors?"

He nodded. "They were best friends. He even brought Baltor back home for Thanksgiving break because he had no family to spend it with. I never liked him. Everyone else did though, which was infuriating." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Anyways, they were all good and dandy until after winter break.

"They went to this Frat party. Free booze and girls. Every college guys dream." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Well, not me of course. I've got you." He said swiftly. I smirked and nodded for him to continue.

"So they were pretty much broke. No job, no income. They met some …guys at the party."

"What kind of guys?" I ask hesitantly. He grimaced.

"Bad guys. Like Drug dealing guys." I gasp and Brandon rolls his eyes. "Trust me, that is just the start. The guys convince them to do a few drug runs for extra money. Helia and Baltor were already intoxicated so they didn't need much convincing. At first, they were just running around and handing off drugs and stuff. They got paid a lot though, so they kept doing it. That is until Helia's roommate started to get suspicious.

"He was a nerdy looking kid named who wouldn't mind his own business. When he got too close to the truth, Helia wanted out. It was getting dangerous for Kyle to find out about this stuff and Helia didn't want anything to happen to him. He told Baltor about it and they had this huge fight. Baltor stormed out and left in his car. Helia was concerned about him so he followed him in his car. He really shouldn't have done that.

We sat down on a low cement bench. "Baltor ended up going to this warehouse with a bunch of other people," Brandon continued. "Helia decided to stay outside until Baltor came out so they could talk. Then he heard the gunshot." My breath hitched and Brandon sighed.

"A bunch of people rushed out of the building. Helia noticed that Baltor wasn't one of them . Fearing for his 'best friend's' life, he ran into the warehouse. Only Baltor wasn't the one on the ground. It was Kyle. Baltor was standing over him with the gun in his hand." I think my jaw dropped completely in that moment. Baltor killed someone?

Brandon scrubbed his face. "He wasn't even dead yet, princess. Helia wanted to get him to the hospital, but Baltor said that the nerd knew too much…and shot him in the head."

I stood up in shock. "What!? Murder! He kille-" Brandon covered my mouth and pulled me behind a large tree.

"Shush," He quieted me and grabbed my shoulders. "Stella you can't just yell out stuff like that."

"I don't care! He's a…murder, Brandon! We have to tell someone about this," I exclaimed.

Brandon shook his head sadly. "Not if we don't want Helia to go to jail."

"He didn't do anything."

"I know that, he knows that, you know that, my Dad knows that, and even Baltor knows that. The thing is, Baltor has proof he was involved."

I stared at him incredulously. "From what you just told me, Helia didn't do anything."

"No, he didn't, but there was a security camera in the warehouse that caught the whole scene. Helia was there, so he's an accomplice. If Baltor goes down for this, then he can easily show the footage and get Helia to go down with him. The worst thing is that they arrested the wrong guy."

"What!?" Is he flipping kidding me right now? Some innocent person was blamed for something that he didin't do?

Brandon exhaled. "Yeah. He wasn't exactly a good guy either, but he didn't kill Kyle. Baltor said this was the perfect setup. They are off the hook."

I felt stupid for gapping like a fish. I had so many thoughts, but had no idea what to say. Tears started to well in my eyes. Brandon pulled me into his side and kissed my temple.

"But Helia didn't even touch the guy!" I said. Brandon shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. He was there and he didn't tell anyone about the murder. The investigation is closed, but anything can come up. Like new proof or something. That's why we moved here," Brandon gestured all around us with his hands. "To get away from all of _that. _It was terrible at first. Helia felt so guilty that he wanted to go to jail for Kyle's death. He didn't care. Of course, my Dad wasn't going to let that happen."

"Wait, I thought you moved here because of your Dad's new marriage."

"Yeah, we did. At first they were suppose to come live with us, but since the whole college thing happened my Dad convinced step-mom to let us live there. It was crazy." Brandon scrubbed his face with his hands again and I noticed for the first time how tired he looked. I was about to hug him when a new thought occurred to me.

"Flora!" I gasped. Brandon furrowed his brow and I further explained, "Does she know? About any of this?"

"I don't know. Probably not. It's easier for me to talk about it than Helia, as I'm sure you can imagine. Plus, this isn't something that just comes up in casual conversation," He said. He narrowed his eyes at the look on my face. "You're not telling her, Stella."

"Oh, come on! She deserves to know about this. Her boyfriend could be accused of," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "being an accomplice to murder."

"I know that, but if Helia wanted her to know, he would've told her. I really had no right to tell you, but I hate keeping secrets from you." He admitted.

I started to pace a short distance back and forth. "I don't know Brandon. I promised to keep it secret, but…"

Brandon stopped me by grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. He bent down slightly so we were eye-to-eye. "There is no 'but' about it. This can't get out. Swear to it right now," He spoke firmly. I can't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone about who actually murdered an innocent young man.

I took a deep breath. "I swear."

"And promise me another thing, will you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" Brandon smirked slightly.

"Stay away from Baltor."

I laughed humorlessly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about that." And I brought his head down so his lips would meet mine.

* * *

I was walking alone on the sidewalk now. Brandon had to leave for work about 20 minutes after his confession. I still can't believe this. Baltor _killed_ someone. He was a murderer. How could anyone just walk around, _knowing_ that they killed someone, and act like nothing ever happen? Ugh, the thought of me hugging him before makes me cringe.

I feel my phone vibrate and answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stella." Flora's usually excited voice sounds somber. I instantly frown.

"What's wrong?" I heard her sigh.

"Helia. He's going to his new college next week." She sniffed. "I'm just kind of…sad."

"Hey, cheer up girly. Are you at your house? I'll come over." If a friend was in need, I was there. That's just the Stella motto. Unless that said friend stabs me in the back.

"Do you even know where my house is?" Flora laughed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Where do you live?" She gave me the address and I realized that it wasn't that far away from the park. I drove there in under ten minutes. I rang the doorbell twice when Flora answered. She was in a tank top, boy shorts, and a robe with a remote in her hand.

"Hey," She said softly. "Sorry I'm such a mess. Didn't feel like doing anything today." I rushed forward and gave her a light hug. She squeezed me back and led me to the couch.

"It's going to be alright, Flora. Have you talked to him today?"

She nodded. "I knew he would eventually have to go back, and I know it's not like he's leaving tonight, but I'm still not ready." She pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will work out something, right?"

She smiles slightly. "He said he'd come back every weekend to see me. Sometimes I might be able to visit him too. I don't know about that, though. At least I'll still see him."

"Sounds like a plan." I grin at her. It was around one o'clock, so we just sat around, talked, laughed, and watched movies. Flora insists on watching romances so I have to sit through those. By the middle of _Dear John, _she was knocked out cold. I tucked a blanket around her and continued watching the movie. It was actually pretty good. I was at the part when John comes back home again, when there's a knock on the door.

I looked through the peephole to see the looming form of Helia. _Shit. What is he doing here?_ Oh, right. Flora is his girlfriend and everything. I just don't know how I can react to seeing him just yet. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

I open the door. "Hey, Helia!" I hoped I didn't sound too over exuberant.

"Hey, Stella," He says, slightly confused. "Is Flora here?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's asleep on the couch. Come on in." I step aside for him, but he remains outside.

"I wanted to talk to you really quick first, if you don't mind." He said hesitantly. Looks like Brandon told him I knew. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, standing in front of Brandon's only brother.

"Does Flora know?" I just had to ask.

He shook his head quickly and looked away in shame. "How can I tell her something like this?" I reached forward and put a had on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" He replied bitterly. "I came to actually tell Flora that I must leave tomorrow morning."

"What? No, you can't. You should see how torn up she is about you leaving _next week_. You can't leave tomorrow!" I exclaim.

Helia holds up his hands and sighs wistfully. "I don't want to, trust me. Leaving her…it's going to be one of the hardest things in my life, but Baltor is here and I have to leave as soon as possible."

My big mouth thought it was a great time to make an unexpected appearance. "So that's it? Is that all you do? Run away?" I regretted it as soon as it came out because of the pained look that crossed his face.

"Helia, I'm so-" He raised his hand in a warding off gesture.

"Don't be sorry. You're right. I'm a coward. I can't go to jail, though. I have a reason for staying out of there now." He glanced at the door and then back at me. "Don't tell her anything, alright? I'll tell her eveything soon."

"I won't tell. I promised Brandon. Are you at least staying with her up until you leave?"

"That was the plan. I don't want to be anywhere else. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I understand that all the lovey-dovey stuff can be uncomfortable for others."

I didn't get a chance to respond, because a new voice joined the conversation. "Helia?" Flora was still kind of ruffled from sleep, but smiled brightly at the sight of her boyfriend. Helia grinned right back. "Hey, sweetheart."

She rushed over to pull him into a tight hug. He kissed her cheek and pulled back, stroking her hair as he said, "I need to tell you something."

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to head on out. See you later, Flora. Helia."

"Bye, Stel. And thanks for today," She grinned at me and I returned the sentiment.

"What are best friends for?" I waved as I got into my car and backed out of Flora's driveway. This is terrible. Finally, Flora starts to get a happy ending, to have it all crash down. I can't let that happen. If he leaves tomorrow, she'll be even more of a mess then before. Baltor can't get away with this. I think I know how I can make sure of it as well. All I have to do is get rid of the only evidence that ties Helia to the crime.

I can't do it alone though. Luckily, I know exactly who to call. I dialed the number and waited until the fourth ring when the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, your reviews make my day. Keep them coming please.**

**Wow. A lot of stuff went down with Baltor and Helia. Can Stella really fix this? If she can, how? Who do you think she called? Tell me what you think about the whole situation.**

**Sorry that this one is so short, but it was a miracle that I got it all done today. This unfortunately means that I won't update until Saturday. Maybe earlier, but Saturday is my deadline.**

**Only a couple chapters left and then the epilogue. I know that you guys wanted me to go into their senior year, but there's not much to right about it. Sorry! I'm thinking of doing another All Human story, but this time the characters will be adults. I don't know. Tell me if you think that would be a good idea.**

**So…Review!**


	16. Unfortunate Situations

**Chapter 16: Unfortunate Situations**

"So, tell me why I'm here again," Diaspro whined for the umpteenth time. Musa glanced at her, obviously annoyed, but said nothing. I called Diaspro first, because she's usually down for anything. Plus, I had leverage on her. She is going to be needed for the distraction part of the plan. Don't worry, I'm not selling my sister out.

"You're here because I told you to be. Now zip it," I snap at her.

She glared back. "You're not my mother."

"No, but I can definitely tell your mother about what really happens when you baby-sit Roxy alone," I threaten. She narrows her eyes but says nothing more. Good.

I turn to Musa. "Alright so you remember the plan, right?" She nods and smiles at me. She is needed to help me look for the tape. Nothing more. I might have taken advantage of the fact that she thinks this will make us friends again. It might, but I still don't know. Neither of them know why I'm doing this, they are just helping.

Diaspro huffs to get attention. I turn a glare on her and bark out, "What?"

"When is the other chick getting here so we can get this over with?" The other chick in question is Mitzi. She isn't apart of the plan. I just need something from her that she definitely won't give me herself.

I look across the parking lot to see her car pulling up. "She's here now. Just do as I told you," They both nodded and we waited by the park bench while Mitzi took her time walking to us. Diaspro was tapping her foot impatiently by the time Mitzi approached.

Mitzi took off her sunglasses and eyed me warily. "What was so important that I had to leave quality time with my boyfriend?" _If only she knew._

"I wanted to have lunch with you. We don't spend enough time together." I smile sweetly. She arches her eyebrow.

"Then what are these two doing here?"

"They were just keeping me company until you got here. Well, I wanted you to meet Diaspro as well. Let's go eat, shall we?" She nodded slowly, still curious about my true intentions. I turn to Musa and Diaspro behind me.

"See you later, Musa." I wink secretly.

"Bye, Stella!" Musa says cheerfully and I pull a scowling Diaspro towards me. Musa waves as she leaves to her hiding spot. I turn towards Mitzi.

"Mitzi, this is my sister, Diaspro. Diaspro, Mitzi." They nod towards each other and look the other way. If I didn't know them, I would think they were sisters themselves. Too bad I do know them.

"Let's go to the burger joint down the street." I say.

Silence. I am really not the conversationalist here, because every time I try to come up with a subject to talk about, Mitzi doesn't seem to be in the least bit interested. We are sitting at a booth on the side of the restaurant.

I clear my throat. Time to put the plan in motion. "So, are you going back to spend quality time with Baltor after this?"

Mitzi looked at her nails. "I suppose so." I glanced at Diaspro and gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and turned to Mitzi.

"That is a beautiful purse! Is it Chanel?" Mitzi ears perked up at this.

"Why, yes it is." She put her purse on the table so Diaspro can look at it. "Got it for a great deal. Only $400.00." _ONLY $400.00? This chick is crazy._

"Can I hold it?" Diaspro asked in false amazement. Mitzi didn't see through it since she agreed and continued talking about the quality and price. Time to distract.

"Mitzi, how long have you and Baltor been dating?" Mitzi tore her eyes away from Diaspro to me.

"Oh, I don't know. Four months? You know that we've taken breaks but this is the longest we have gone without taking one."

I nodded and 'accidentally' dropped my phone underneath the booth. "Oops. Can you get that for me?"

"Whatever," she replied and bent under the table.

"Left corner pocket," I whispered urgently to Diaspro as she searched for the key card. I felt Mitzi start to come up, so I put my leg over her back.

"Hey!" Her muffled voice sounded angry. "Stella, get off!"

"What?"

"Stella, move!" She screeched. Heads were starting to turn, but it didn't matter. Diaspro found the key. She zipped the purse back up quickly and handed me the key card. I put it in my pocket as I moved my leg from Mitzi's back. She sat up in a huff and her face was red from struggle. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Yeah, Stella?" Diaspro questioned. She shook her head in fake shame and stood up. "Let's go Mitzi. She is freaking crazy." Mitzi nodded in agreement. With one last dirty look at me, they left together. _Perfect._

I moved out of the restaurant and around the corner to find Musa. She was doodling on her phone when I approached. She gazed up at me. "Got the key?" I nodded and we went on our way.

Baltor's hotel room was on the sixth floor; the penthouse suite. Musa and I approached the door hesitantly. This is it. If I go in there, I could possibly set Helia free of this weight that has been on his shoulders for so long. I could possibly put Baltor where he belongs, behind bars. I could finally give real justice to the family that lost their inquisitive son.

I glance a Musa from the corner of my eye. "Are you ready?"

Musa gulped noisily. "Are you sure Diaspro will warn us if he's coming?" That was mainly Diaspro's job. She went with Mitzi to keep an eye on Baltor. We had to make sure he wasn't coming while we were here.

"I'm positive. Now, let's go." I slide the card into the holder and wait until it beeps green, then open the door. The suite in itself was large and everything looked expensive. He had a flat screen hanging on the wall and plush carpet. The couch was red velvet coloring and the walls were a nice cream color. Musa shut the door behind her and marveled the place like I did. I shook my head and spun to her.

"We should probably start in the bedroom." We walk down the hallway into his room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Other than that, it was alright. I was use to messy rooms.

"So, what exactly are we looking for again?" Musa asked as I began searching the closet.

"A tape. Like the one in security cameras. We need to find it and destroy it." She nodded and started looking under the clothes on the floor. I mentally rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure there aren't any under the clothes, but whatever. I can use any help I can get.

Finding nothing in the closet, I went to his unmade bed. I looked under one of his pillows and found a bright pink lacy bra. My eyes widened. "I found a bra," I called out to Musa who was still probing the ground.

"It must be Mitzi's."

I looked back down at the bra . "Mitzi is _definitely_ not a D-cup." I shivered in disgust and dropped the pillow back down. So Baltor is a cheater. I find that I'm not in the least bit surprised. Pulling out his drawers, I find more papers and junk that doesn't really mean anything to me. I slam the shelf forward in frustration. Why did I think this would be easy?

"Hey, Stella? You might want to see this," Musa says from Baltor's bathroom. I rush into the bathroom to see Musa kneeling before a large black bag. I scrunch my nose in confusion. "What is it?"

She stands up and moves to the side so I can see. The bag consists of hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of dollars. My mouth almost dropped open. Whoa. I have never seen that much money in the same place before. Well, maybe in movies, but never in real life. He must still be dealing drugs.

Musa has a slightly freaked out expression on her face. "Stella, who is this guy? How could a college student with _no_ income have all this money? What's going on. Is he some thief? Drug dealer or-"

"Musa, chill!" I interrupted her insistent babbling. "Just relax. I know where the money came from. Just…let's find the tape and get out of here, alright?" She still looked kind of scared, but nodded in agreement. She put the bag back where she found it and we continued searching the bathroom. I was about to suggest we expand our search to the rest of the suite, when my phone rang. My gaze fell on the caller I.D. Brandon.

"Oh crap," I muttered and looked up at Musa. "It's Brandon!"

"Just text him that you're busy," she suggested.

"I can't. I already did that twice today and he knows I'm not suppose to do anything today. He'll definitely think something's up if I don't answer." I bit my fingernails nervously.

"Well then just answer it. I'm going o start looking in the den." She walked out and I quickly pressed talk on my phone. "Hey, baby." I hope I sounded extra excited.

"Hey, gorgeous. I just got off of work. Want to go hang out or something?" He sounded so chill and relaxed that I longed to be with him at that moment. _Suck it up, Stella._

"Uh, I thought you worked until seven?"

"Boss guy let us go early. Can't argue with that though." He chuckled lightly and I tried to laugh with him. It was probably a terrible attempt because he immediately picked up on my lack of exuberance.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm," I cleared my throat, "fine." I really didn't think it would be this hard lying to him. I haven't done it before and now I can see why. I'm terrible at it.

"Okay…where are you? I can pick you up after you're done with your 'business'."

"You don't have to do that," I exclaim quickly. "I'll just… go home after this."

"I thought you were staying at Cassandra's," he stated curiously.

"Right! I am, but you know…it might as well be home now?" My sentence turned out to sound like a question and I knew the gig was up.

"What's going on, princess? Stop lying to me."

"Okay, okay, okay, but when I tell you, you have to promise not freak out." I already knew that was a stupid thing to request. Of course he would freak out. He asked me to stay away from Baltor and I'm pretty sure going to his house was off limits too.

"Where are you, Stella?" Oh snap. He actually used my name. He meant business.

I swallowed hard. "I…um…I'm at Baltor's suit." The line was silent for a few minutes. "Brandon?"

"You're where?" he asks again in a deathly calm voice. I didn't answer and I heard him breathe out once. "Stella, why the _hell_ are you at his place?"

"I'm trying to find that tape. If I can get that, then I can solve our whole problem here. Just trust me." I explained and started picking at a mysterious painting that doesn't go with the room's décor at all.

"It's not _our _problem, Stella. It's Helia and Baltor's problem. Get out of there now." Brandon demanded and I balked.

"You aren't my Father, Brandon. And you certainly don't own me so I can do whatever want," I snap back at him and he sighed angrily.

"I'm not trying to _own_ you Stella. This is dangerous and you shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I told you to leave this alone, but you can't seem to get anything through your head!"

"Watch your tone with me. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! Baltor is a lot more dangerous than you think. I'm coming right now. Get out of there and meet me outside of the hotel." He sounded angry and anxious.

"How about no," I say defiantly. I hear a small distant bang in the kitchen. Just like a thud. Musa must be looking through the cabinets in the kitchen now.

"Damn it, Stella! Get out of there!" My phone beeps once, letting me know I have a text message. I look back down at my phone to see that it is from Diaspro saying: **GET OUT OF THERE NOW!** What?

"Stella? Stella, are you still there?" I was about to respond when I felt the barrel of a gun at the back of my head. I froze. I heard Brandon repeatedly calling my name, each time more desperate than the other. A face slides in beside my head and whispers in my ear, "Hang up the phone, Stella bear."

Baltor's voice was sickly sweet and brought terrible shivers throughout my body. He gathered the hair at the right side of my head and pulled it tightly back so my head titled back painfully. "Hang it up, now." Tears spouted in my eyes as I pressed the end button on the phone. Baltor let go of my hair, kept the gun at the back of my head, and grabbed my phone. He through it against the wall and I'm pretty sure it's completely ruined. I couldn't tell because my eyes were blurred with tears. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid.

"Baltor, I-" He quieted me by shoving the gun into my head even more, pitching me forward a little bit.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your poor excuses. Just like Kyle. Too nosy for your own good." He stood in front of me and moved the gun to the side of my face.

"I thought you were a good one, Stella bear. What happened? Oh, well. You've already betrayed me. Now it's time to pay the consequences." He caressed my cheek with the gun, catching a tears as it slides down. "Oh, don't cry. It will be over soon." He smiled. I cringed.

"Where's Musa?" My voice is watery. I would have just kicked him where it hurts and ditched this place by now, but considering he has a gun and has killed before, I think I'll stay put.

"Do you want to see her? Come on." He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and squeezes while escorting me towards the hall again. "There she is." I gasp as I see Musa on the ground, unconscious. The tears I was trying to hold back fell down.

"Y-you ki-killed h-her?"

He sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, no. She's just taking a little nap right now. When she wakes up is a whole other story, though." He came to face me again. "Right now, I want to spend time with you. And maybe we can come to a," He leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth, "compromise." I wanted to sock him in the face and scrub my own face dry. This disgusting piece of trash won't get anything from me.

"Go the hell," I spat. He laughs joyfully and grabs my chin roughly to force me to look in his eyes.

"If I go, you're going with me."

**A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooo very much for reading and reviewing and favoriting (not a word; I know!) and following the story. I just love reading each and every one of your reviews.**

**So…you kind of hate me now right? Yeah, I thought so, lol. I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but it was just to had to resist. I promise this is the last of this story. **

**Whoa. That was…Wow. Stella just has to do something, doesn't she? Why can't she leave well enough alone, I will never know. What do you think happens next? Will Stella make an escape? Will Brandon come to the rescue? Got to wait.**

**Only one chapter left and then the epilogue. I have no idea when I'll update next. I'll try Sunday, but that isn't set in stone. School starts Monday so I'm going to be pretty busy.**

**So…Review!**


	17. Tantalizing Revenge

**Chapter 17: Tantalizing Revenge**

_**Stella's**__**P.O.V.**_

"Do you like this song?" Baltor asked nonchalantly.

I was in the passenger's side of his Mercedes as he drove recklessly down the highway. I have no idea where he's taking me. My inner freak out hasn't stopped yet. Baltor left Musa back at the apartment so she can be found as a 'clue'. This guy is psycho. Why didn't I just leave this alone like Brandon asked?

"No," I snap.

"Well, that's a pity, isn't it?" He shook his head and turned the radio up louder.

"Where are we going?" I raised my voice to be heard over the music. It was some rock song I think.

All he said was, "You'll find out soon enough." He continues to drive and I try to control my fear. Does Brandon know what's happening right now? Does anyone know? The only thing I know is that I might die from my own stupidity.

_Yay me._

_**Brandon's P.O.V**_

"Damn it!" I threw my phone against the wall. Helia just sighed and put a hesitant hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Brandon, it's going to be alright. We'll find her." He tried to calm me down but I wasn't having it. I could hear Flora try to stifle her sniffles. It wasn't working, obviously.

"It's been four hours! _Four! _That son of a bitch almost killed Musa and if he even lays a hand on Stella-" I chocked off my sentence at the emotion welling inside of me.

After Stella hung up on me, I knew something was wrong. I was at Flora's house to pick up Stella, but she wasn't there. I should've never told her about all that crap. I knew she would do something stupid. I just didn't know she would do _this._ Now, there is a police search and lookout for her. Stella's Dad is on a rampage and is blaming me already. I don't care. I just want my princess back.

"I know that Brandon, but yelling and ranting about it isn't going to help anything," he explains calm. Screw calm.

"You don't know _shit, _Helia. Your girl isn't the one kidnapped by a crazy idiot that _you_ created!" I yelled at him. Flora makes a gurgling sound and starts her crying over again. Helia told her everything after they found out Stella was missing. She hasn't really talked to him since.

"Calm down and stop cursing at me," He snaps. "I can't control what that buffoon does. I'm sorry, but I never told you to tell her about this."

I laugh humorlessly. "I don't give two sh- I don't care. If you didn't think that dealing freaking drugs was such a good idea, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation either," I retort. Helia was about to respond, when Flora stood up abruptly.

"Just shut up you two!" She wiped her face furiously. "This isn't going to make us find her any faster. Baltor could be out of the state by now." My heart clenched painfully at the thought. No, he won't hurt her. I won't let that happen. Flora's right. This wasn't helping anything.

I blew out a long breath and fisted my hands in my hair. "I know, I know. I'm just…we have to find her. We have to," I breathed quietly. "He could k-kill her and I'm not there. I told her I would always be there for her. Now I can't even find her!" I slide down the wall, onto the floor and put my face in my hands. What if I never saw Stella again?

I feel Flora kneel down next to me. "We're going to find her. Stella's a strong cookie. She can get through this until we get there. I'm sure of it." I let my hands fall into my lap and nod. Helia takes a sharp intake of breath. I snap my head up to him.

"What is it?"

"I…I think I know where he's taken her." I scramble from my seat and over to him.

"Where?" Just then, my cell phone rings. I don't recognize the number, but answer it anyway. "Hello?" There was no response for a couple of seconds, just gasping and crying. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Brandon," Stella sobbed.

_**Stella's P.O.V. **_

I'm jolted awake by the car jerking to a stop. Good thing I had my seat belt on, otherwise I would be through the windshield. It was getting dark outside. Baltor shut the ignition off and turned to me. "Ready for your debut?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked warily. He exits the car and runs to my side in a matter of seconds. I undid my seatbelt before he tore me out of the car and started pushing me towards some old warehouse.

Baltor covered my eyes with one of his hands and his pistol pressed into my lower back.

The walk to the warehouse was quiet and I'm trying to get my escape plan ready. The only problem is, I have no idea what my plan is. Sucks to be me.

"Just sit down right here, beautiful." I shivered in disgust at his pet name, but comply.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I know why you got mad at me being in your apartment, but you just knocked Musa out. Why not do the same for me?"

"Because it's time to show that medaling boyfriend of yours who's boss." _What? This was all to get back at Brandon?_ I should have assumed that.

"He didn't do anything to you. Just…just let me go and this will be settled. I won't tell anyone what happened. I swear." My voice was wobbly because of the tears I was trying to hold back.

Baltor laughed cruelly and shouted, "No! Your stupid little boy toy is going to learn his place."

"What are you going to do then? Kill him? You won't get away with it like last time." Does my mouth have an auto pilot or something?

Baltor's eyes widened with fury and he rushed up to me. "Maybe I won't. Then again, maybe I will." I gasped and he smiled, pulling out his phone. He was going to kill Brandon.

"No! Please don't hurt him. H-he doesn't- just don't, please!" I resorted to begging. Anything to protect him.

"Shut up," Baltor sneered and turned around to rant some more. Time to take advantage. I stand up quietly and pick up my chair. He turns around and I slam it a top his head. Yeah, I workout. He falls to the ground in a heap, but I know he won't stay that way for long. I grab his phone quickly and try to run out of the warehouse. Locked. _Damn it._

There's no where to go so I have to make this call and I have to make it quick.

"Hello?" Brandon answered and hearing his voice was like it was every time. Cool and soothing. This was the voice that I thought I would never here again. I started crying a little and Brandon called out again. I'm not sure what he said, but I answer with a watery, "Brandon."

"Stella? Oh god, princess are you okay? Where are you? Did he hurt you?" Brandon sounded frantic and it made me so sad that I put him in this stupid situation.

"I-I don't know. I think it's a warehouse or s-something."

"I know which one it is. At least, Helia is pretty sure. Where is he, princess?" He asks angrily. I know that it isn't directed at me at this moment.

"I knocked him out with a chair, but he's waking up," He was starting to stir. "Please hurry."

"I will, Stella. I promise. I love you so much, gorgeous. Don't forget it, okay?" I can already see him hustling around the place and I hear the faint horn of a car.

"I love you too," I sob and look over to see Baltor advancing on me. "Hurry, please!"

"Stella-" I didn't hear the rest because Baltor snatched the phone away from me and threw it somewhere else. Kind of like he did with my phone.

He wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed tightly. I closed my eyes at the shot of pain.

"You just made this so much easier ." With that, he threw me on the floor, much like he threw his phone.

_**Brandon's P.O.V.**_

"You can't go any faster?" I ask Helia anxiously from the passengers' side of the car. We were on the highway and about ten minutes away from the warehouse that Baltor killed Kyle.

Stella's call scared the crap out of me. It was great to hear her voice, but then she got extremely nervous at the end. Baltor did something to her. I think I'm going to kill him.

"I'm going as fast as the law will let me."

"Well go faster," I requested, like it was the smartest thing to do. Then I saw the traffic jam ahead.

"No, no, no, no, no," Flora repeatedly groaned from the back seat. "We were almost there!"

I wasn't going to let a traffic jam stop me now. I turn in to face Helia as he stops the car behind hundreds of other ones. "What exit do we take?"

Helia scrunched up his eyebrows. "85. Don't do what I think you're about to do Brandon."

"Is there any other choice, brother?" I spat and launched out of the car. I weaved through the honking cars to find the exit. I don't really remember how long it took me to get to the exit. All I was concentrating on was getting to Stella, stopping Baltor, and…getting Stella. Seems like that's really my only main motivation. Her. And if I didn't find her…I don't know what I would do.

_**Stella P.O.V.**_

At the moment, I am tied up to a pole. My hands bonded above and behind my head. My feet are tied together and there is some kind of dirty rag tied around my mouth. Baltor made sure I wasn't getting away this time.

He left to go check the perimeter around the place. I have just been here for I don't know how long. He knock me around pretty bad. The side of my face is still on fire from when he smashed my cheek in the ground and scraped it around. The tears stopped a while ago. I'm just tired now. So, so tired.

My head was bent down when the door opened again. It was probably Baltor. Why should I lift my head for him? He shuffled up to me breathlessly. "Stella?" That's not Baltor.

I lifted my head weakly to see Brandon's glorious face. My eyes widened and I tried to smile, but my lip was busted so I ended up flinching when I tried to spread it. I tried talking around the rag. "Brandon! How-" He shushed me and gently pulled down the rag.

"Don't talk gorgeous. You're weak. The police are on the way, but I'm getting you out of here now." He touched my cheek lightly and when I flinched, he clenched his jaw even further. "I'll kill him later."

"Do…don't talk l-like that." I stumble out feebly. He is already untying my arms and feet. When I was free, I all but collapsed in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry Brandon. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry," I sobbed incoherently, but he understood the gist of it.

"Relax, princess. I've got you now." He helped me stand and pulled me tightly against his chest. I winced in pain from my injuries and he loosened his hold a little. "You scared the life out of me, Stella. Don't do that again," he said fiercely, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, just happy that he was here. He set my arm around his neck and was about the lift me up, when the door opened.

_Shit._

Baltor stood there, angry as hell, but seemingly delighted at the same time. "Well, well, well. Looks like your knight in shining armor decided to make his appearance. Too bad this little fairytale won't have a happy ending." Brandon was shaking with anger and I pressed myself closer to him. He pushed me behind him as if he was shielding me from Baltor.

"You can try protecting her all you want. It isn't helping anything in the long run." Baltor took a step forward and Brandon backed us up.

"The police are on there way. It's over Baltor. You lost and now your going to jail for a very long time."

"Really? Do you not seem to remember the evidence I have on your broth-"

"We found it," Brandon interrupted. "Before the police came, we found it behind a painting in your room and destroyed it. No more blackmail."

The expression on Baltor's face was livid and I am getting very tired of standing. My legs are starting to wobble so I reach out and grab the pole I was previously tied to. Brandon looked at me and in that split second, Baltor pounced.

I screamed as Baltor stabbed Brandon in the leg with a knife that seemed to come out of no where. They grappled with each other and Brandon managed to kick the gun away from Baltor. It skidded across the room. This was a chance. Baltor could kill Brandon and I can't let that happen. Even though I had no idea how to shoot a gun. I mean, it seems simple. Just pull the trigger, but you need aim. I'm already dizzy from feebleness so aim isn't my strong suit right now. I had to try, though.

My legs finally gave out so I crawled over to the gun and tried to ignore the grunts and cries of pain behind me. I couldn't tell who it was from. I finally reached the gun and picked it up with shaking hands. Brandon was struggling with the blows that Baltor was delivering because of his wounded leg. I could hear the faint sound of sirens. They were coming, but not fast enough. Baltor already had the knife over his head, ready to give the killing stab. I lifted his gun.

Then, I pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Phew, that took forever to get up here. Thank you all for your patience. School is kicking my butt, and it just started! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**So, I know I said no more cliffhangers….but I couldn't help it. It wasn't **_**that**_** much of one. Oh, and sorry for all the P.O.V. changes. I just thought it would enhance this chapter. And I know I suck at action sequence scenes. Sorry, not my strong suit. I'll try to never have to do it in the future.**

**This was the last chapter and the next is the epilogue. The new story I was thinking of doing is completely different from this one. Here's a summary:**

_**Stella Cross: Wealthy 21-year-old with no job, wealthy friends, and a perfect fiancée to match. **_

_**Brandon Woods: Middle-class 23-year-old mechanic with a mysterious past. When there paths cross on that fateful day, neither knew how they would each irrevocably change each others lives forever.**_

**Does it sound good? Well, let me know if I should write or if I should slap myself for coming up with such an idea. I gotta know what you guys think.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up next weekend. I'll try my best.**

**So…Review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue **

_**One year later…**_

I walk to the front porch and set my last box down. Today's the day. I'm going to college.

I never thought it would be this soon. I remember how I used to always look forward to the day I actually gradate and get the heck out of Solaria. Now, it seems like a stupid wish. I moved back in with my Dad after the whole Baltor fiasco. He was adamant about it and I wasn't about to disagree. It wasn't like I could keep staying with Cassandra anyway. They moved back to Florida after settling me in back at home. My sisters and I still keep in touch. I wish I could say the same for my mother, but I don't think our relationship will ever be repaired.

Sighing, I pick up the box again and move towards Brandon's truck to load the it in. Brandon let me borrow his truck today since he already moved his things into his college dorm.

I hear a honk and smile. Flora comes bouncing over to me, pulling me into a fierce hug. "Can you believe you're leaving today?" she asks. I shrug.

"It was bound to happen some day. This is actually my last box." I shut the truck and turn to her completely again. "What about you? You and Helia move yourself into your college yet?"

Flora decided to stay here in Solaria and apply to the same college as Helia. Lucky for her, she got in. They went through some rough patches throughout her senior year, but graciously got through it. I'm so happy for her.

"Yep!" she gushed. "I just came to see if you needed any help."

I shook my head. "Nope. Brandon should be here in a few minutes to help me move into my own dorm." I got accepted into Gainsville College, about three hours away from Solaria. "Have you talked to Musa lately?"

Musa moved away a year ago; around the time she was released from the hospital. Apparently, her parents want to keep her away from the "violence" and "ridicule" of Solaria. I can't completely blame them. She moved to Washington. We talk with each other from time to time.

Flora nodded. "Yeah. She's taking online classes instead of going to a university for college. She said it's more of a challenge."

"I think going to college is a challenge in general." I reply.

"Yeah, but she wants to do it. May the odds forever be in her favor," she smiles, quoting a movie we just saw. It was pretty good.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Bloom is being a bitch about the room decorations or something like that," Flora rolls her eyes in irritation. I find it highly hilarious that they ended up being roommates. Bloom isn't as bad as she used to be. We are on a civil basis now. Flora has become more confident in herself, so Bloom's teasing of her quickly came to a stop.

I laughed. "Okay, chick. See you on the flip side." We hug and she jogs back to her car, driving off. I sigh and rub my eyes wearily. I hardly slept last night, again. Yawning, I go back into the house to drink some water.

Aunt Faroganda called to wish me luck. I didn't really need luck to move into a dorm, but I was grateful for her call nonetheless. I know that she must be lonely with Mitzi being gone. She didn't even tell her own mother were she left to go. Heck, I don't even know where she is. After Baltor's death, she was just kind of lost to the outside world. She really was in love with that lunatic.

The doorbell rings. I walk over and look through the peephole to see who it is. Like I didn't know. I opened the door and grinned at Brandon's lean, muscular form. He smiles and bends down to greet me with a sweet kiss.

"Hey, gorgeous. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just…give me a second, okay?" He nods slowly and I turn to walk into the den. I'm going to miss this place. Of course I'll be coming back to visit and everything, but it won't be the same. I think back to last summer, when a lot of my life changed. Bloom tried to ruin my social life, I met Brandon, my mother made an appearance along with her two daughters who are almost as old as me, and Baltor tries to kill Brandon and I. I certainly had a wild summer last year.

My Dad and I already said our goodbye's last night, since he had work early this morning. I smile as I remember his awkward but sweet goodbye.

_**Flashback**_

_Dad and I are sitting on the couch like old times. Just flipping through the channels. He turns the TV off suddenly and stands up. I look at him curiously._

"_So…you're leaving tomorrow morning. I go to work before you wake up so I guess we should say our… well you know."_

_I smile sadly and stand in front of him. "I'll come back to visit Dad. I'm not leaving forever."_

"_It feels like you are," He mumbles, looking away from me. My chest constricts a little and I let out a small breath._

_I pull him into a hug that he quickly responds to. "Dad…I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine."_

"_It's just…hard to let go Stella. I almost lost you once and I just don't want to go through that again."_

"_I know, Dad. Brandon will look after me." Brandon is going to a college that's only eight miles away from mine._

"_I guess that will have to do for now." He pulled back. He has a newfound respect for Brandon since he did indeed save my life._

"_I love you, baby girl. Don't forget it, alright?" He says softly and I smirk, tears stinging the back of my eyes.._

"_How could I?" I then realized that I am a major Daddy's little girl._

_**End of Flashback**_

I feel arms snaking their way around my waist from behind.

"You okay?" Brandon asks, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"I guess so. I'm just going to miss this place." I yawn again as Brandon turns me around to face him. He gently rubs the bags under my eyes.

"Had a bad night?" He asked concernedly. I nodded and looked away. I had told Brandon months ago that the nightmares had stopped. Truthfully, they did. Recently, though, they've come back in full force. I have no idea why. My dreams always starred Baltor either killing me or killing Brandon. I hated seeing that angry and pained expression on his face every time I told him about it, so I decided to just lie and say that I don't have them anymore. That was really hard to do.

Brandon gently grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his own. "What's wrong?" I really suck at lying to him and it's useless to keep lying now.

"I…uh…I had the nightmare again." I mumble. His face remained stoic.

"Oh," was all he said. After a few moments, he pulled me into a fierce hug. I held onto him for dear life and…cried. Not just silent tears, I mean full out gut-wrenching sobs. I've been acting so brave and keeping a lot of stuff in. It just felt good to get it out.

Brandon rubbed my back and whispered comforting words in my ear. I didn't really register what he was saying, just him voice. That in itself was soothing.

Brandon didn't get out of Baltor's attack without injury. The stab wound in his leg barely missed a main artery and he was on crutches for some time. The doctor said that it pretty much ruined his chance of ever playing a sport for the school or anything like that. He walked with a slight limp. If you didn't know he had been stabbed, you would not notice his limp now. He pushed himself pretty hard in physical therapy, much to my chagrin. I just wanted him to relax and heal properly. Of course, he was too stubborn to do that. Kind of like me.

"Wha-what's w-wrong with m-me?" I sob into his shoulder. "It's b-been a year a-and I'm s-still crying!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's ever going to go away. But remember," he pulled back and framed my face with his hands, "you will _always_ have me. Okay?" I nod and he rests his forehead against mine. "We're in this together, princess. You and me." He brushes his lips against mine and I realize that that's the only place I ever want to be.

"You and me." I whisper back and when he kisses me, I lose myself completely and thank the heavens for gifting me with such an amazing person in my life.

**A/N: I just don't even know what to say. ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME! Thank you to everyone who supported me and this story. It has been one heck of a ride. I'm sad to see it end, but I think their story is finished right now. Time for another one. Here are TWO summaries that I would like you guys to choose for me to do next:**

**1. **_**Stella Cross: Wealthy 21-year-old with no job, wealthy friends, and a highly successful fiancée to match. Brandon Woods: Middle-class 23-year-old mechanic with a mysterious past and tough exterior. When there paths cross on that fateful day, neither knew how they would each irrevocably change each others lives forever.**_

_**2. After a bad breakup, Stella is alone, confused, and still unemployed. She starts working at a restaurant where a certain business extraordinaire dines daily. He seems to take an immediate interest in her that no one else has before. Little did Stella know that this successful young man would inevitably change her life forever.**_

**Which one do you think will do? Number one? Number two? Niether? I would love to know your opinion so I can get started on another project! **

**So…for the last time in this story….Review!**


	19. Outtake: The Aftermath

**A/N: So I know that there were some plot holes in the story, as a reviewer pointed out. No worries. That's what outtakes are for. This outtake is from the day after Baltor was killed. It will definitely explain all the legal proceedings. It was too short to be a chapter for me, which is why it didn't make it in the story.**

* * *

**Outtake: Aftermath**

I woke up to beeping machines and a TV commercial blaring through the speakers. At least, it sounded like it was extremely loud. I think even the slightest sound would make my head pound right now. I glance down at myself and around the room to realize I'm in the hospital. But why? What happened? I try to remember the start of yesterday and then… Oh! Baltor, ropes, Musa, kidnapping, guns, knife, Brandon…Brandon!

I sit up abruptly and gasp. I am slightly startled by the movement of someone in the chair next to my bed. My Dad looks ruffled, but amazed as he sees me. He pulls me into a hug. "Oh, Stella! You scared the hell out of me! Don't ever, ever do that again." I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I listen to how scared my Dad actually was. I could hear the grief in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't recognize my own voice. It was very scratchy from no use. My Dad pulled back with a smile and offered me some water. I nodded and happily drunk it down.

"Not to fast," Dad scolded gently. "Take sips." I follow his directions reluctantly. When I'm finished, I sit back and look at my father.

"Where's Brandon? Is he alright?" Dad chuckles slightly.

"I was pretty sure that would be your first question. Yes, he'll be fine. Just a little leg injury." I nodded, not very satisfied with his answer. I still needed to see him for myself.

"The police are going to come in and ask you a few questions," he informed me. "I think Brandon already told them what happened, but they will still want to hear it from you."

"Did I kill him?" I ask in a whisper.

Dad scrunched his eyebrows together. "You don't remember?"

"Well," I looked down at the hospital bed sheets, "I remember shooting the g-gun, but I must have passed out after. So…did I?"

He looked at me a little sadly. "Yes, sweetheart. It was just self-defense though. You were protecting yourself and Brandon. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He kissed the top of my head as there was a knock on the door. Two uniformed police officers stepped through the door.

"Hello, Miss Solaria. How are you feeling?" The taller of the two police officers asked me.

"Fine, I guess."

"We would like to ask you a few questions." He paused, looking at Dad. "Alone, please." My Dad tensed all over, so I put a hand on his arm.

"Its alright. I'll be fine." He hesitantly nods and walks out of the room.

The tall officer walks to my bedside. "I am Officer Bradley and that is Officer Brown. We just want your account on what happened last night. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, good then," Officer Brown says. "Let's get down to it."

* * *

They grilled me for information for about an hour. I felt like I was saying the same thing over and over again. When they were finally finished, I was practically asleep. As I was dozing off, the door opened again. _What now?_

"Stella," a voice whispered. I know that voice. I'd know it from anywhere. "Stella," the voice whispered a lot closer to me. I opened my eyes. Brandon stood with a crutch under his arm and a wide grin on his face. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Brandon!" I bolted upright too fast and got a little dizzy. Brandon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down, princess. It's just me." He smirked and winced as he sat down on the bed, facing me.

"Don't get full of yourself." I smile, happy that he was the okay and acting normal.

"You know Flora is about to burst if she doesn't see you soon. So is your extended family."

I frowned. "I didn't mean to worry everyone." My head snapped back up to him. "Brandon, I'm so sor-"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't, Stella. Don't do that. Lets not do this right now. I just want to know you're safe. We can handle all the regrets later."

I twisted my hands in my bed sheets, but didn't voice my inner thoughts about me killing Baltor. Instead, I said, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking if _you_ are okay. You don't understand what it's like holding someone you love in your arms when they've passed out. I didn't know you just passed out, though. I thought you…I thought you were…" He shuddered and looked away. He didn't have to finish the sentence. I know what he must have been thinking.

I reached out and rested my hand on his cheek. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm here now. Let's just make the most of that, alright?"

He sighed deeply but nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." He kissed my palm as I yawned rather viciously.

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Sorry. I'm just so tired. The police's constant questions wore me out."

"Well, lay down. You looked tired when I came through the door. Go ahead and get some rest."

"Not unless you lay down with me." I scoot over to make room beside me. He pretends to think it over before grinning and scooting up beside me. He went slowly, so he wouldn't jostle his leg too much, but he still flinched. Once he was settled in, he stretched his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled myself against his side. We were both silent for a while. It felt nice, not the fact that we were in a hospital, but the fact that we were together. It always feels nice like this.

I decide to break the silence before I drift off. "Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him to leave you alone." I pressed my face into his chest further. "I didn't want to be a killer."

"You did what you had to, Stella. You were strong and brave. He was going to kill us, so you had to stop him. At the moment, that was the only way." I nodded, but this didn't make me feel much better. No matter what way he put it, I killed someone. I am a murderer.

"I love you, Brandon," I say, on the brink of slipping back to sleep. He kissed my forehead softly and let his lips linger there.

"Go to sleep, princess. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I believe that this will officially be the end. Well, the last chapter was the end, this outtake was optional….But if you read it, thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and the votes are in about the new story. It looks like I will be doing option….#2! Can't wait to get started. Thanks for your opinions.**

**So….Review!**


End file.
